The Unknown Piece
by Hogwarts730
Summary: What happens when InuYasha stumbles upon a girl that looks a lot like him and she spins this elabrate tale. Will InuYasha and his friends trust her? Or will they fight her? (Takes place during the end of season one and will show some InuKag in later chapters specifically chapter 9)
1. Chapter 1: The Girl In The Woods

She prowled the forest, gliding through it with ease as if she were flying, she stopped and sniffed the air. She was close, she could _smell_ him.

She looked breifly around her, thinking she heard something, deeming it safe she continued her search.

There was a deafening crash as her dog-like ears perked up and she was attacked from behind, her attacker dragged her to the dirt.

She growled fiercely, "Let me go you-you heathen!"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing lurking around here for." The boy above her snarled.

"I haven't done such a thing!" She retorted, scandalized.

"That's not what it looked like to me!" The boy shoved her face harder in the dirt so she couldn't turn to face him.

"InYasha! Let her go!" A woman's voice interfered, by the sound of it she was young.

"She's a demon, Kagome! She's looking for the jewel."

"Jewel? What jewel?" She asked, her voice muffled by the dirt.

"Don't play coy, every demon knows of the jewel." Snarled the boy.

"I have no need to gain more power." She growled.

"InuYasha let her go!" By this time a man had joined the fray, at this the boy above her grunted and released her hands.

She shoved him off of her back with ease, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not looking for a fight, I'm looking for someone, my brother actually- what are you all staring at?" She stopped talking and saw the dumbfounded looks on the three's faces.

"You look a lot like-" the girl, Kagome, stopped pointing at the boy who pinned her.

She looked to her capture, they did indeed look quite a lot a like, the same silver hair and gold eyes. The only thing that was different was she was more slim and chose to wear a black kimono instead of red.

"I-uh- are you relatated?" Asked the boy who had come in later.

"Of course not, that's not possible for her to be this young even if we were siblings!" InuYasha spoke defiantly.

"Actually..." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"I love stories!" Piped up the little fox demon at Kagome's feet.

"Do you mind if we.. sit down? I have been traveling for a long time." She looked over at InuYasha but he huffed irritably and looked away.

"Our camp is not far away, let's go and rest there, it is getting dark." The boy said and as she looked closer, he was a monk.

"Okay then." She nodded.

They started walking, Kagome, the monk and the fox demon taking up the front. She and InuYasha were in the back.

"What was father like?" She asked, she was curious but also sad: she never met him before his demise.

InuYasha huffed again, crossing his arms and looking away from her, "I don't believe you and once everyone realizes that your story doesn't make sense, I'll be the one to kill you."

"I highly doubt that will happen; it looks as though Kagome has you on a tight lease, you've even got enchanted beads around your neck! Honestly brother, what is the difference between this mortal and the next with you?" She jeered at him, watching him get flustered.

Before he could snap back an insult they had arrived to the camp, three sort-of warm blankets were on the ground next to a dead fire, Kagome grabbed a few pieces of the firewood next to it; grabbing an object she struck it against the box it came in and threw it into the fire.

"What are these? What are those?" She asked interestedly looking at the small box in Kagome's hand, and the blankets on the floor.

Kagome chuckled, "these are matches and those are sleeping bags. I don't come from around here."

"Oh." She shrugged, having nothing else to do.

"Story time! Story time!" The little fox demon said happily, jumping into the air before nestling into one of the sleeping bags.

At this InuYasha jumped into a near by tree, seeming to be content with being far away from her. She felt a little crestfallen.

Her stomach growled before she could start and she said sheepishly, "its been a while since I've eaten."

"No need to worry! I'm on it." Kagome said grabbing a few things out of her bag and cooking it near the coals of the fire. It took all her being not to watch.

"First I shall start with my name, Sheumaru. I was born of father but it seems we had different mothers InuYasha or we would have remembered each other from when we were young." She turned her body to him, he quickly looked away.

"I was never kind to monks or priestesses or priests. They never treated me very kindly growing up so as I got older my heart started to fill with rage toward them. I did things they said I would do, I terrorized villages, I hurt humans." She paused and looked toward the monk and Kagome, feeling it was right to include her in this too, it seemed she wasn't just human. She was after all the reincarnation of Kikyo.

"I am sorry for hurting your people. I was young and impulsive, as it seems my brother still is." She bowed her head to each one in turn.

Before either could respond, Sheumaru continued, "finally all the horrible things I did caught up with me. Ten years before Kikyo died her and all of the priestesses and monks and priests gathered together. Luring me out into the mountains, where even they didn't know exactly where they were, Kikyo pinned me to the mountain with one of her sacred arrows and all of the monks put scrolls up around me."

She paused, recalling those awfulmemories, "all of a sudden, I was awake I had no idea why but suddenly I was filled with the need to find my brother, he would have all the answers I just knew he would." She looked toward him again, and this time InuYasha didn't look away.

"It didn't take me long to realize that it had been sixty years I was trapped on that mountain. Frozen in time and space. I was hearing rumors that Kikyo's reincarnation was searching for the Shikon jewel with the half-demon InuYasha." The food Kagome was preparing was finished and she silently handed it over to Sheumaru, she nodded, thanking her.

"I went to where it was rumored where you had last been and judging by how strong the scents were, I had just missed you by moments, every time."

"I'm sorry Sheumaru." The monk said from across the fire.

She smiled at him, "It is fine, I have found you, I just hope I am allowed to stay?" She turned to InuYasha, still up in the tree, the question was more directed at him then anyone else.

"Of course you are." Kagome said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

InuYasha jumped gracefully down from the tree, he simply nodded at her and looked in the fire.

There was silence until he muttered quietly, "which one is older? And how come I didn't know about you?"

"I can not explain the actions of our father, I only know the reason I was told was to find you later in life. That there would be demons you could not face and win. You are the older one, by three years." She added remembering the first part of the question.

Sheumaru handed the now empty cup over to Kagome, and looked at her brother, "I will not stay if you don't want me to."

"You can stay, we need all the help with Naraku anyway." She could see in his eyes though, that that wasn't the reason for his agreeing. It was because he was happy not to be alone.

"Thank you for the food Kagome, but I must turn in now. I haven't slept for two days. Goodnight brother." And she lept into a tree, cozying herself up she almost didn't hear the soft whisper:

"Good night."

 **A: This is my first ever fic on FanFic. Net and it's so fun!! I hope you are enjoying this fic so far, I just want to say though that I have four other books I am writing right now but I will try to post once a week.**

 **Please, if you are liking this, leave reviews! (That Is what they're called on this cite right?)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Villiage

"Lord InuYasha, a village was slaughtered last night. By the looks of it a jewel shard was involved," the flea on InuYasha's shoulder added as the boy seemed rather complacent.

"Brother, are you aware you have a talking bug on your shoulder?" Sheumaru peered down at the bug, he quivered.

"Lord InuYasha, why is there a female duplicate of you?"

"She's not a duplicate, she's my sister. Sheumaru meet Myoga the flea, Myoga meet Sheumaru." InuYasha introduced rather irritably.

"I wasn't aware you had a sibling besides Sesshomaru." The bug said thoughtfully.

"Neither did any of us," Kagome remarked.

"Are you sure she isn't a demon? Out to get the jewel shards?" The bug said, glancing at her up and down.

"She can wield Tetsyga, that's good enough for me." InuYasha snapped.

"Now, where is this village?" Miroku asked from behind them.

"Yeah, where is it?" InuYasha asked the flea impatiently.

"Can't you smell it? We're not that far away." Myoga retorted.

"I can't smell anything." Sheumaru noted.

"I can't either." InuYasha said, giving the air a quick sniff.

"That can't be a good sign." Kagome wailed.

" I sense a dark presence." Miroku spoke softly.

Sheumaru pulled away some low hanging branches from a tree, what lay beyond it was devastating.

"I think we found the slaughtered village." InuYasha said.

Bodies after mangaled body lay on the ground. Buildings were still burning.

"Why couldn't we smell all this blood?" Sheumaru asked, but before her brother could respond there was a deafening roar.

She held tightly to her ears, feeling them ringing from the cry. Out came a cat demon from behind one of the houses. In its mouth it held one of its comrades head.

"Looks like a demon still stands, this'll be fun!" InuYasha yelled, drawing Tetsyga as he went down to meet the demon.

"No InuYasha! This is Kilala she protected me and fought against the demons that slaughtered the village." Cried Myoga from Kagome's head.

"Weren't you just on InuYasha's shoulder?" Sheumaru glared down at the flea.

"He does that a lot. Doesn't like conflict. He's a coward." Said Shippo, the little fox demon at her feet.

"I see," she said, glaring even harder down at the flea.

"Kilala, down girl, these are not your enemies!" Called Myoga to the cat demon, there was a slight tremor in his voice.

Kilala had burst into flames and slowly began to shrink in size. By the end she was the size of a small cat.

"Let us bury the dead, this sight is making me sick." Sheumaru growled.

"Good plan and then we can regroup and try to figure out what to do next." Said Kogeme, rubbing her chin with her finger.

 **A: Hello! It's me again! I hope you are enjoying this so far if you are please leave reviews. Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Attack

"There, all of them are buried." Huffed InuYasha, throwing the shovel down.

"I don't see why you didn't use your hands brother. I did and I got done much quicker." Sheumaru said thoughtfully, placing a yellow flower on each grave as she passed.

"Because I don't like feeling like a dog all the time!" He snapped.

"You really should embrace it, life is.. life is easier that way." She sighed.

"It smells like Kagome is cooking something. I'm going inside. Are you?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'll be going in just a moment. I would like to pay my respects." She looked solemly at the graves.

"It's up to you." InuYasha shrugged and bounded off to one of the shacks that hadn't burned down.

She looked up to the sky, a full bellied moon hung in the air, smiling at her. Sheumaru felt strange, something was off. Myoga mentioned that the reason the village had been so easily slaughtered was because the best Demon Hunters of the village were protecting another place.

The air around her felt ominous and cold, this definitely wasn't over. Sheumaru bent low and bowed to the ground, paying her respects to the graves.

"Sheumaru! Your dinner is going to get cold!" Kagome's voice rang through the silent grounds.

"Coming!" She called back, turning quickly she ran inside the hut.

They ate dinner silently, it was the same cup of noodles Sheumaru had received on her first night meeting them. The monk had steamed some rice as well, going perfectly with the noodles.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight." She said getting up.

"Why?" Miroku asked, setting down his empty bowl.

"Because, someone needs to keep watch." She said simply, pulling at the hangings that acted like a door.

"I'll go with you, I never sleep too good in these things anyway," InuYasha gestured toward the sleeping bag.

"I think it's best if I go out there alone." She smiled sadly at him.

"But-I'm going." He stated stubbornly.

"InuYasha! Stay inside with the others understand?!" She snarled.

Sheumaru did not wait for her brother to answer as she left the shack. She climbed the nearest tree, her hand rested on her sword. It wouldn't be much use once the transformation happened but at least she would have _something_ if anything goes wrong.

As the moon rose higher into the sky she began to change. Her hair was red, her mother's color, and her eyes green as jewels. Her claws receded into themselves, her dog ears, gone.

She had become _human._ Just like every half-Demon needs to at some point.

"I thought so," a voice said below her, she unsheathed her sword and had it pointed at the voice before she could even properly blink.

It was InuYasha, she lowered her weapon and sheathed it again.

"I see being human doesn't slow your reflexes. I have to admit though I wasn't expecting you to look so different." He jumped up at the branch to join her.

"My mother was the only one in the village to have red hair." She stated simply. She was uneasy, she kept looking out into the trees at the slightest rustle of leaves.

"Mine's tomorrow, if the schedule's right anyway."

"Have you ever thought of becoming human?" Shecouldn't bare to look him in the eye so she looked down at her lap.

"Once upon a time, yeah, the woman wanted me to use the jewel to become human so we could be together."

"That's not love, that's just getting something of pure gain." Sheumaru growled, infuriated.

"It wasn't like that." InuYasha said, his anger rising.

"Oh yeah? Then how come our mothers didn't ask Father to change? How come they didn't ask him to be human? That's love,excepting a person's flaws but still caring for them. What you thought was love was pure manipulation, she just didn't want to be frowned upon by other people for getting with a demon." She growled again, it felt strange for it to come out human.

Before InuYasha could retort a crash echoed through the forest and a girl came running at them. She was armed and ready to strike.

"InuYasha! You strike down my kin and have the nerve to live in their homes!" She yelled fiercely.

"Sheumaru, warn the others." InuYasha said quickly before jumping down from the tree.

"But, InuYasha what about this?" She called down from the tree, gesturing to her still very human self.

"You can trust them! They already know of mine!" He pulled out Tetsusaiga and it transformed into the fang it was carved from.

Nodding, she slid slowly from the tree, not able to jump down like she would have before, she rushed inside the hut.

They were all still awake and jumped at the sound of her entering.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked, reaching for his staff.

"I'm still Sheumaru, I'm just human at the moment, the moon cycle has completed itself and as such I transform into a human for one night. But enough of that now my brother is being attacked out there!" She yelled.

"Sheumaru, you stay with Shippo, me and Miroku will help InuYasha." Kagome muttered as she grabbed her arrows.

"I am human, not useless. I will fight with my brother and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"She's more civil than InuYasha, but more stubborn than him, I'll give her that." She heard Miroku say to Kagome.

 **A: Another chapter! Three chapters in one day, I'm proud of myself. Anyway as always please leave reviews I'd love to see what you are thinking. Bye bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Demon Hunter

The girl's boomerang sliced through the air menacingly. She was ruthless and kept spouting lies.

"You murdered my kin! All of you!" She shrieked as her boomerang came back.

"We didn't do such a thing! We buried the dead!" Sheumaru yelled back, drawing her sword.

"Sheumaru, get back! You're human!" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha! There's a jewel shard in her back." Kagome's voice cut through their bickering like a knife.

"Sheumaru, if this were any other human I could care less but for this fight you need to back off!" Growled InuYasha.

Sheumaru was about to retort but she looked up at her sword, it had kept fazing between what it was supposed to look like and the broken and brittle sword that lay dormant in its scabbard.

"I-Fine!" She huffed, placing her sword back in its sheath she stumbled to where all the others were.

She sat down cross-legged, her hands together, "are you going to help me monk or are you just going to stand there?"

"Uh-oh right." He sat down next to her, in the same position. With this they had created a protective barrier around them.

"I had no idea you could do this." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Only when I'm human, my sword provides me a little of its power enough to get away safely. But learning other techniques helps as well." She said, her voice steady but on the inside she was crying for InuYasha to be safe. Something was strange with this girl. Like she wasn't in her right mind.

"I see," he sighed.

"Kagome, fire an arrow to get the jewel free from her back." Sheumaru said, seeing an opening.

"But I could kill her," Kagome whined.

"You won't kill her. Look at all those other injuries. If anything those will kill her first. I beileve she's being controlled by the jewel." Sheumaru pointed at the wounds on the girl's arms where she was grazed by the Tetsusiga.

"I think you've got a point." Miroku agreed.

"Okay, then, if you say so," Kagome said, unsteadily.

InuYasha had turned his back to them, he was in the way of Kagome's shot.

"InuYasha, turn her back this way!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha did as he was told, moving out of the way and placing the girl in his previous spot. Kagome shot the arrow and the jewel was dislodged from the girl's back and fell to the floor.

She ran forward and picked up the shard, it connected to the rest of the jewel. The girl fell to the ground, almost lifeless.

"Was the only thing keeping her alive the jewel?" Asked Miroku.

"She's moving!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'll get the herbs to heal her." Sheumaru said getting up.

"No, you stay with her, me and Kogome will go." InuYasha spoke while picking up the girl.

"But I know all the herbs at least let me help." She looked down, upset.

"InuYasha's right, it's just safer if you stay, and that way if she comes to before they come back we can explain things." Miroku put a hand on her arm.

"You're coming with us." InuYasha said instantly.

"What changed your mind?" Sheumaru asked curiously.

"Him." InuYasha growled, glaring at Miroku.

 **A: Another chapter! Yay! As always please leave reviews I'd love to see what you are all thinking! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

The sun rose steadily over the mountain, as it did so Sheumaru had changed ever slowly back into a demon.

"Even one night as a human has caused me to realized how blessed I am." She sighed sniffing the air.

"You aren't blessed unless you're full demon," InuYasha argued.

"I am perfectly happy with my powers. What is it Kagome says? 'I have the best of both worlds'?" She questioned, her brother nodded.

"I am strong, and benefit greatly from my powers in battle. But I do not have the blood lust or desire to eat humans. Thus I have the best position." She reasoned, crossing her arms.

"When we're done collecting jewel fragments, I intend to use them to become full demon." He did not look at Sheumaru when he said this, but merely look over the land.

"You say that now.. but I fear if you take that jewel something horrible will happen." She muttered darkly.

There was silence as the siblings were trapped in their own thoughts.

"InuYasha, Sheumaru, the girl is awake." Miroku said, peeking his head around the blinds, then he left, out of sight again.

InuYasha turned in answer to Miroku but Sheumaru caught him by his arm.

"Tell me brother.. if you take that jewel and become lustful for human blood.. what will happen if Kagome is your target?" When there was no response, she let go and without another word he walked inside the hut.

"What should I do Father?" She asked to the sky, aware that she wasn't going to get an answer. She stood for a moment and then followed her brother inside.

"I was tricked by a demon named Naraku!" Scowled the girl as Sheumaru went inside. She was wrapped in blankets, clutching her side.

"I take it you are not fully healed?" Sheumaru asked, reproachful. After all, even though she was under Naraku's control she still attacked InuYasha.

"No, they are not." She cluched her side again as she spoke.

"I can help, if you like? Or is a half-Demon's help not worth your life?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I am fine I trust herbs more than anything else." The girl moved toward her boomerang but flinched and coiled back.

"Yes, herbs will help heal broken bones." She cooed.

"Sheumaru, this is Sango, Sango meet InuYasha's sister, Sheumaru." Introduced Kagome nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you Sango, forgive me if I'm not so trustful." She bowed her head.

"I admire that about you, forgive me if I don't become too trustful of you either." Sango did the best of a bow her body could allow and straightened up again.

"Now this.. this "Naraku" who is he?" She asked, settling down beside her brother she picked a few berries out of the bowl in the middle.

And so each one went around the room describing the awful things Naraku did to each one of them. InuYasha went first, explaining that his plan first with the jewel was to use it to become human; Naraku had found this out and wanting the jewel to be tainted with malice pinned InuYasha and the girl he had mentioned earlier, Kikyo, against each other. Tricking them that the other had betrayed them.

The second one that was to tell his story was Miroku, his great-grandfather had gone up against Naraku and Naraku cursed every generation after him to get the wind tunnel. When he was young his father was swallowed up by his own wind tunnel. The only way to end the curse is to kill Naraku.

Sango was the last to tell her story. Her brother was put under the control of Naraku in doing so her brother had tried to kill her and slaughtered the rest of the party. Her brother was killed and as she was healing she overheard Naraku say that it was InuYasha who had killed off her village. He had controlled her using the jewel shards.

There was a crash as Sheumaru had taken the now empty bowl and crushed it in her hands, There was shards of clay in her palms.

"I'm going to get more herbs and water. I'll be back." She growled between her teeth, pulling out the chunks of clay with vigor.

She left silently not expecting anyone to follow.

"Sheumaru," Kagome said softly.

Sheumaru did not turn to her as she spoke, "What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, her voice a little louder now, but still gentle and calm.

"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about." She snapped.

"You shattered the clay bowl..." Kagome trailed off.

"I'll get another one, if that's the problem." They had entered the woods now, she stopped and crouched, picking up the few herbs she saw.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Kagome said, scooping down with her.

"I should have been there.. to warn InuYasha. I knew I would have found him by then but because I was young and impulsive I was imprisoned on a stupid mountain." She stated angrily, pulling out the roots of the entire bush instead of just the one sapling she needed.

"InuYasha doesn't blame you for not being there, if anything he blames himself more than he blames Naraku. Besides there was nothing you could have done to stop it." Kogome reasoned.

"I could have killed Kikyo before she shot that arrow." Sheumaru countered.

"If you did that InuYasha would still be mad at you." She huffed, more to herself than Sheumaru.

"Come on, Kagome! Sheumaru! Sango is taking us to the castle where she last saw Naraku!" InuYasha's voice yelled.

"Coming!" They shouted in unison. They ran, the herbs lay forgotten on the forest floor.

 **A: Another chapter! I will warn you though these chapters will start to slow down after about the seventh one, I've got other stories I'm working on too.**

 **As always please leave reviews I'd love to see what you all are thinking! Bye bye now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Night

"I must say, I've never thought of cleaning myself in a hot springs." Sheumaru said, stepping slowly into the water, testing the temperature on her feet.

"Really?" Asked Kogome, surprised.

"Yes," she sighed as she got all the way in, "but I can see what I have been missing."

"What did you use before then?" Asked Sango from next to her.

"Waterfalls or lakes." She shrugged.

"I tried lakes once but it was too cold for me," Kagome remarked.

"Even half-Demons don't get cold." Sheumaru explained.

Sheumaru stiffened and reaches for her sword, without moving from the spring she threw the sword at the intruder. The was a shout of suprise from the girls as something yelled.

"Don't move." She growled to the girls, leaving to pick up her clothes.

After getting dressed again, she stalked forward, she could hear the intruder struggle, trying to free themselves.

"Miroku!!" She yelled, releasing the sword from where it caught his robes.

"Peeping Tom!" Sango said coming around the corner, hitting him on the head.

"You're lucky I didn't have the intent to kill... though now I'm starting to regret I didn't." Sheumaru growled.

"If you will kill me, I will die a happy man." Countered Miroku.

"Get going." She let go of him and he scrambled toward the fire Kagome made earlier back at their camp.

"I guess we could go back now," Kagome sighed, clearly wanting to spend more time in the spa.

"It's best if we get back anyway, it's not safe to be far from the group, with us being so close to Naraku." Sheumaru agreed, nodding.

They walked back talking about little things, when they came to the camp clearing InuYasha was already human.

"Woah.." Sango said looking at him.

"I don't think he looks so different," Sheumaru said looking at him as well.

"Could you quick looking at me like I grew a second head!" InuYasha said irritably.

"Kagome, do you have food or should I go looking for some?" Sheumaru ignored him.

"I think we'll be fine tonight," her voice was muffled as she dug through her bag. Finding chips and noodles along with an assortment of other things, she handed each person something different.

"Well, InuYasha and I will keep watch, you need your rest." Sheumaru said, finishing her chips and drink.

"So do you," argued Miroku.

"I won't be able to sleep even if I wanted too," countered InuYasha.

"Why? Are you scared?" Miroku teased.

"He has a right to be scared Miroku. As you should be still." Sheumaru growled.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked, looking between Miroku and his sister.

"Miroku decided to pay us a visit in the hot springs.. I nearly killed him." Sheumaru said calmly.

"You did what?!" InuYasha roared at Miroku, the birds in the near by trees left their nests in great hoards. Cawing angrily down at them.

 **A: Another chapter! I hope you are enjoying this and if you are please leave reviews I'd love to see what you all are thinking. Bye bye now!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Story Untold

"There. There's the castle I last saw him. He was talking to the young Lord." Sango said, pointing through the trees.

"Strange..." Said Sheumaru, thoughtfully, speaking more to herself than any of the others.

"What?" Kagome whispered next to her.

"Nothing... just the scent in the air, reminds me of someone I knew before I was trapped on the mountain.. but they should be dead by now..." She trailed off.

"That is weird." Kogome agreed. Shippo nodded on her shoulder.

"I see you have found me.." A deep voice chuckled from the clearing, a man in white ape fur was there, crouching.

"Naraku!" Miroku yelled, frustrated and angry.

"Sango.. you failed." Naraku ignored him, facing the young girl he had manipulated.

"You will die for what you did!" Sango shouted, reaching up to her boomerang.

"Pity really.. I was looking forward to having you on my side.." Naraku cooed.

"Is it really you Onigumo?" Sheumaru asked stepping in front of all the others.

"How do you know his real name?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo was healing him in a cave, and his name back then was Onigumo but how do you-" InuYasha was cut across by his sister.

"Haven't you ever wondered where he got those burn marks and broken legs, brother?" Her voice was low and menacing.

"Onigumo is dead! He foolishly let demons control his body, and thus I was born, the demon Naraku." He said angrily.

"And yet, Onigumo's heart still beats wildly inside your chest. He is scared." Sheumaru pointed out. Her voice sickly sweet.

"You said earlier you had no blood lust for humans.. What do you classify this as?" InuYasha had joined her, pointing Tetsusiga in Naraku's direction.

"Would you like to explain _Naraku_?" She cooed.

"I did nothing I regret." He said simply.

Sheumaru held up her claws, cracking them the tips burst into flames, "it's like staring into a burning sun isn't it?" She chuckled darkly.

He remained silent.

"If you choose not to tell, then I will. Friends, brother, meet my mother's killer." She lunged at him, not waiting. She couldn't anymore. Seeing him alive and well made her sick. Made her foam at the mouth.

He dodged, but the ape outfit caught the flames on her claws, it singed, and turned a dark brown in the flame.

"Sheumaru!" InuYasha yelled, running to catch up with them, "get out of the way!"

She ducked in time to see Tetsusiga cut a few silver hairs from the top of her head.

"If I can burn you alive at eleven Naraku, imagine what I could do now!" She roared, she got him across his ape mask, It singed just like the arm did.

An arrow that glowed bright purple came wizzing past her ear, it stuck Naraku in the arm.

The ground began to shake and below the ape clothing burst free oak-like tentacles.

"You're only fueling the fire!" She shrieked, clawing at the wood, indeed the wood began to burst into flames, the colors danced in her golden eyes as she glared up at Naraku.

"When you go to hell, say hi to mother for me won't you?!" She growled, jumping high in the air and grabbing her sword from its sheath, sliced his head clean off his shoulders.

"You think that can kill me?!" Naraku laughed evilly.

"It's a puppet, Kagome, shoot him in his heart." Sheumaru heard Sango whisper.

"Okay," she said grunting slightly, she was notching another arrow.

"InuYasha, duck!" Sheumaru grabbed her brother's arm pulling him down mid jump. As she did so a second shimmering purple arrow shot next to her ears.

The arrow hit his heart and Naraku fell, but what hit the ground wasn't a body, but a small wooden doll. Sheumaru picked up the hair wrapped around the doll.

"We could have fun with him," she laughed darkly, "Kagome, may I see one of those see through things you possess?"

"Uh-sure." She said, they had all reached the siblings after she shot the arrow.

"The castle.. it's gone." Sango said, surprised.

"Like the puppet, it was an illusion." Sheumaru growled, placing the hair in the bag and tucking it away in her kimono.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Asked Miroku.

"Like I said, something fun." She walked ahead of them, needing time to think about all that went down.

 **A: Another chapter! As always, please review I'd love to hear what you have to say. Bye bye now!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl and Tetsusiga

She was hiding up in a tree when she saw it. Naraku and Sango, were chatting.

"Naraku, you have a lot of nerve showing up here," raged Sango, reaching for her boomerang.

"There is no need for that.. I merely came to discuss something that might be important to you." His deep voice rumbled, even in the whispered words.

"And what might that be? You take away my home, the jewel shard, you kill my father, my brother. What else could be important!" Her voice raised slightly, InuYasha stirred lightly in answer.

The look of horror on her face would almost be comical if not for the dire situation. Sheumaru heard her let out a breath of relief when InuYasha stopped moving.

"Do keep your voice down.. there is no need to wake the others." Naraku spoke even quieter to the points that Sheumaru had to strain her ears to hear it.

"What do you want?" Sango asked, clearly irate.

"You mentioned that I killed your brother.. What if I told you I didn't?"

"What?" Sango now sounded interested.

"Like you, I put a jewel shard in him. If you want him back alive you will give me the Tetsusiga..." Naraku chuckled at the interested tone in her voice.

There was a pause as Sango thought it over in her head.

"Don't do it Sango." Sheumaru whispered, pleading.

"Let me think about it." Sango said finally.

"I will come for you tomorrow." Naraku nodded, and just like that he was gone.

Sango walked back inside the small hut.

"Sango you idiot!" Sheumaru growled.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sheumaru asked, enraged. She had pulled Sango away from the group the next morning.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Sango asked, with a guilty expression written all over her face.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You're little chat with Naraku last night."

"How much did you hear?" She asked nervously.

" _All_ of it." Sheumaru crossed her arms.

There was silence as the winds blew passed them and Sango chose her next words carefully.

"That boy that Naraku controls with the jewel is not my brother, my brother died in battle, I know that..." She trailed off.

"And?" Sheumaru asked, impatient now.

"But I was thinking.. Naraku wouldn't send a puppet to retrieve the Tetsusiga, it's just too important-" Sango was cut off by the half-Demon in front of her.

"- so you intend to use the possibility of you giving him the sword as a lure and we can attack him and end all this mess?"

Sango nodded.

"That _is_ smart. Maybe I can trust you." Sheumaru said thoughtfully.

There was silence between the two of them again. Neither one knew how to talk to the other if their friends weren't around.

"I'm going back to the others before they wonder where we got to." Sango breathed.

"Okay, but before you go, can you promise me something?" Sheumaru was looking down at the ground, watching the grass move lazily between her toes.

Sango turned to her, suprise etched across her fair features.

"Promise me, no matter what is at stake, never listen to Naraku or his manipulating words. Remember who your _real_ friends are."

Sheumaru was looking at Sango now, searching her eyes for any lies, any _secrets._

I promise." Sango said determinedly.

Sheumaru smiled and they walked back to the hut together.

 **A: Another chapter! As always please review! Bye bye now!**


	9. Chapter 9: InuYasha And Kagome

***INUYASHA***

He looked out of the hut, seeing his sister and Sango in a heated discussion. They were just far enough away that he couldn't hear them.

"InuYasha, lay back down so I could dress your wounds. That's the second time you've gotten up." Grumbled Kagome, holding up bandages and ointment.

"It's just a scratch." He ignored her.

"Exactly a scratch, it shouldn't take me two tries to put a bandage on it. Besides, a scratch to you is a broken bone to us humans." Kagome urged.

He stood there silently at the door until he saw his sister calm down considerably.

"... Fine, but I think this is fruitless. My wound will heal itself by tomorrow." He does as he was instructed and lies back down.

"And what will happen if this wound reopens hm? It's best to heal it while we can. There's no way we know what will happen between today and tomorrow."

"You got me where you want me! Why are you still arguing the point?" InuYasha grumbled.

"I wasn't arguing the point, I was just saying." Kagome said irritably.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." InuYasha gave up, but still maintained his attitude.

"My History teacher says boys during this era were supposed to mature faster, but I personally see no difference," Kagome sighed, "Now could you please move your arm!" She looked up at him, glaring.

 _What did she know? I've changed... I have changed right?!_ InuYasha thought. He moved his arm, and she pulled down the sleeve to reveal the cut along his side.

Naraku's puppet had clipped him in the side with one of its oak arms, he got away just in time before the braches burst a flame by his sister's claws.

"What do you think of Sheumaru?" He asked suddenly.

"She's different." Kagome said indifferently, shrugging.

"What do you mean _different?_ We're all different. We're a band of misfits."

"Well... she's not exactly like you. I mean besides looks and that you're half demons you've got nothing in common." Kagome stopped dressing his wound, pulling back up his sleeve.

He must have been imagining it but he could have sworn Kagome's touch lasted a moment longer than necessary.

"Huh?" He asked finally, shaking the thought away.

"Well.. she's calm and collected.. most of the time anyway. She doesn't yell as much as you..." she trialed off.

"Oh so, you want me to be more like her then?" He huffed, enraged.

"You didn't let me finish-" Kagome tried.

"No, no I've heard enough, I don't need to hear that you praise Sheumaru." He cut her off, getting up.

He felt a pull at his sleeve and stopped.

"You didn't let me finish.. I like those things about her but I like your personality more, you're courageous and always look out for me when I'm in a tight spot. You put up this tough boy act but really you're just this big softy." She didn't look at him when she said those words.

He wanted her to look at him though. He wanted to look in her eyes and see the words were true. He sat down on the floor and looked at her. _Really_ looked at her.

She was pretty, there was no doubt about it, that's what Kikyo and her have in common but.. they are polar opposites. Kagome was kind, and yet always spoke her mind. Kikyo was strong and silent.

 ***Kagome***

He reached under her chin and moved her face up so she could stare perfectly into his golden eyes. At first, Kagome had to admit, she never imagined she would have feelings for him. She focused too much on the negatives.

He yelled at her. But why? She found herself asking whenever they got in fights; because he was worried and scared.

Now in a moment like this she'd hope he'd realize her feelings.

"Kagome.." He whispered, searching her eyes, no doubt finding out what was already true in her heart.

"InuYasha.." She said just as soft, his hand had moved to her cheek now, she placed her hand over his.

There was silence as the two shared soul- searching and then all of a sudden:

"No Shippo. Do not go in there!" It was whispered but they could still hear it.

This is why she was thankful for solid doors in her era, not just curtains.

InuYasha got up, Kagome immediately missing the warmth his body created,her hand still on her cheek where his was a moment ago,and ripped the curtain away.

Shippo, Sheumaru, Sango, and Miroku fell in a dog pile onto the floor at InuYasha's feet.

"Thought you would listen in did you?" InuYasha glared menacingly down at them.

"Yes we would! And we weren't listening in, we were letting you two have your moment and then come in safely without inturupting!" Miroku huffed.

"Why won't you two kiss already?" Sango asked, clearly as agitated as Miroku.

"Or at least confess your love? I've been smelling it on you both since I arrived and honestly it gives me great headaches. By the very least the smell will calm down." Sheumaru tried to sound indifferent but was clearly on her toes.

When nobody answered her and Kagome and InuYasha starred at each other with blushes on their faces she stomped out of the hut. Incoherent mutterings in her wake.

 **Author's Note: Hello, I hope you have enjoyed this little snip it of Kagome's and InuYasha's relationship, seeing as this is tagged "Kagome x InuYasha" even if it isn't part of the main plot.**

 **I hope that I have written the characters close enough to the manga and anime that you readers will be happy.**

 **Anyway, if you're still reading this that is awesome, please review I'd love to hear what you have to say. Bye bye now!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sword Broken

Naraku had come back for Sango, just as Sheumaru and Sango predicted.

Sheumaru's ears twitched as she heard a body hopping from branch to branch. Instantly her hand reached for her sword, she looked up at InuYasha, he was in the same position. He nodded at her, then to the door.

Together they left the hut, leaving their sleeping friends behind. Naraku was there, practically on the front porch.

"You've got some nerve, Onigumo." Growled Sheumaru.

"I see Sango doesn't care as much as I thought she did about her brother." Naraku ignored her, looking down at InuYasha's belt.

"You're wrong, she does, she just knows that _thing_ you control isn't her brother anymore." InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusiga, it transformed into its grand self.

"I think it's best if you just stand still." Sheumaru smirked, unsheathing her sword. Unlike Tetsusiga, Tensing, her sword, was not as grand, more slim and easier to wield when moving quickly.

"I think I'll wait till your friends awake, you'll need all the help you can get." Naraku said coldly.

"You!" She yelled, running at him, he dodged, she slashed at his ape coat and he dodged again.

With a yell InuYasha had joined the fray, nicking Naraku's arm.

"It seems you made me bleed." Naraku acknowledged calmly.

"I'll do a lot worse too." Growled InuYasha. Tetsusiga swung at Naraku from the side and he jumped, avoiding it.

Sheumaru had joined in again, jumping off the edge of Tetsusiga she made a move to clip Naraku before they landed on the ground again.

She got him at his mask, what it revealed, was a handsome face with dark long hair.

"Your face.." Sheumaru whispered, landing lightly on the grass again.

"Were you expecting the burned and scarred face of Onigumo?" Naraku chuckled.

"Kind of.. yes." She snarled, "Because then I would have even _more_ reason to kill you!"

"Sheumaru get behind me!" InuYasha suddenly yelled.

But she didn't have enough time, she hadn't heard it over her own blood pumping ears. Naraku had taken this moment to take her sword and shatter it, with seemingly little to no effort at all. She stood frozen.

In that moment, there was a bright light and Sheumaru suddenly knew why InuYasha had yelled for her to get out of the way. It had finally _registered,_ he had used the Wind Scar.

Sheumaru felt her shoulder, pulling away her hand she saw it coated in red, fresh, blood.

"I'll see you later. Maybe not you, you'll die within hours. There is an upside though, you'll see your mother again very soon." Naraku smirked, chuckling evilly.

Sheumaru fell to the ground, feeling the life leave her body, feeling the fight leave with it. She would see her mother again, she'd be happy.

Kagome screamed somewhere far away, muffled voices were saying her name over and over again. She would leave them and that was okay, she would see father again, and mother. They would greet her with open arms. InuYasha would be fine without her for a couple more years, he'd lasted this long.

 **Father wouldn't be happy you failed!** A dark and low voice suddenly shouted at her from inside her head.

 **Get up! You're not ready to die! This is your chance, hurry! Your mother's killer is getting away!** It snarled at her, menacing.

She felt the sudden surge to fight, to live. Sheumaru wasn't done yet and there was no one who was going to end her life before she was ready.

"Sheumaru.. your face." InuYasha said, her eyes opened at his voice.

Her vision was red around the edges, perhaps she had died crying. She growled at him and moved to get up. It turns out Naraku had stayed to watch the show, and he wasn't looking very cocky.

"Your scent.. your blood has changed.." he remarked.

" **Onigumo** _.." She snarled, "_ **you** **think** **shattering** **my** **sword** **and** **me** **taking** **the** **Wind** **Scar** **at** **full** **force** **would** **kill** **me?**

He had moved further away, she noticed her brother move closer to Kagome and the others.

 **"I have yet to experience something.. I can't wait to test it on you."**

Sheumaru placed her claws deep within the wound on her shoulder, when she pulled away with her claws soaked in blood they bust a flame.

 **"Try my Dance of Flame!"** She let the blood and fire flick off her claws, the half-moon crests of her attack headed toward Naraku.

His ape outfit burned away as he couldn't get away fast enough.

As he turned to run away, a spider shaped burn was visible on his back.

 **"You coward get back here!"** She ran towards him, intending to catch him. To _murder_ him.

"Sheumaru!" InuYasha seemed to have found his voice as he shouted her name.

Sheumaru froze, she turned, facing him she licked her lips, " **you made him get away.. I must kill you!"** She snarled, but there was a glint in her eye, she looked toward her shattered sword.

There was a pause as her innards fought against each other.

"She's fighting the demon blood in her system!" Myoga's voice called through the quiet.

Naraku was long gone by now.

"Look at her eyes! They're changing!" Kagome's voice reached her ears.

It was true, the red haze around the edges of her vision was gone.

" **Must.. get to sword... Can't kill InuYasha..."** She muttered, dragging her feet to the sword. Her clawed hand reached out, her feet nearly walking backwards in protest.

 **"I won't kill my brother over you not being pleased!"** She snarled at herself.

Sheumaru felt her hand clasp against Tensing's hilt, there was just enough sword connected to it that her demon was swayed and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Sheumaru!" InuYasha yelled again rushing to her side.

She was breathing heavily, there was no way she was going to win.

"Myoga.." she strained, the flea was on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Yes Sheumaru?" He asked, fearful at how weak her voice sounded.

"You must get Totosai, he.. needs to fix Tensing.." she coughed and blood spat out her mouth.

"We can worry about that later." Sango said, reaching her side.

"No-we can't, your safety is at stake if the sword isn't fixed.. my soul will be devoured if I change anymore." She was getting weaker, she could feel it. It was the same feeling when she first got struck by the Wind Scar.

"Move out of my way," Kagome said hurriedly, carrying a box in her hands. She sat beside Sango.

"Sheumaru.." Shippo said next to her.

"Shippo, I'm fine I promise." She said but grimiced, feeling a stab of pain.

"You boys better turn away while I dress her wounds." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha and Miroku.

Sheumaru half expected Miroku to joke or to peek as Kagome slid off most of the top of her kimono, but this was a serious time after all.

"Sango, feed her this. It helps with the pain." Kagome muttered, giving Sango one of her drinks she brought from her world and some pills, Sango nodded.

Sango placed Sheumaru's head in her lap and moved to give her the drink and pill, Sheumaru obliged. Near her shoulder and stomach, she felt Kagome's hands and the bandages.

"This is all well and good but I can't be moved..." Sheumaru muttered, seeming to be the only one to voice the problem. She grimiced again.

"I'll carry you. It wouldn't be my first time carrying an injured person." InuYasha said, his back still facing her.

"Myoga.. is he still here?" She asked, "you can turn around now." She added.

"He left as soon as you said so.. figures.. he must think we're in danger." InuYasha turned around to face her again.

"We are." Sheumaru said,grimacing.

"How so?" Miroku asked.

"I've told you, with Tensing broken I will likely transform into my full demon self again.. each time I do a piece of my soul is lost. Next time I will likely not remember any of your voices. Naraku knows this I'm sure of it. And he will use it against me." She tried to sit up but her arms shivered and gave out beneath her. Her head fell in the grass again.

InuYasha bent down and picked her up, putting her gently on his back, "we can talk about this tomorrow. You need rest."He said quietly.

Sheumaru fell asleep before they even reached the hut. She knew InuYasha wasn't going to sleep tonight.

 **A: Here you go, a way longer chapter than the others, anyway, I know this goes a little against cannon considering InuYasha hasn't met Totosai and has used the Wind Scar but hey that's why it's a fic.**

 **As always, please leave reviews I'd love to hear what you think! Bye bye now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Totosai

"Of course you treat Tensing wrong! I thought you were more respectable than InuYasha but it appears not!" An old man yowled as he looked at the broken sword.

"For the last time Totosai just fix the damn thing!" Sheumaru grimiced, enraged.

"Lay off of her, she lost a lot of blood yesterday." Kagome came to her rescue.

"I can fix it, but I'll need to seal something with it.." the old man said thoughtfully.

"What?" Sheumaru asked, getting up, using the sheath as a staff.

"Let's talk outside. Besides you can't exactly fix it in the _wooden_ hut now can you?" She added, grimacing again as her shoulder cried out in pain.

"You shouldn't be moving yet." Miroku said calmly.

"I'm fine. I just need some air. Come on Totosai." She gestured for him to follow. Sheumaru saw the old man shrug and gather up the pieces of Tensing, and walked out behind her.

"Sheumaru you shouldn't-" but before InuYasha could finish from his spot on the porch she glared at him.

"I will move when I want to. You are not the only one with healing powers InuYasha."

She saw her brother gulp, and nod.

"Let's go find you a good place near the lake, there should be enough rocks over there for you to work on my sword. InuYasha you are welcome to join." Sheumaru added seeing the bored look on his face.

Her brother sighed, "I got nothing better to do."

She grimiced again when she picked up her right leg. It was sore, and in some places it seemed as though her nerves weren't working properly.

Just as she suspected there was plenty of big rocks for Totosai to situate himself on.

"What is it you were needing to fix my sword?" She sat down next to him, breathing heavily, the short walk was enough to cause all of the energy to leave her body.

"Will you give me a tooth?" The old man asked, not looking up at her but looking with a quizzical look down at Tensing.

"Of course." She said simply, putting her hand in her mouth, she nearly laughed at the horrified look on her brother's face, and pulled a fang out with ease.

"It will grow back in less then a day." She smiled at InuYasha, "otherwise all us demons who use swords would have a lot less teeth."

Behind her Totosai was hammering down on the sword, occasionally stopping to spit fire out of his mouth.

"I really appreciate this Totosai, if I had just been a little less stupid-" Sheumaru started but was cut across by the sword maker.

"You were being brave, not stupid. There is a difference, how I found that out was listening to the stories Myoga told me of InuYasha." He said over his hammer hitting Tensing again.

"I'm right here you know!" InuYasha said, irate.

Sheumaru smiled at him, getting up she walked wobbly over to him, placing her feet in the lake.

"He means good, Totosai. He's a fool, but he means well. You know, Mother used to drop me off at his hut when she was too busy for children to be around." Sheumaru said thoughtfully.

There was a pause and then:

"Do you miss her? Your mother?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Sheumaru gave a sad chuckle, "What child doesn't? You still miss your mother I presume?"

InuYasha nodded.

"About last night I'm sorry-" he started.

"-it wasn't your fault, so don't say you're sorry. Because it means nothing even if you did it on purpose or it was your fault. Saying sorry doesn't change the past." Sheumaru looked at the sheath lay was in her lap, thinking the nights' events over.

Her red eyes and purple slashed eyelids flashed through her memory, she shivered despite the heat.

"InuYasha... I want you to promise me something." Sheumaru now looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Never leave Tetsusiga. Never loose your humanity. Your soul will be devoured do you understand? No matter how enticing becoming a full demon you must not let it happen."

He nodded.

"Alright, It should work even better now!" Totosai called her over.

Sheumaru wobbled up to him, her uninjured hand out just in case she were to fall. She took the sword and put it in its sheath.

"I can already feel the magic working. Thank you Totosai." She gave the man a hug, he was surprised but returned the hug.

"I must be off." And just like that the man and his cow flew off.

Sheumaru's steps were stabler now that she was both on level ground and that she now had something in the sheath.

"What did you mean by 'magic'?" InuYasha asked curious.

"My sword can both heal and hurt." She stated simply.

"How?" He asked, more interested now.

"Father knew you would need the Tetsusiga to battle your foe and to survive. Sesshōmaru's sword is because he needs to learn to care. And because I can do both, the sword does what I ask it to." She stopped and felt the sun on her face.

"I'm going to take a nap... all this moving has made me exhausted, besides you know how Kagome is about injuries." She gave a weak chuckle, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah I do." InuYasha smirked, looking back at the hut.

"She feels the same for you as you feel for her, InuYasha."

Sheumaru muttered and left her brother to be a flustering mess.

 **A: Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As always please review I'd love to see what you're thinking. Bye bye now!**


	12. Chapter 12: Koga

"Just tell me when you need rest, I will gladly get off Kirara." Sango said, seeing Sheumaru's heavy breaths.

"Thank you, Sango, but I am fine for now." Sheumaru grimiced slightly,hitting her damaged leg against a tree stump.

"What the hell is that?" Asked InuYasha suddenly.

"Human blood and lots of it." Sheumaru growled.

"But there's something else..." InuYasha thought aloud.

"Wolves." Sheumaru said, looking around for any sign of the animals.

"Why would wolves attack whole villages?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe they got a jewel shard and have now changed their meals." Miroku suggested.

"Yes, It is faint but I do sense a jewel shard." Kagome nodded.

"Look!" Shippo pointed, at the end of his finger was a slaughtered village.

"It looks like we were right," Sheumaru muttered as the walked through the village, careful of the bodies.

Wolves growled at them from behind, they all turned. Kirara transformed and InuYasha rushed at them.

Kirara bit into one and threw it off to the side, InuYasha clawed at a few and they started running away, howling.

"They're calling their leader." Miroku acknowledged.

" The shards, they're coming fast!" Kagome yelled in Sheumaru's ear.

"So is the scent of demon!" InuYasha looked to the mountain outside the village.

A strong swirling wind came at them, Sheumaru had to grip her sword tightly as to not be enveloped in it.

"Which one of you started killing my children?" The demon asked. He was dark haired and blue eyed, something rarely seen.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked him.

"My name is Kōga, I am the leader of the wolf demon tribe."

"InuYasha, He has three jewel shards. One in his left arm and one in each calf." Kagome pointed.

"Alright this will be fun." He said, drawing Tetsusiga.

"Have you heard of the wolf demon tribe?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yes, though they appear mostly human they act just like the wolves the lead."

Sheumaru watched the fight intently, she wanted so badly to be out there, fighting. It was something to do. Besides she hated the stench of wolf.

"You need to work on your aim with that thing. You really are an _insolent pup._ " Kōga said with confidence, jumping into the air to avoid another one of InuYasha's attacks.

"I'll be sure to make it hurt when I rip out those jewel shards!" Growled InuYasha, enraged by those words.

"Here goes nothing!" InuYasha suddenly shouted. He was summoning the Wind Scar.

"Something smells weird." Sheumaru heard Kōga mutter before jumping away.

He landed in front of her.

"I'll be taking that girl now," he smirked pointing at Kagome, who was standing behind her.

"I think not. In case you've forgotten wolves are the ancestors to dogs, so do us all a favor and leave Gramps!" Sheumaru snarled, her hand already on her sword.

"You're just as awful as the other one.." Kōga sighed.

"And you stink as badly as they say." Sheumaru moved her free hand to her nose.

Kōga sighed again, turning into a whirlwind he managed to slip past her, grabbing Kagome as he went.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Get back here you mangy wolf!" InuYasha yelled.

"How could you let her get away?" InuYasha asked her, irritated.

"Have you forgotten then? Or shall I remind you? The technique you use to slaughter most demons we come across, in fact the technique in which you can kill a hundred demons in one swing; was used on me at full force! I am not in any fighting condition though I hate to admit it. But I can promise I will hurt you if you dare get in my face again!" With every time Sheumaru raised her voice, she glared harder at her brother, to the point he was sinking to the ground.

"If she had red eyes.. I wouldn't know the difference.." She heard Miroku whisper to Sango. The girl nodded vigorously.

"...Well are you going to yell at me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

There was a pause as InuYasha cowered on the ground.

"Good," Sheumaru muttered satisfied, "now let's go save your girlfriend before she's wolf dinner."

"I'm going to murder him.." muttered InuYasha as he sniffed the ground. They had followed the track of the whirlwind to the mountains outside the villiage.

"This is the fifth time I've heard those words." Miroku said, putting up his fifth finger.

"Taking Kagome like that- What's that smell?"

"Wolves, lots of them." Sheumaru looked up, feeling like she was being watched.

On the side of the cliff they were walking up, a wave of wolves were running at them, teeth bared and growling. They grabbed her and InuYasha by their arms hauling them down the mountain.

"Sheumaru!" Sango yelled.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled beside her but it was too late.

 **A: I know it's been a few days and this isn't exactly a long chapter after leaving for that long but I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me.**

 **As always please leave reviews I'd love to hear what you have to say. Bye bye now!**


	13. Chapter 13: His Plan

"Are you okay InuYasha?" Sheumaru asked, grunting she rolled over so she was off her bad leg.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He looked over at her. His voice was raspy, landing that hard on his back had caused the wind to be knocked out of him.

"I've seen better days.. Where did the wolves go?" She looked around realizing that the wolf stench had dissipated, there were no more wolves around them.

"They're gone, Kōga called them back." InuYasha said getting up dusting off his red Hakama.

"I _really_ hate wolves," Sheumaru remarked, groaning as she got up, she felt around for her sword, "those muts took Tensing!" She growled now, no longer feeling the pain as she began to climb the cliff they were thrown from. Powered by anger she made it up the side of the mountain in less than a minute.

"Well?! What's taking so long? It's best we get going before the demon blood starts coming alive!" She yelled down at InuYasha, her brother began to scale the cliff.

"I am going to gut them alive, the nerve-!" Sheumaru cut herself off making a nasty gesture with her hands that resembled the snapping of someone's neck.

"We'll get your sword back, don't worry." InuYasha put a hand on her good shoulder.

"You say that until I get red eyes and it's _your_ throat I'm ripping out." Sheumaru sighed.

"Just don't think about it." InuYasha tried.

Sheumaru gave a weak sarcastic laugh.

"Come on we'll get there quicker if you get on my back." InuYasha knelt in front of her, and Sheumaru, swallowing her pride, reluctantly climbed on.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

They finally reached the cave in which the wolf scent was strongest. Refusing to show any sign of weakness in front of her enemies, Sheumaru climbed off of InuYasha before they got to the cave.

Her demon was already itching to get itself free, without Tensing on her hip it knew it had a chance.

"Get out of here! No dogs allowed!" Growled a heavily armored wolf demon from the corner, Sheumaru laughed.

"We don't want to be here, but I'm afraid you took something from me, and him, mine's a nice shiny sword, his is a woman. Care to point us in the right direction?" She snarled the last part, making it clear Now was not the time to jest.

"We're not telling you half-breeds anything!" Snarled another.

"I don't have time for this.." InuYasha trailed off, pulling out Tetsusiga.

"Wait. InuYasha, there are pups present." Sheumaru whispered to him, pointing to the baby in one of the wolf demon mother's arms; there were few children around the ages of five that seemed to be amongst the legs of the adults as well.

"Listen. At least give me my sword. I need it." Sheumaru tried, a few of the men let out laughs.

"I don't like to do violence in front of pups. It can be scarring but then again they aren't mine and I can murder you each in front of them. Give me my sword!" She growled, her demon blood sensing she was in danger began to transform her features.

She held her head in her hands, " **please.."** It came out whispered and broken but still intimidating.

"Something strange.." muttered one demon closest to them.

"Her scent.. it's changed.." muttered another.

The children in the room gave a little cries of fear and ran to their parents.

"Do you want her to slaughter you?! Get her her sword!" Barked InuYasha suddenly.

With the danger of the other demons and the fact that she was already hurt was causing her demon blood to kick into overdrive.

" **You!"** Sheumaru snarled, " **You hurt me! You made me weak!"** She was facing InuYasha now, all sense gone.

Foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog she turned to the others, " **you will die! All of you!"**

The children screamed, parents held them close to their chests. InuYasha suddenly shoved something in her hands, her sword. Suddenly her power drained, she was feeling the pain in her leg and shoulder again.

"Come on, if they won't tell us where Kagome is, I'll just sniff her out." InuYasha instructed her to climb on his back again, she did.

"I'm sorry.." She said to the wolves, her voice muffled by InuYasha's hakama, but she knew that the wolves could still hear her. The pups were still clutching to their mothers. The fathers standing in front of his family, glaring at them as they left the cave once more.

 **XXXX**

"There she is!" Sheumaru pointed up, Kōga was dragging her up through the air, fighting with some bird demons.

"That bastard!" InuYasha yowled, dropping Sheumaru off by Sango who was still riding on Kirara and went off to go fight him.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha roared from above, slicing easily through the birds with his sword.

"InuYasha!" The girl responded, Sheumaru didn't miss the note of relief in her voice.

Sheumaru turned her attention away from her brother, he would be fine; placing her hands through the sleeves of her hakama, she turned to Miroku and Sango.

"What's with some of the tribe being here? What are those birds?" She asked, intrigued.

"It seems that the wolves and these birds have been in battle for a long time, and Kōga is after their leader because he has a shard, but he needed Kagome to see the shards." Miroku explained.

"I see.." Sheumaru said thoughtfully.

"What exactly took you and InuYasha so long? I thought he'd come to Kagome's rescue as soon as he realized she was gone." Sango asked looking up at the fight above.

There were only few bird demons left, having been mostly cut down by InuYasha. They had seemed to find the king and were focusing on dislodging Kōga's arm from the birds mouth.

"The wolves stole my sword." Sheumaru said, leaning heavily on it, all this moving around was too much but she would never admit it.

She was too prideful damnit!

"They did what?" Sango breathed, horrified.

"Did you-" Sheumaru cut across the monk.

"Yes but only for a moment. You should have seen the looks on the pups faces.. they were terrified of me." She sighed, she didn't like it when a child was sad, let alone be the reason to cause such emotion.

"It looks like they're done.. shall we join them?" Miroku asked, looking up again.

"That sounds good.. you should hear what Kagome is saying right now.." Sheumaru said sorrowfully, but there was really a laugh behind her words.

 **A: There a longer chapter, I hope you are enjoying this so far, and if you are please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Also you may have noticed that instead of calling InuYasha's a Kimono for the first like three chapters it has now been named hakama, I realized that Kimono was a completely different thing and I am sorry for my lack of culture but it is my first time writing anime/manga fic so I'm still getting used to certain names.**

 **If I still am getting it wrong please tell me! I hate to be wrong the entire time and nobody tell me and find out later and be completely embarrassed :(**

 **Sorry for that long tangent.. Bye Bye now!**


	14. Chapter 14: InuYasha and The Boy

"Do you think we should be spying on him like this?" Shippo asked his friends. They were hiding behind some bushes, watching InuYasha look around him and jump into the Well, out of sight.

"We can't outright watch him. Think of his personality, he'd never go get Kagome." Miroku explained.

Sheumaru didn't really care for watching her brother, she was feeling slightly better and began to wander off into the woods.

"I'm going to get us some food," she explained as she noticed Sango's curious look.

Without waiting for an answer she wandered farther into the forest, just bored. Also she hadn't yet gotten used to being alone with Sango and Miroku. What did Kagome call this feeling? The 'third-wheel'?

Sheumaru stooped down to pick up some berries and herbs, she would hunt for meat later. She was feeling better now, having it be three days since she was struck with the Wind Scar. She still had a slight gate to her walk and still adorned the scars along her right side, but it wasn't nothing she hadn't experienced before.

Something behind her moved among the brambles, she sat still, rock hard against the wind.

"It is rude to sneak up on people you know." Sheumaru smiled but never looking at her watcher.

"You.. you're a demon." The little boy said from the bushes, by the sound of his voice he couldn't be more than four.

"Yes I am." She nodded, picking some flowers as she stood back up.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked, a sharp tone in his voice.

"I choose to be here. Is that so bad?" At this Sheumaru had turned around.

"Demons aren't welcome here." The boy said quietly.

"What if I told you I wasn't full demon? I have human in me as well."

"Half-demons aren't welcome either!" The boy pouted.

"No one has come to stop me." Sheumaru looked around, humoring him.

"Well that's cause they don't know but once I tell them.." The boy trailed off.

She turned and walked, clutching to the flowers and herbs.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked irritably.

"Well I don't want to get caught now do I?" Sheumaru questioned, finding this whole situation rather funny.

When she got no response she kept walking, she could still smell the boy following her, she could still hear his rapidly beating heart.

After a while she set the herbs and berries down having smelt wild boar in the midst of the greens, smelling the air she crouched, her eyes swerving left and right, waiting to see the creatures great ugly snout.

With a rustle of leaves Sheumaru pounced on the creature, a squealing pig hung by the foot from her hand, she snapped its neck and it stopped crying.

A voice gasped behind her and she sighed, "if you do not wish to see such sights then why do you choose to follow me?" She was getting rather irritated, she didn't liked being stared at.

"I lied.. I don't have anyone." The boy said strongly.

"Haven't you heard the stories little boy?" Sheumaru asked him, walking away to a nice sizeable rock on which she will gut the boar.

"I'm not afraid. You're a half-breed." The boy spoke matter-of-factly.

"So you think you can take me on then?" Sheumaru turned around and sized up the little human. There was no way.

"Well no." The boy said simply, crossing his arms, "I just know half-breeds aren't as strong."

"That doesn't make the slightest bit of sense." Sheumaru sighed, turning back to the boar.

"It does to me!" The boy retorted.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked, trying to see around her frame.

"I'm preparing a meal. If I don't scare you would you like to help?"

There was a pause as the boy thought, "as long as I'm not part of the supper." He shrugged.

Sheumaru laughed, "I don't like the taste of human blood."

The boy seemed less tense at that, walking around the boulder he asked, "so what do I do anyway?"

"Well, I've already gutted a piece here," she pointed, "Do you know of any rivers that aren't far from here?" She asked.

The boy nodded vigorously.

"Good now, take this meat and go wash it there, it's best to get all the bugs off it first. Don't want to get sick." She added, seeing the boy's confusion.

The boy nodded again and bent to pick up the now two pieces of meat.

"Thank you so much for your help.. I didn't get a name?" She said thinking back.

"Rayou." He said, turning around to get to the lake.

"Rayou." Sheumaru muttered, seeing his back move farther and farther into the leaves.

 **XXXXX**

What's a kid doing here?" InuYasha barked, he had fetched Kagome from her era, they were all sitting next to a fire.

"Rayou meet my brother InuYasha and his friends Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Sango. Everyone meet the kind boy that helped me fetch food for us to eat, Rayou." Sheumaru introduced.

"As kind as he is, he can not stay. He would be in danger." Miroku warned.

"I am aware and I have warned him. He says he is content with finding a place in the next village." Sheumaru knelt down in front of the fire, Rayou copies her pulling the twigs that they would use as skewers out from under his arm pit.

Sheumaru began to put the pieces of boar meat and fish on the sticks as Rayou began to put the berries in a bowl.

"It's nothing compared to Kagome's but it'll do." Sheumaru sighed.

"This is delicious." InuYasha said taking a bite out of a skewer.

 **XXXXXX**

Rayou was nestled next to Sheumaru fast asleep, he had fallen asleep quicker than even Shippo, but he was young and worked hard to help her.

Sheumaru was truly grateful that kids, though they may seemed scared at first, can come to warm up to demons and the other way around.

She was truly sorry that she would have to let him go in the next day or so.

 **A: Cute little chapter. I hope you enjoyed and as always please leave reviews. Bye bye now!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Necklace

**KAGOME**

Kogome weaved herself in and out between the throngs of people. She was back in her time.

 _Stupid InuYasha and his damn pride!_ She thought thinking about how he reacted to her helping Kōga. Kagome understood that InuYasha felt betrayed, but her understanding could go only so far.

It wasn't like she signed this paper saying she was done with InuYasha and moved onto Kōga. Sure Kōga was nice and spoke his feelings when it came to Kagome but it just wasn't the same, like it was with InuYasha.

She claimed, whenever she talked to her friends at least, that InuYasha was a no good hot-head. And though that sometimes may be true it was always for good intentions.

The whole reason she was out and about in downtown was _for_ InuYasha. Well him and the others, she thought she would return to Feudal Japan tomorrow and seeing as such ment she needed to stock up on food.

But, _most_ of it was for InuYasha. She always got the most ramen out of any other "Ninja food" her friends desired.

She stepped into a store, the bell above the door chiming, happy to welcome a costumer.

She went to the usual section picking out Sango's coffee grounds; Miroku's favorite chips; Shippo's lollipops; Kirara's fish crackers; and finally, though regretfully, Kagome picked up six of InuYasha's favorite ramen.

 _God she spoiled him more than Shippo!_ Kagome sighed.

Almost exiting the store she stopped near the jewelry section, like she always did, she had to admit though, the natural rocks and gems found in the Feudal era were, in her opinion, much prettier.

But something caught her eye this time, it was a small necklace with different signs and meanings, each piece of carved wood was deprecated by a stone that was polished.

 _Sheumaru never asks for anything when she's over here. And she has always been fascinated by runes and the necklace InuYasha adorned. And it was only 1134 yen..._ Kagome's train of thought faded, and quickly she payed the woman behind the glass counter display and pointed to which necklace she wanted.

After giving the kind woman a smile and a "thank you" she left to check out her things and be on her way.

 _Sheumaru is going to love this!_ Kagome's voice sounded overly excited in her thoughts even to herself.

 **SHEUMARU**

After the quick little snip at InuYasha and Miroku about the boy she settled down and began to prepare the meal with Rayou.

Kagome started pulling things out of her bag, what her brother affectionately named as "Ninja food". As usual, Sheumaru wasn't expecting anything as she hadn't asked for such things no matter how many times Kagome offered.

She was pleasently surprised however that, when her hands were clean, Kagome handed her something.

"It's a necklace from my _village."_ Kagome explained, Sheumaru knew that she was only using the word "village" because of Rayou.

"It has runes.. and beautiful stones.." Sheumaru muttered mesmerized staring at each one in pure fascination.

"I'd knew you would like it!" Kagome squealed.

Sheumaru placed it over her head, the band stretching and then falling just before her hakama, one of the runes in the middle of it was hidden behind it though, it was the sign for love and it belonged there, close to her heart.

She placed her hand there, feeling the rune with her finger, she pulled her hand away and looked at what the other wood chips said: **Love, Happiness, Clarity, Hope.**

"Thank you, Kagome." Her voice was full of sincerity.

"It was the least I could do. I felt bad because you never choose to get anything. It just felt wrong." Kagome shrugged, picking up a skewer.

 **A: I know extremely short but I hope you enjoyed this chapter that was a Kagome/ Sheumaru friendship.**

 **As always please leave reviews! Bye bye now!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sibling Rivalry

"You leave me be!" Sheumaru barked.

"Why did you let the boy stay?!" InuYasha asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't see the issue, we dropped him off two villages ago!" Sheumaru huffed.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why did you think it was okay to bring him to us?" InuYasha's hands retreated into the sleeves of his hakama.

"That is none of your concern!" Sheumaru snapped, copying him and placing her hands in his hakama.

"Besides, why did you choose to have Kagome with you?" She shot back.

Her brother stuttered, trying to come up with the right words.

"That's what I thought." Sheumaru said with a victorious smirk.

"You know.. there are times when I think they have nothing in common and then something like this happens and I don't know what to think.." Sango muttered into Kagome's ear and the girl sighed.

"I sense an evil presence," Miroku muttered.

"You're just saying that because this village will likely have someplace to stay." Sango accused.

"I am not!" Miroku defended

"Save your honor, monk." InuYasha agreed.

"I hate to do this to the people, but I'm hungry and I don't want to hunt for anything." Sheumaru sighed, still having her nose upturned.

"Then let's go," Kagome said, pushing her pink contraption towards the village.

They walked down to the village, silently, it was still rather awkward between herself and InuYasha, whenever she caught his eye she quickly looked away.

Sheumaru wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving in. She didn't feel at all sorry for allowing the boy to stay with them until the next village. He was all alone, it was the _least_ she could do.

"Our temple is being haunted?" The old temple owner, asked with a horrified tone in his voice.

"Yes, but don't worry, it will only take me a moment to exorcise it." Miroku assured the old man.

"Please, but I must repay you. It is getting late, would you like to stay as payment?" The temple owner asked him.

"That would be wonderful, thank you, we are all very tired." Miroku said, as though he wasn't expecting this outcome.

 **XXXX**

They were now leaving the village, having a well night's sleep, and a very good dinner and breakfast.

"We walk so much.." Shippo groaned.

"Says you! You're riding in a basket." InuYasha pointed out, irritably.

"What's that?" Sheumaru asked, scenting the air, diverting everyone's attention.

"I'd know that despicable scent anywhere. Sheumaru get ready to meet our big brother, Sesshōmaru." InuYasha growled.

"Is he nice?" She asked innocently.

"Far from it." Kagome said darkly from beside her.

A demon appeared in front of them, looking very regal despite the fact that he was missing an arm.

"I see this is why I scented two of you." The demon said, his voice soft, barely above a whisper and yet so intimidating.

"Hello, I'm Sheumaru your sist-" Sheumaru was cut off.

"I don't care," he said simply.

"Well, that was more rude than need be I think." She snapped but Sesshōmaru continued to ignore her.

"I have come to take your sword InuYasha." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Sheumaru gave Kagome a questioning look.

"Sesshōmaru has been after InuYasha's Tetsusiga ever since he was inherited Tensusiga." She explained, Sheumaru nodded, understanding.

"InuYasha always sends him home with his tail between his legs though," Kagome added with a thoughtful expression.

InuYasha had drawn his sword, facing his older brother, snarling about things like "to hell with you!" And "You ain't taking Tetsusiga even if it was from my cold dead hands."

Sesshōmaru had mentioned something like, "I'll just melt your fingers then." And lunges at him, his poison claws ablaze.

"Do you think I should join in?" Sheumaru asked.

"It's best to let them just have at it. Human brother's are like this too." Kagome sighed.

"Really?" Sheumaru asked, skeptical, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no actual blood is drawn in most cases but the hostility is still there." Sango agreed.

InuYasha yelled and Sheumaru, acting on instinct joined in the fray, if only to check on her brother.

"Are you alright?" She touched his face, making him look at her.

Sesshōmaru's poison claw prints were imbedded in InuYasha's neck.

"I'm fine, you get back with the others." He groaned as he tried to get up.

"You got what you wanted Sesshōmaru, now go." Sheumaru had left her brother's side, standing protectively in front of him.

"I didn't get what I want." Sesshomaru sounded indifferent.

"Leave now." She growled, unsheithing Tensing.

"Hm.. You are no match for me. I won't take Tetsusiga now, but I will. And when I do I will use it to kill _both_ of you." And with that he retreated into the bushes of the forest.

"Get back here! You-you awful-" She slue curses at him, rolling off her tongue as fast as she could think of them.

She ran into the bushes she saw him disappear into, scenting the air for any sign of him.

Cursing loudly as she couldn't find anything, irate with herself. She slashed through a tree to her side, needing to do _something._

"He's gone." She growled, having reached the others.

"InuYasha will be fine, I put the antidote in his system. He should be back to his normal self in a few days at most." Kagome explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Good." Sheumaru said simply, turning away, she lept into a tree to wipe her tears away without any on lookers.

 **A: Another chapter, I know it's been a few days but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. As always please leave reviews. Bye bye now!**


	17. Chapter 17: Heart-Eyed Wolf and Kagura

Sheumaru had woken up early that morning, everyone was still asleep, even InuYasha who had his back against the nearest tree, his arms wrapped protectively around Tetsusiga.

Her ears perked at the sound of fast running water, a waterfall was nearby. Sheumaru creeped silently away from the group, careful not to wake InuYasha with his equally sensitive ears, or step on any of the others.

She sped through the bushes, itching to take a bath, it had been a while since their last hot springs visit. She undressed easily and weighted to the waterfall.

Sheumaru agreed with Kagome and Sango that the hot springs were nice, but nothing compared to the rhythmic thumping of a waterfall. It was like getting a massage, and it would feel great on her sore muscles.

She let the water hit her face, taking it all in. This was a moment to think, she needed that.

Sheumaru was confused: Father had said that InuYasha would need her help in fighting demons and yet, he has seemed to do everything well on his own. Maybe Father saw something and those words were his clue? Would InuYasha not heed her warning and become full demon anyway?

What about Kagome? Would she stop coming here if they collected all the shards? No that wouldn't happen, they were all her friends, she wouldn't leave them. Sure her visits would become less frequent but there was no need to stop them entirely right?

Sango, would she leave them too? Join some other demon-slayer village? But that's impossible, there are no other demon-slayer villages. Would she stay? Even with Miroku's constant lecherous ways? Oh but she liked that, or _him_ at least, so she could put up with it a little longer.

What about Shippo-

But she couldn't finish the thought as the putrid scent of wolf invaded her nose. She didn't turn, she just yelled over her shoulder at her watcher, getting slightly red in the face with embarrassment; she was used to Miroku, that's why she handled situations like this easily, but this wasn't Miroku, this wasn't anybody she knew.

"Did the dog scent get washed away by the water? I thought you wolves hated our scent." Sheumaru growled.

She didn't sense her watcher leave, and his scent still encased her nose without waver.

"You better leave before I skin you alive!" She snarled now, getting rather uncomfortable.

Sheumaru had had enough of the silence, it was creeping up her neck like a centipede, it's small legs making her skin curl. She turned to face her intruder of her privacy, her arms covering her chest as she yelled.

"Leave before I decide to make your death slow."

The wolf that faced her up the hill looked rather scrawny from where she was at, his hair stood out distinctively though, it was a light grey almost white color with a darker black in the middle.

The wolf, it seemed was rather intrested in her and Sheumaru felt sick to her stomach. He climbed down the hill, loosing his balance on the last couple of rocks but then regained his composure as he approached her.

"I-I'm Ginta," He stuttered, blushing.

"What makes you think I want to talk at the moment?" Sheumaru asked rather stiffly, returning to her washing, hoping he'll go away.

"I just wanted to say you're very pretty," he ignored her intentionally rude tone.

"I-Thank you." Sheumaru seemed flustered on purpose, a plan formulating in her mind.

There was an awkward pause, Sheumaru faced him again, a blush plastered on her features.

"Do you mind grabbing my clothes? We can keep talking after that if you'd like?" She asked him, her voice soft.

He went searching for her clothes, and when he found them, he stood up right again.

"Found 'em! So-" but what he was going to say next was cut off by Sheumaru hitting him on the back of the head. He fell in a heap to the ground, out cold.

"Now, when you wake up, you're going to tell me why you're so this far West." Sheumaru whispered in his ear after putting on her clothes.

She dragged him by the back of his collar to her awaiting friends.

 **XXXX**

When Sheumaru got back to camp, her friends were awake and Kagome was poking at something roasting over the fire.

InuYasha stiffened at the sight of Ginta passed out.

"Where have you been and why do you have a wolf with you?" He asked irritably.

"I was taking a bath, there's a waterfall near here, and this fellow decided to spy on me." She picked Ginta up slightly to indicate him.

InuYasha looked as though he was about to hurl a bunch of curses at the wolf, but Sheumaru held up a finger, stopping him.

"You can do that when we get enough information out of him."

"What information?" Asked Miroku, interested.

"Well, don't Kōga and the others live somewhere East of here? Don't you find it a little strange that they're this far West?" She questioned, placing Ginta down and picking at the food Kagome had given to each of them.

"Now that you mention it.. That is a little odd." Sango agreed.

"He's stirring!" Shippo said from beside the demon-slayer and they all turned to face him.

Quickly Sheumaru knelt beside him, putting on a fake and worried voice, "Ginta, are you okay? I hit you too hard, I really dislike bees and I got carried away."

The group looked at each other, surprised at how well she could go from talking about using someone as an intel device to concerned and careing, they shivered, unsettled.

"I'm fine.. where are we?" The wolf asked looking around at her friends.

"Oh, I thought we'd come here and talk, it's so much nicer than the river." She smiled at him. On the inside she was crying, she really hated doing this, and maybe if there was nothing going on she could continue having a friendship with him but it would have to be nothing more.

"Good idea. But why are you with them?" He looked again at her friends.

"Well.. InuYasha is my brother-" she was cut off as Ginta shimmed away from her brother, who coincidentally, was leaning on the tree next to his.

"Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you as long as you're with me." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Really?" Ginta looked unsure.

"Really," she nodded, holding out her hand, "now let's go talk away from prying ears." She gestured toward InuYasha, her brother huffed and rolled his eyes, playing along.

"Like I'd want to hear you two giggle like love-sick humans." He turned away from them as they retreated into the trees.

"I'm Sheumaru by the way," she introduced.

"Sheumaru.. pretty name." He acknowledged.

"Thanks, I like your name to."

"Really?"

"You ask that question a lot don't you?" She smiled at his light blush that dusted his cheeks.

There was silence and Sheumaru hated silence and so she figured now was a good a time as any.

"So.. why are you this far West then?" She asked in a casual tone.

"Oh.. um.." Ginta looked unsure again, and uneasy.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." _But you really need too,_ she added to herself.

"No, no I want to it's just dark Is all.." He trailed off and Sheumaru waited, knowing that he wants to finish the story.

"The Northern Pack had come to us last night, saying that they heard tell of a jewel shard in a nearby castle and that it would be easy to get to. But Kōga, who is still injured with his fight from the Birds Of Paradise, refused. Few of us went with the Northern Pack, promising to get the shard so Kōga could heal.. but one of the North returned to us this morning, handing the shard to Kōga he died." Ginta wasn't looking at her but she knew he was trying not to cry.

"So, Kōga, being the wise leader he is, went straight for the castle, along with me and my friend Hakkaku. But that's when I saw you and got left behind." He finished his story now facing her.

Involuntarily she found that her hands had left her sides and now were holding his face, wiping the stray tears away,no ulterior motive now she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." It was the only thing she could think to say. She knew that Ginta knew that most, if not all, of the men were dead. His _family_ was gone just like that.

They stood like that for a moment, welcoming each other's embrace.

"Surely there is something I can do? That we can do?" She asked him looking up into his face again.

"Kōga won't like it, but with your help and InuYasha's Tetsusiga I'm sure we can fight whoever did this to the packs." Ginta sighed and Sheumaru nodded.

"Whatever you need." _Naraku is behind this I'm sure of it. It has his damn scent all over it._

 **XXX**

"What are we doing again?" InuYasha asked irritably for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes.

"We are saving Kōga and his pack. I am certain that Naraku is involved." Sheumaru growled. Within saying Naraku's name twenty times Ginta had finally asked who this Naraku was and after a long explanation he finally seemed to get that Naraku was the worst demon in these mountains.

They arrived at the castle before either of them could snap under anger at the other. InuYasha's anger was directed toward the fact that he had to save his worst enemy in order to have a possible chance of defeating Naraku; Sheumaru's anger directed at the fact that InuYasha wouldn't shut up about it.

"Kōga!" Ginta called, he was in a fight with a woman, who with one flick of her fan created whirlpools of wind.

"I control all of the wind inside these castle walls!" The woman stated, yelling over the wind howling.

"She has to be a servant of Naraku!" Miroku yelled, jolting InuYasha into action.

"I'm going to kill you!" InuYasha growled as he stood in front of the woman.

"You showed up late I see." She acknowledged.

"Yeah!" InuYasha growled.

"I am Kagura, Sorcerous of the Wind."

"Good to know!"

There was a change of scent in the air, InuYasha was trying to summon the Wind Scar but something wasn't quite right.

And then it hit Sheumaru like an arrow, Kagura controls all the wind inside the castle walls if she can do that, that means InuYasha can't see the Wind Scar!

It seems her brother figured this out as well because he bellowed:

"Shoot me with one of your arrows Kagome!"

Kagome looked concerned, "but-"

"Trust him!" Sheumaru nudged and Kagome gave a sharp nod. She notched and arrow and it peirced the wall of wind that Kagura had created.

"You fool! My barrier will repair itself!" Kagura hissed.

 _But in doing so will make the Wind Scar reappear! You really do have a brain brother!_

There was a bright light and when they all thought it was over, it had no been so rejoiceful.

Kagura had gotten away, on a flying feather. A spider imprint on her back.

"Kōga!" Ginta called again, racing to join his leader, Kōga was on the ground and bleeding from multiple small cuts.

The shard in his arm, black and seemed to be turning his entire arm dark with it.

"It was a decoy. A fake." Kagome explained trying to reach and get the shard out of him but the demonic aura was just too strong.

"We could cut it off?" Sheumaru suggested.

"Great idea." InuYasha said excitedly.

"Wait!" Kagome said suddenly, pulling out one of her arrows, the arrow broke through the barrier and Kagome was able to dislodge it from his arm.

"He should be safe now."

Sheumaru saw Ginta smile, "of course he is. It's going to take a lot more than that to kill Kōga." And with that Ginta picked him up.

"It was real nice getting to talk to you Sheumaru," he added before walking off.

"It was very nice talking to you too Ginta, I'm glad we could help." Sheumaru smiled.

"And If there is anything we can help with let me know!" He called over his shoulder.

"Sure thing!"

 **A: Oh my god! Hello long chapter. Sorry if the end seems a little rushed, it's just been so long since I've seen that first fight with Kagura you know? Anyway as always please leave reviews! Bye bye now!**


	18. Chapter 18: Full Moon

Sheumaru was fidgeting, her leg bouncing against the ground as she sat cross-legged, her arms buried in her hakama. She still didn't get over the uneasiness the full moon brought.

"Stop fidgeting, you're fine," InuYasha said dismissively.

"She's not acting very differently from you InuYasha." Miroku came to her rescue, InuYasha gave the monk an annoyed look.

"She has nothing to worry about, I've got Tetsusiga," InuYasha stated with a huff.

"Can you stop discussing my well being like I am not here; I will do perfectly well on my own and I will not have you protect me!" Sheumaru snapped.

"Does it hurt your pride or something?" Shippo asked after a minute.

Sheumaru didn't respond but looked away from the three males, Sango and Kagome had gone to the hot springs near by.

"That's ridiculous!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"You don't like having other people help you either," Shippo leered at the dog demon.

"No, that's not true I let Sheumaru help me a few times," InuYasha pointed out in his defense.

"Only when she has practically shoved herself into battle." The monk said, agreeing with the small fox demon.

Sheumaru got up having enough of their talk, there was no need for her to justify herself, and there was certainly no need to stick around if all they were going to do was talk about her like she wasn't there.

"Hey, where are you going?!" InuYasha called after her, irritation evident in his voice.

"It's called a walk, I like to take them." She glared over her shoulder at her brother menacingly.

"You shouldn't go alone," Shippo said politely.

"I'll be fine Shippo, I'm just going to get the girls I'll be back soon." She stated, her voice a little lighter addressing the small boy.

But as she turned back around the girl's were already walking up to their camp. _Great, there went my escape plan._

"Why looking so glum Sheumaru?" Sango asked, seeing what must be a displeased look plastered over her features.

"Nothing," she sighed, "just.. tired." _Of my brother's attitude and Miroku's constant need to defend me._ She didn't say it aloud but she almost wanted to.

"Me and Sango were talking and we found something that you might want to hear," Kagome said as they reached the fire and she sat down next to InuYasha.

"Oh?" He asked, intrested.

"Did anyone else notice the spider imprint on Kagura's back?" Sango said, sitting down next to Miroku, Sheumaru smirked.

"The same stench too now that I think about it." InuYasha, nodded agreeing.

"What if Naraku impersonated or was her, this wouldn't have been the first time he's done it," Kagome continued.

"It couldn't be," Sheumaru dismissed the idea almost instantly, her leg back to its nervous bouncing now that she too was sitting down, "look at the way she fought, it was like she was fighting InuYasha for the first time." She explained further seeing the confused looks on her friends faces.

"Perhaps she was a reincarnation?" Miroku suggested.

"That's my most likely guess." Sheumaru sighed, looking at the moon, she still had seven hours of this.

"A reincarnation?" Kagome finally asked, seeing as no one else seemed to want to ask the question.

"Naraku is made up of over thousands of demons, he told us that himself, it is possible that he could separate those demons from his body as a way to have extra power," the monk elaborated.

"But if he could do that why didn't he start off with them in the first place?" It was now Shippo that asked the question.

"He's grown more powerful," Sheumaru muttered darkly, "and his power will only grow if we do not get the jewel shards."

There was a pause as everyone let her words sink in to their full meaning.

"Alright! Time for a subject change!" Kagome said suddenly, very loud after their moment of silence and Sheumaru jumped.

"Oh sorry," Kagome gave a nervous chuckle at Sheumaru's expression, "I forgot."

 _I forgot._ Sheumaru mimicked mockingly as she settled down again, _you wouldn't be forgetting if you were in my spot._

"So what is this new subject change you so clearly wish to talk about?" She grumbled.

"I noticed you and Ginta getting chummy when we saved Kōga," Kagome said in a sing-song voice.

"So?" Sheumaru asked, indifferent, "we're kind of friends and he thinks I like him like he likes me. I just didn't want to break his fragile heart in front of everyone."

"You feel nothing at all for him then?" Sango asked, now joining in on the apparent fun.

InuYasha had let out a sharp breath, seeming to try and keep his laughter in.

"I feel nothing, and he's a disgusting wolf, if I were to settle with anyone it would be another dog demon or a human. Seeing as dog demons happen to be scare these days it will likely be a human." She shrugged, placing her hands on the inside sleeves of her hakama.

InuYasha nodded, approvingly.

"Don't look so high and mighty over there InuYasha," Sheumaru growled, "I chose to be like this because of Father."

"I wasn't looking 'high and mighty'!" He exclaimed in his defense.

"Yes you were, you have that same smug look you wear when you defeat a demon!"

"Was not!"

"Were to!"

"They act younger and younger with each stupid fight." Kagome sighed, the monk, Fox demon, demon-slayer and cat demon all nodded glumly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Don't make me pummel you, InuYasha!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try with your human form!"

"Don't test me!" And with a loud **thwack** Sheumaru hit him over the head with the hilt of Tensing.

"Ow!" InuYasha said while rubbing the large bump that was beginning to form.

 **A: Hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter. As always please leave reviews, bye bye now!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Witch

A light whistle filled Sheumaru's being, her ears flicked in iratation, trying to go back to sleep; she needed these precious hours now that the sun had risen and she was at ease.

The whistle grew louder and still Sheumaru tried to ignore it.

"CAW!" Suddenly the bird shrieked in her ear and she jumped.

"You awful pigeon leave me be!" Sheumaru growled, but as she turned to get up the bird was already flying away.

Far away from the group a young woman held out her hand to her awaiting pet.

"The group with the shards is close then? Very good Kinta, you are a very good boy. We shall set for them after I pack my things." The woman hissed giving an evil chuckle.

She set the bird down, and the crow transformed into a man, "as you wish my lady." He bowed.

"Get some clothes on, I can't bear to look at you this way," The woman turned away from his naked form.

"As you wish, my lady." The former crow bowed once more and left into the home to retrieve some of his clothes.

Back with the others, Sheumaru stared now perplexity at the spot in the sky where the black bird had left her vison.

There was a sudden uneasy feeling throughout her body and she gave an awkward shiver.

"What's going on? Why did you yell?" InuYasha blinked the tiredness from his eyes.

"Nothing," but her eyes were still fixed on the spot in the sky.

"Come on now, I can smell it on you. You're uneasy." He shoved her shoulders with his lightly.

"Crows are a bad omen," she sighed, "and I just saw one. It woke me up."

"You can't honestly beileve In omens can you?" InuYasha scoffed.

"I can when I feel this unsettled."

Her brother was about to retort when one long and solem note reached their twin ears.

Suddenly it was as if she couldn't control her body, as she began to walk toward the source of such a sad instrumental note.

She looked beside her, her brother was doing the same, his eyes dull and lifeless; hers must look like his too.

They walked slow, as if wounded from battle, away from their still sleeping friends.

 **XXX**

They were still walking, still in the same daze, as they were that morning when the sun began to set behind the mountains. Every hour there seemed to be a new higher or lower note that would fill their ears and they would change direction.

When the trees cleared, Sheumaru got a good look at what was in front of the siblings:

A woman, with stark white hair that reached to the back of her knees, wearing what looked like a white kimono; and a man, with short cropped black hair, with equaling endless pools of black orbs for eyes, like the woman he wore a white kimono as well.

"You called us here Master?" InuYasha asked, his voice lifeless.

"Yes I have, come, you must be tired from your journey?" She held a flute in the hand that was beckoning them.

"Very much so, Master." The words left Sheumaru's mouth without her consent.

"I have had Kinta make you some jasmine tea, it is waiting for you inside," The woman said with a wicked grin.

"Thank you, my lady." The siblings said at the same time, their dull lifeless voices made the cruel centipedes of discomfort crawl ever so slowly up from the bottom of her spine.

They walked unsteady on their feet and followed the woman inside the small hut. Inside was a table in which they all sat down at and Kinta poured them glasses of the tea he prepared.

"After this, you shall rest and go back to your friends in the morning." The woman said, eyeing them over the top of her glass.

"Yes Master," The siblings responded at the same time once more and Sheumaru gave a slight quiver at the uneasiness it caused.

"Is something the matter dear?" The woman asked her.

"Nothing, just with fall so near I start to get a little chill, Master." Sheumaru played it cool, her words coming out as dull as ever.

"In that case it best you have some more tea then, it should warm you right up," The woman smiled kindly at her.

"It is already starting to work, thank you Master," Sheumaru said as she took a sip.

She suddenly felt very dizzy as the room around her began to slide in and out of focus, Sheumaru was confused still when her head hit the wood floor, sleepily, she heard her brother do the same.

"That's it, sleep you disgusting demons, fall under my spell so I can take Tetsusiga and when your friends come looking I shall take the jewel shards and become the most powerful witch in history!" She cackled evilly as Sheumaru's vision slid out of focus and everything went black.

 **XxXx**

"Where did they go?" Shippo sounded panicked.

"I don't know, at first I just thought maybe they wanted some alone time to get to know each other better, but it's dark now and they still haven't returned." Miroku spoke beside him.

"It's a good thing we have Kirara or we would have no idea and it would take us forever to find them. They're the ones with the keen noses after all." Kagome said from in front of them.

Sango flew ahead with Kirara to see if she could find the half-demon siblings.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called through the trees.

"Sheumaru!" Shippo copied her.

"InuYasha!"

"Sheumaru!"

"Look! Sango's back, maybe she has some news." Miroku pointed to the sky and indeed there was Sango and Kirara clearly seen in the near twilight sky.

"Hop on, all of you!" Sango said in a rush as they landed.

"Did you find them?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"There is no time!" Sango dissmised as they all got on.

 **XxXx**

When Sheumaru woke up later that night, something seemed off. _Really_ off.

The witch and her partner were no longer in the room, so they must be outside, she rolled over and tried to get up, but she was tangled in something.

She looked over at InuYasha and gasped, her voice sounding much quieter, much _younger._ Her brother was small, and he was also tangled in something. It was his red hakama.

Horrified, Sheumaru looked down at her hands, they were small too.

The woman had _de-aged_ them.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She whisper-yelled. Her voice sounded so strange to her, like it wasn't even hers. It was high and quiet. She didn't like it.

"What?" Her brother grumbled from beside her, his voice sounding slightly deeper than hers but nowhere near as deep as when he was near an adult.

"We have been turned young!" Her voice revealed her terror.

"What? No way!" Hurriedly, InuYasha looked down at himself, indeed he could no longer fit in his red hakama like Sheumaru couldn't fit in her black one.

"What are we going to do to g-get out of here?" Sheumaru asked, having the sudden urge to cry as her voice broke in the middle of her question.

With a wave of red fabric before her eyes, she realized that InuYasha was hugging her now, "don't cry, we'll find a way to get out of this don't worry."

She nodded into his shoulder hugging him tightly.

"My my, look at how cute you are. My lady has said that once she is done extracting the youth from you, I could have you for dinner." Kinta stated evilly from above them.

"Oh no you don't, Iron Remir Soul Stealer!" InuYasha ran forward but Kinta's head already hit the floor. An arrow sticking up out of his back.

Sheumaru walked up next to him and looked out the door, their friends were there, fighting the evil witch.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's little voice yelled.

"InuYasha! Where are you? Where's Sheumaru?" Kagome looked feverishly around them.

"Right here! Right here!" They waved their hands, trying to catch her attention. They did.

"You.. are so small." Kagome had now left Sango and Miroku to the woman and had come closer to them.

"She de-aged us, her plan was to steal Tetsusiga and the jewel s-shards hoping to become the most p-powerful witch that ever lived a-and she was going to suck the y-youth out of us so she could live longer." Sheumaru explained, hating her frail, breakable voice.

"I want you two to go inside, and don't look at what's going on." Kagome ushered them inside.

"We're young _now._ But we have seen blood and gore _before."_ InuYasha argued.

"InuYasha, now is not the time." Kagome said in a stern voice.

InuYasha nodded nervously.

Kagome left them to be to themselves, immediately Sheumaru hugged her brother again.

"I'm scared, big brother." She found herself saying.

"Don't be, they'll kill the wench and we'll go back to normal." He assured her, Sheumaru nodded.

 **XxXx**

"You can come out now!" Kagome's voice said after what must have been a long battle, Sheumaru could see the sun rising once more.

InuYasha let go of her, and after some difficulty they both managed to wrap their hakama's around themselves so they wouldn't trip and dragged their swords out with them.

"Why are the so small?" Sango asked.

"The witch's spell must not have subsided when she died." Kagome said with a defeated look on her face.

"Well it certainly stopped de-aging them otherwise they would be babes by now." Miroku said.

"Take us to Kaede, I feel that old hag has something up her sleeve," InuYasha growled, seeming to be disappointed and angry that he hadn't changed back.

Sheumaru started to walk but tripped on her hakama not long after, "I hate being this small." Her voice muffled by the grass.

"I think you two look adorable!" Kagome sqeauled, Sheumaru stuck her tongue out at her.

"They're even smaller than me," Shippo acknowledged, stepping beside them.

"I don't like this!" InuYasha suddenly started bawling.

"It's okay, big brother." Sheumaru hugged him.

"It seems the longer they're this age they start acting like it." Kagome suggested.

"So it seems," Miroku smirked down at the crying InuYasha, "It is quite amusing to watch though."

"You leave my brother alone you mean monk!" Sheumaru growled.

"Let's go," Kagome said, picking them up from behind.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, his head on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You smell very good." Sheumaru could hear both his heart and hers skip a few beats.

 **XxXx**

Sheumaru found herself staring up at the house ceiling, they had shown up late to Keade's and thought that they would fix this problem tomorrow.

With one final turn over and realizing there was no way she could sleep, she got up and walked over to InuYasha's bed.

"Big brother! Big brother!" She whispered, tugging at his blankets.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"I can't sleep," Sheumaru pouted.

"Bad dream?" He asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Sheumaru didn't know what else to do so she nodded.

"Come here then," he moved the blanket and she climbed in, feeling much better having him there.

"Big brother?" She yawned, already feeling sleepy.

"What?" His voice sounded tired too.

"I'm sad we didn't grow up together." There was a long pause and then:

"Me too."

Sheumaru's eyes drooped close once more and she fell asleep, welcoming the darkness.

 **XxXx**

"I see.." Keade said with a thoughtful expression, looking down at the young half-demons.

It was next morning and the group had told the old priestess everything that happened the night before.

"I might have something.." and with that the old crone left to the back room, when she came back she was holding two saucers and a gourd.

"Drink this up and ye should be as good as new." She said, pouring the bright liquid into the saucers.

Sheumaru and InuYasha did as they were told, finishing two saucers worth of the liquid before feeling anything happened.

Sheumaru felt herself get taller and the clothes that she was swarmed in now fit her perfectly, she smiled as she looked over at InuYasha.

"Thank the gods we're back to normal," she gave a sigh of relief.

"You said it," InuYasha nodded.

 **A: There, This never happened in canon but I thought this was a good idea and I wanted to do it so I did, I hope you don't mind.**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave reviews( I love reading them) bye bye now!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Demon Goshinki

"I need to rest and bathe," Sheumaru whined.

They had been traveling for three days and nights now, with barely any time to rest and they hadn't come across a single village.

"Preach!" Kagome sighed next to her.

Sheumaru gave her a confused look, "but I am no priestess."

" It's an expression that we use in my time, like uh, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush?" Kagome offered up as an example.

"A bird.. is worth two in a bush?" Sheumaru's eyebrows furrowed closer together in more confusion.

"Never mind," Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Please! My village! A demon!" A wounded villager fell into InuYasha's chest.

"What?" InuYasha shoved the man away, still holding the man by his shoulders as he swayed unsteady on his feet.

"A huge demon, it started devouring our village.. help us.." the man's voice seemed to fade, his eyes closed he fell to the ground.

"He's dead." InuYasha said stepping over the body.

Sheumaru looked up and saw smoke starting to appear above the trees.

"We must hurry," Sango said from atop of Kirara, Miroku was behind her.

Sheumaru nodded, looking over at her brother, he already had Kagome and Shippo on his back.

They ran together, Sheumaru's feet almost caught on the downward slope of the mountain they were coming from, but she managed to stay up right.

When she reached the village, she couldn't help the gasp and her clawed hand reaching to cover her mouth. Ahead of them was a giant purple demon with a head bigger than her body, one of its fangs easily as big as her arm.

 **"Children... how tasty you will be.."** The demon said as he looked over a house he must have just demolished.

"Back away from the children demon!" Sheumaru growled, she began to run at the giant being, planning to strike at his calves.

The demon however had other plans, he jumped out of the way, Sheumaru now stood in the demons place in front of the children.

"Run if you know what is best for you," she warned her back facing them, she heard them scuffle behind her and then their light foot steps running away.

 **"I know who you are.. you are Sheumaru.. Naraku warned me of you. Though he thinks you are not a greater threat then InuYasha."** The demon's voice now this close to her made the ground under her feet quake.

 _He says that does he? Well, who was the one who burned him alive?_ Sheumaru couldn't help the cold thought that invaded her head.

 **"You may have done that, but his argument is he has managed to elude you more than once."** The demon hissed.

"Sheumaru what are you doing?!" She heard her brother growl and run towards the two.

"Tread lightly InuYasha, this demon can read minds," Sheumaru warned.

 **"The name is Goshinki, I am Naraku's second incarnation. I have been told you have met my older sister Kagura already."**

"You certainly know a lot don't you Goshinki?" InuYasha's voice was thick with sarcasm.

 **"Yes, at the moment you are thinking of using your Wind Scar that you have been practicing. Your sister is thinking that I explain my thoughts aloud too much."** Goshinki growled.

"You aren't the first demon I have come across that could read minds Goshinki, you two would have got on just fine if I hadn't loped her head off." Sheumaru swung Tensing down close to the dirt, she nicked his toe.

"Though she was much smaller, the height difference would have been awkward." She picked at the dirt under one of her nails.

 **"This is just getting boring!"** Goshinki yelled, swiping at the siblings with a clawed hand.

"There we go! There's the fight. I was worried you were going to drone for even longer." Sheumaru laughed.

InuYasha swung with Tetsusiga, but missed, only getting a chunk of the hair on the demons neck. Sheumaru swung right after him though, and was able to cut off one of the beast's horns.

Goshinki gave a cry that made the ground shake like an avalanche was coming straight towards them as his horn fell to the ground.

 **"I knew of what was going to happen and I still couldn't stop it!"** He sounded quite angry with himself.

"That's the pain isn't it? You know what's going to happen and still there is no way to stop it. Honestly, sometimes I pity you mind readers." Sheumaru sighed.

 _What fun this is, I've been so bored, Yes we've been traveling for three days and three nights but we couldn't find anything to slay!_

"Sheumaru get out of the way!" InuYasha yelled, and this time Sheumaru obeyed, not wanting to be struck by the Wind Scar again.

But as she was expecting Goshinki to go in a bright light and a scream, a flash of the memory of her sword shattering to pieces as she watched InuYasha's sword get lodged in the demon's fanged mouth.

 **"I have got you now, InuYasha!"** She heard the demon grumble and with strickening horror she watched as the Tetsusiga cracked and fell from Goshinki's mouth in pieces.

InuYasha's eyes widened in the same horror, as he was distracted, Goshinki dug his claws all along InuYasha's chest.

Her brother fell limp to the ground.

It was a long moment before Sheumaru moved, and when she did, she glared up at the giant of a demon.

" I will heal my brother Goshinki, and you will wait for me to do so. Then me, the supposed weaker of the half-demon siblings, as said by Naraku, I will tear you limb from limb _alive."_

She must have been imagining it, but Sheumaru could have sworn the demon had taken a step back from her.

She walked slowly over to her brother, sword out and ready to heal him, but there was a sudden pulse from his body and Sheumaru came to a sudden stop.

InuYasha's scent had changed, his demon blood had awakened in him, with Tetsusiga broken and him bleeding out, it had decided to rear its ugly head out of dormancy.

"Stay back, no matter what happens! You understand?" She called over her shoulders to her friends, she saw them nod.

Sheumaru wouldn't show the fear that had formed in the pit of her stomach as he brother's blood red eyes searched hers.

 **"You have done something very wrong Goshinki,"** InuYasha's voice would be a coo if not it were dropped in evil, she watched with a clenched stomach as her brother cracked his fingers, **"and you shall pay for it with your life!"**

It didn't take long, a strike or two, maybe even three and the purple demon's fanged head lay detached from its owners body on the ground. With a loud thud the rest of the body followed close behind.

 **"Are you friend or foe?"** InuYasha's demon self remained still beating, his was apparently a lot more stubborn then hers.

"You wouldn't care either way, you are too blood thirsty after being locked away all this time." Sheumaru sighed.

 **"You are smart."** He acknowledged.

"I'll choose to take that as a complement." She sheathed Tensing.

 **"You expect to win against me with no sword?"** He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I intend not to fight you at all," Sheumaru looked at him straight in the eye, "but you refuse to go back into dormancy even after the danger has passed, so I do as I must."

" **You fool! And he calls you his sister."** The demon scoffed.

"Then that should only prove the point further, my brother is quite the idiot." Sheumaru raised her fists, "well? Are you going to make the first move then brother?"

 **"My pleasure,"** he hissed, running at her in full speed, she almost lost track of where some of his pressure points were.

 _Almost._

She grabbed him by the arm he planned to slay her with, pulling her brother forward it exposed the back of his neck.

With her free hand, Sheumaru brought down her hand upon his neck and for a moment he stood as if paralyzed and then dropped to the ground.

Sheumaru sighed and picked her brother up and placing him in her back, picking up the remaining pieces of his sword as well.

"Come, we must find Totosai, we need to fix Tetsusiga as fast as possible. It seems InuYasha's demon is a lot more keen on staying awake then mine." She ushered to her friends and they followed her in silent awe.

 **A: Another chapter, I know not as long as the one yesterday but regardless I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave reviews!**

 **Bye bye now!**


	21. Chapter 21: Tears To Shed

"Tetsusiga has been broken has it?" The old man had a quizzical look on his face.

Sheumaru nodded, handing the blade over to him.

"How did you quiet his demon?" Totosai questioned, looking over at the sleeping InuYasha on her back.

"Pressure points," Sheumaru shrugged, readjusting InuYasha slightly.

"I see, well I shall bring this to you in a few days time, but I will need a fang to seal it." Totosai's hand went up to his chin, rubbing it.

"Yes, I thought of that already," Sheumaru reached into her hakama pocket and pulled out a tooth and handed it to the old man.

"I will be back in three days, that should be enough time?" She asked as she turned to leave the cave.

"Yes, It should." Totosai nodded, placing the tooth and the broken Tetsusiga on one of his tables made of stone.

 **XxXx**

"Woah, what happened?" InuYasha blinked the blurry images away, rubbing the spot where Sheumaru had hit him.

"Good, you're awake," her voice was cold.

Sango was already asleep alongside Kirara, Shippo next to her, cuddling in the demon cat's fur. There are times where Sheumaru thinks that not only does he sleep with Kirara to keep warm but also that it might remind him of his father.

Kagome was busy making food for them all to eat, and Miroku was just staring at the bright twinkling stars, that seemed to wink at you mischievously if you ever looked away.

"I hate to be rude," Sheumaru said in a tone that greatly suggested otherwise, "but what in all the hells were you thinking?!"

She saw her elder brother cower away from her at her sudden loud voice.

"I didn't do anything-" her brother started but Sheumaru cut him off rather roughly.

"Did you do it to become full demon? Did you think the idea of your soul being devoured was the best way? Do you not care about my warning?" She hissed.

"How would I know he could bite Tetsusiga in half?!" InuYasha roared.

There was a pause as they searched each other's eyes.

"I-you.. ugh!" She snapped and got up, marching away from the fire.

 _Stupid InuYasha! He could have died, or killed any one of us for that matter!! The look in his eyes... was that how my eyes look?_

"Sheumaru!" Her brother's voice brought her out of her head and back to reality.

"It's best not to talk to me right now." Sheumaru growled though there was a break in her voice near the end.

"Well tough cause I'm talking to you anyway." InuYasha sat down beside her rather gruffly.

"I really didn't know Tetsusiga was going to break.. I didn't think it ever would." He sighed and looked at her, but she refused to look at him, staring instead, very intently, out from the cliff and down to the dirt roads that were nearly covered from this height by the trees.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, " for snapping at you, not me hitting you and you go unconscious part. Now don't go giving me that look, if I hadn't done that you would have killed us all, even your precious Kagome." She added at his disbelieving look.

"She's not my 'precious Kagome'" he huffed indignantly.

"Quit fooling yourself." Sheumaru gave a smug smile.

"Where is my Tetsusiga anyway? It wasn't anywhere at camp." Sheumaru decided not to mention the subject change.

"While you were out, we stopped by Totosai's while everyone else made it here." Sheumaru said, picking at some grass blades.

"How did you get me here?" He asked.

"I carried you of course," Sheumaru shrugged, "now get back to bed," she ordered.

"But I just woke up," InuYasha pointed out.

"I don't care, having your demon blood awake for as long as you did does nothing for the body except exert it, not to mention I hit you hard enough on your pressure point, that even if you were half-demon at the time you would still be out now." Sheumaru got up and shoved him towards camp.

"Sometimes I think you're just as bad as Kagome with injuries." InuYasha remarked as he made his way back through the trees.

 **XxXx**

"He went to see Kikyo again?" Sheumaru tried to keep her voice calm.

This had been the third time in which InuYasha had followed Kikyo's soul collectors, last time he had gotten them all in trouble by allowing her to get away with their chunk of the jewel shard.

Luckily, Sango had stayed behind with Sheumaru to help her heal from the Wind Scar incident otherwise Kikyo wouldn't be breathing, to put it nicely.

Kagome nodded solemnly, never really catching anyone's eye.

"Is he back?" Sheumaru asked, now having increasing difficulty reining in her building anger.

"Yes, he's off sulking where you two were talking last night," Miroku answered her when Kagome did not.

Without a word more Sheumaru sighed and left the group. Before she left the trees to talk to her brother, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her festering fury.

"A little bird told me that you saw Kikyo again last night?" Sheumaru sat down beside him.

"If you know than why do you make it sound like a question?" Her brother snapped.

Sheumaru ignored him and moved on, "why do you keep going back to her?"

"I'm sick of hearing that question!" Her brother yelled suddenly, "you guys keep yelling and giving disapproving looks in my direction. She was my first love, alright? And although in time it was fifty years ago, everything that happened between us feels like yesterday to me!" He finished his speech with an irritated huff.

"I understand," Sheumaru placed a clawed hand on his shoulder, "believe me, I do. But I stand where I stood before, and I shall say what I said then: what you have for the priestess isn't love." All anger was gone from her voice now, it was more concern than anything behind her words.

Her brother said nothing so she continued, "she manipulated you so she could be a normal human being. She wanted you to become a full human so she could paint her lips and not have a care to deal with; but she is the one who chose to purify the jewel, the one who took on the responsibility. You just happened to be there, and so she took the opportunity. It is hard to hear, I know, but the shadow of the woman you loved is nothing but a vengeful spirit encased in old bones and graveyard soil."

"It wasn't like that. You know nothing of what it is like to feel the way I did when I was with her." Her brother didn't look at her as he said those words.

"I know nothing do I?" Sheumaru snapped, unable not to, "you are not the only one to fall for a human, InuYasha."

He gave her a confused look as it was now her that couldn't look at him.

"I used to have a love, a _human_ love. He was sweet, and treated me well. We even promised each other we would get married when we were older. He told me that when we had kids he hoped that they'd have my ears because he liked them that much. He was not ashamed of me." Sheumaru's voice broke off quickly trying to stop herself from crying, or at least make the tears silent.

"What happened?" Her brother asked after a moment, his voice tentative as if he were testing the waters.

"My past caught up with me, that's what," she growled, her hands gripping at the grass as if the blades were her life line, "and when I left my eternal sleep I tried to find him, only to be told that he had died not ten years after I was shot with the arrow. He died in a war with a rival empire." She cried now, she couldn't help it.

"You have a perfectly good thing with Kagome InuYasha, stop holding onto your past, Kikyo is forever frozen in time. She can not be put to rest until you set her free. You are being selfish brother by holding onto her so tightly."

"I can do as I please." InuYasha said with the same snappish attitude from the beginning of their conversation.

"Well at the very least, set Kagome free." Sheumaru huffed.

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused.

"Kagome is sitting at camp, sulking because of the way you feel for Kikyo, the way you sneak away from her to go visit a woman from your past." Sheumaru raised an eyebrow at him.

 _How could he be leading two women at once and have no idea how Kagome is feeling about this? Honestly..._

"Whatever," InuYasha turned away from her and looked over the ledge.

"You really are the dumbest person I have ever met," Sheumaru sighed, placing her hands on the inside sleeves of her hakama, she left her brother to himself.

 **XxXx**

Sheumaru hadn't gone back to the camp when she stopped talking to InuYasha, but instead went to the lake to clean herself.

She wondered if it was okay to do this, to go to a waterfall without telling them. She had done this once before, but they were all asleep, though besides having a knocked out wolf on her arm they didn't seemed all that dazed by her absence.

Sheumaru froze, pulling her arms from her hair down to her sides slowly, as if she were to be hurt if she moved to fast.

"I can smell you Sesshōmaru," she growled, "What is your business here?"

"I would like you to send this warning to my little brother, I will be back in two days time to fight, as soon as the sun rises on the second day." His voice was in the same whispered tone as when Sheumaru first met him.

"Might I have the privilege to know what it is you will be fighting about?" She kept her tone steady though her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest. She was certain he could hear it even over the fast flowing waterfall above her head.

"Must you ask?" There was a slight menacing tone added to the rhetorical question.

 _The Tetsusiga, that's fine all I have to do is tell Totosai to wait a day... but if that happens than InuYasha will stand no chance against him and Totosai will likely die if he refuses Sesshōmaru._

Before she could growl out her own warning in turn Sesshōmaru's scent dissipated and was finally gone from her nose.

 _InuYasha! You are lucky the new moon is tomorrow!_

Sheumaru couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her, and rather unsettled, she left the lake to march back up to her friends and give them the warning she had so ungraciously received.

 **Author's note: Here's a little of Sheumaru's past, I realize that it's a little gloomy giving the holiday season and all but never the less I hope you have enjoyed and if you did please leave reviews.**

 **Happy holidays!**

 **Bye bye now!**


	22. Chapter 22: Sesshomaru’s New Sword

"InuYasha! For the last time I don't know why Sesshōmaru chose to warn you!" Sheumaru snapped.

"It's just not like him, he's never warned me before, he just was _there._ " InuYasha continued, unfazed by her tone.

"Just be happy that by the time he's here, you will be half demon again." Kagome said from across the fire, looking at a rather human InuYasha.

"And you'll have your sword," Sheumaru added as an afterthought.

"Right," Kagome agreed.

Sheumaru jumped into the nearest tree.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked from the ground.

"Somebody needs to keep watch." Sheumaru shrugged.

"I can't sleep so I'll join you." InuYasha got up and started walking over to the tree.

"Don't even think about climbing this tree. If you fall you'll break something and I'm not very keen on carrying you. You are a lot heavier than I imagined." She rubbed her arms for added effect.

"Fine then. I'll sit here." And with that InuYasha plopped down on the grass.

Sheumaru smirked down at her brother, any other time she would tell him that he needed rest, but with him being in his human form there was just no way that he would get even a wink of sleep. He would never admit it, but she saw the look in his eye, it was her same look, he was nervous on nights like these.

 **XxXx**

"Totosai? What are you doing here? I was going to get you." Sheumaru had fallen asleep at some point in the moonless night, so now she started to blink the blurry image of an old man on a three-eyed cow straight.

"That was the plan but I bring terrible news with me." The strange man sighed.

"What? Could you not fix Tetsusiga?" The sleep had left her body and now she sat on the tree branch very attentively.

"No, I could, just Sesshōmaru visited me yesterday-"

"Did he threaten you?" Sheumaru growled.

"Yes, he wanted me to make a sword from the fangs of Goshinki, the demon in which you fought and Tetsusiga was broken." The sword smith looked dreadful.

"And?" Sheumaru tried to keep the impatience from her tone of voice but the man did love to be overly dramatic.

"I told him no of course! Your father gave him Tensaga for a reason, I was not about to defile his final wish." He stayed with a blantant huff.

"So you came here yourself for fear of being killed because you refused Sesshōmaru?" She could have smiled if not for the serious situation. Totosai was like Myoga, always afraid of battle and went where it was safest, that would explain why the flee and the sword smith were such great friends.

"Yes," he nodded glumly.

"Well I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place to be protected. Sesshōmaru challenged InuYasha last night, or rather told me to warn him of the upcoming battle this very morning. He's set to be here as soon as day breaks." Sheumaru looked out over the horizon, the early morning yellow and pink colors greeted her with a welcoming warmth.

"Wha-" Totosai started but Sheumaru ignored the old man.

" I need to wake InuYasha, just stay behind us and you should be fine. Where is his sword?"

"Here," he handed her the sword that sat on the back of his cow.

"Thanks." She hung onto the branch with one hand, her free hand holding the newly freshened Tetsusiga, with a mischievous giggle she dropped the Tetsusiga on her brother's head.

"Ow!" Her brother exclaimed, waking, rather abruptly, from his slumber. He grabbed the sword that landed on his head and with his other hand rubbed where the sword had hit him.

"Time to wake up!" Sheumaru yelled.

"It was you!" InuYasha growled.

"There's no time for that now, Sesshōmaru should be here any minute if he's good on his word." Sheumaru jumped down from the tree, landing next to him.

"Believe me, he is," He muttered darkly from beside her, unsheathing Tetsusiga.

The sword lodged itself into the ground with a thud.

"What did you do to my sword you old geezer?!" InuYasha yelled, looking up at the still flying cow and its owner.

"I did nothing!" Totosai clearly wasn't allowing himself to be yelled at.

"It's so heavy. Before I could hold it with one hand and now I have to hold it with two." InuYasha argued.

"I only gave him one of your fangs, my fang worked perfectly before with Tensing. Did you have to add something more for it to work Totosai?" Sheumaru asked now eye level with the man as he had drifted down to the ground and was off his cow.

The others started awakening now at the sound of Tetsusiga falling to the ground and all the yelling.

"I see Totosai has returned with InuYasha's sword," Sango muttered in Miroku's ear.

"He seems especially irritated this time," Miroku muttered back, agreeing with the demon slayer.

"It must be your fang, you need to surpass your father or rather discover your own ability before Tetsusiga will return to its normal weight." Totosai explained.

"Well that's great!" InuYasha growled seeming to get angrier and angrier by the second.

"But if that's true than why didn't Sheumaru's blade react the same?" Kagome asked, walking up to them.

"I have already reached my peak of strength, therefore the sword doesn't weigh me down." Sheumaru elaborated before the sword smith could.

"InuYasha!" The voice was louder than Sheumaru had ever heard it, but there was no mistake on who was the speaker:

Sesshōmaru had come to join them now, and not in the slightest bit friendly.

"Sesshōmaru!" InuYasha called back to his half-brother, meeting him in the field.

"It seems you are having trouble holding your sword, InuYasha."

 _Sesshōmaru had noticed the dip in Tetsusgia as well did he?_

"Don't worry, this won't stop me from defeating you!" InuYasha growled and charged at his older brother, though he seemed slower than usual.

"You see, little brother, I had someone fashion me a new sword. It's made out of the very fangs of the demon that broke Tetsusgia in the first place, Goshinki's fangs." Sesshōmaru unsheathed his sword and from it flowed this evil and demonic aura.

"Does this fashion work look familiar Totosai?" Her eldest brother asked, and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the glint of pure hatred in his gold eyes.

"I'm afraid it does," Totosai muttered darkly, "that looks like the work of my former apprentice, Kaijinbō, he loved to make demon swords made by the very flesh and blood of other slain demons. They were so powerful, they were evil so I cast him out." He explained after seeing the young adults confused faces.

"Enough with the talking! Are you going to fight me or not Sesshōmaru?" InuYasha's shout brought Sheumaru's attention back to the fight.

"Why must you yell constantly?" Sesshōmaru growled and launched himself into the fray.

There were a few swings as Tetsusgia and Sesshōmaru's new sword clanked against each other.

The brothers broke apart only to do the same thing again, getting nowhere.

 _Come on, InuYasha! You must send him running quickly! You won't be able to wield Tetsusgia for very much longer..._

It was true, from the looks of it, just holding the sword steady seemed to be a problem this early in the fight, if her brother truly wanted to get anywhere, he would need to be quick about it.

"Wind Scar!" Her brother suddenly roared and Sheumaru was brought, rather roughly, back to the present.

Sesshōmaru screamed, the sound deafening to her ears, but then she caught something, a new scent.

She saw her eldest brother look down at his belt and she did too, Tenseiga was _pulsing._ Sesshōmaru was enveloped in blue light and then he was gone.

"He's gone!" Kagome cried.

"He's not dead though, I didn't feel the blade cut all the way through him." InuYasha said sheathing Tetsusgia, it seemed his arms were very happy to stretch themselves.

"You're right. It was Tenseiga that saved him," Sheumaru placed her clawed hands on the inside sleeves of her hakama, "but he is greatly injured, he reeked with the stench of blood. We will not see him for quite some time."

"So, back to more important matters," InuYasha walked up to Totosai, "How do I surpass my old man?" He was rather irritated still.

"By killing the very demon your father could not, his name is Ryūkotsusei. He lives in the valley of Ryūkotsusei. Your father died by just putting him into dormancy, all you need to do is cut him up while he is still asleep. Remember if you waken him your death will be inevitable. I must go now, bye bye!" Totosai said and disappeared into the clouds with his cow.

"You're telling me your mother left you with him?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow in Sheumaru's direction.

"I don't remember him being this strange when I was young," she chuckled, " I assume you want to go chasing for this Ryūkotsusei demon then?" She asked.

"Yeah," InuYasha got up, "but I have to do this alone, watch over the others for me will you?" He asked, getting up.

"I understand, don't get yourself killed alright?"

"I won't." He chuckled, and turned to start running but caught himself at Kagome's voice:

"Wait, InuYasha!" And she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly as if it were going to be the last time she was going to see him. Maybe it _was._ But Sheumaru pushed the dark thought out of her mind, _InuYasha would come back in one piece, he wouldn't give up easily._

Don't do anything too crazy right? Just do as Totosai said, don't set Ryūkotsusei free." She heard Kagome say into his chest.

"I'll be fine. There's no need to worry," Her brother said, sighing into her hair.

With one final squeeze, Kagome let go of him and they watched him walk away, as if it were slow motion.

 _If you die brother, I will bring you back just to kill you again!_ Sheumaru thought defiantly at his fading image.

"Come on, I believe there is a village not far off from here, I do think that we deserve a bit of relaxation." Miroku beckoned them and they all nodded, agreeing with the monk and they followed him; down the side of the mountain, the twisting rocky paths, past a few small groups of villagers and into the main village.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A young child pulled on the sleeve of her hakama and Sheumaru turned to face the small child.

"I like your ears, may I touch them?" She couldn't be more than six moons old.

"I don't see why not," Sheumaru chuckled and picked the small child up so that she could touch her ears.

"Woah, they are so soft!" The girl exclaimed happily.

"Now there is something InuYasha would never do," Shippo muttered beside Kagome's feet.

"Youi! Youi! Where are you?" An older woman's voice reached Sheumaru's ears and the twitched in the direction, the girl giggled.

"Is your name Youi?"

The girl nodded.

"I believe your mother is calling you." Sheumaru set her down and the girl looked sad.

"That's Lady Soy, she cares for orphans in the village like me." The girl sighed.

Sheumaru found that her arms were around the small girl before she could even comprehend it, "I lost my parents too when I was young. It gets better, I promise. Tell me, what is it you desire most in this world?"

"I want to travel like Mama and Papa." The girl named Youi whispered.

"When you are old enough, I want you to round up your friends and travel, do you understand? Maybe one day our paths will cross again."

"You really think so?" The girl's voice was feeble, like she was about to cry.

"I know so." Sheumaru smiled, pulling away from her finally.

"Then I'll do it!" The girl stated, now sounding determined.

"Now go, before Lady Soy begins to worry." And with that the girl nodded before turning away.

"Sheumaru are you okay?" Sango asked when she had returned to the group, the vision was slightly blurry around the edges, she was starting to cry.

"I'm okay, yes. It's just.. no human has asked to touch my ears like that since my love... those were his first words to me funny enough. We were about her age when we met too." Sheumaru's smile was soft, in no way sad, as she continued, "these are just tears of joy that I can still recall those happy memories."

She felt Shippo hug her legs.

"Thanks Shippo, but there really is no need for that. So where are we off to next? It is too early in the day to ask for lodgings if we pretend exorcise anything." She acknowleged.

 **A: longer chapter, I'm getting good at this 2k per chapter thing. Anyway as always if you are enjoying this please leave reviews.**

 **Bye bye now!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Dragon Ryūkotsusei

They had stayed in the village to indulge themselves until the sun started setting, to which Miroku had told the Headman of the village that he thought his home was haunted and all he had to do for payment for the monk to fix that problem was let them use one of his rooms to stay for the night.

Of course the Headman agreed, and after placing a sacred sutra on one of the pieces of wood, the supposed exorcism was over and they were all able to sleep peacefully.

 **XxXx**

A loud crash invaded her ears along with the scent of demon. Quickly Sheumaru looked around, her friends have all been abruptly awakened too.

"Miroku, stay here and protect the others. I'll handle this." Sheumaru said looking over at the monk and saw him nod.

Sheumaru rushed out of the home, following the scent of demon. She came upon a man with evil red eyes, standing over Lady Soy's home.

"Look over here you idiot!" Sheumaru growled when she noticed the demon had stopped because of her approaching scent.

The demon faced her, his hair dark and long, he was dressed rather regally and held the air of someone important or rather, _he_ thought he was.

The demon smirked and as his lips pulled and revealed his teeth, Sheumaru noticed his fangs were dripping in blood.

"You will pay for this!" She howled, running at him, her sword unsheathed and ready to strike.

She had cut down his left side and the demon gave a startled yell.

"So it seems you need a sword to fight me then? That seems so unfair!" The demon pouted once he had calmed down.

"I could rip you to shreds without my sword you evil bastard." And with that she sheathed Tensing.

"Miss? Lady Soy is dead!" Youi's voice said from behind her.

Sheumaru looked over her shoulder at the small girl, "take everyone to the Headman's house, I'll meet you there." She heard the girls little feet retreat into the house, and return with more pairs of feet doing as she asked, taking them to the Headman's house.

"I see you care for children, how sweet. I couldn't expect anything less from you, being a half demon and all," He cooed.

"Half demon or not I'm going to rip your throat out!" She lunged at him, her claws aflame.

She clawed at his body and watched him start to slowly burn, but it seemed to have no effect. She backed away, looking at him curiously.

"Sheumaru! He's got a jewel shard in his chest!" Kagome yelled, stepping out of the hut and notching an arrow.

"Silly girl!" The demon hissed, rushing at her.

"Oh no you don't," Sheumaru grunted, cutting the demon off by clawing him in his already injured side. She jumped in front of Kagome, shielding her from the demon, "you will keep your fangs away from her!"

"Sheumaru..." Kagome whispered from behind her.

"If you got injured while in my care InuYasha would surely kill me." Sheumaru said, her eyes never leaving the demon's.

"I will kill-" The demon started but Sheumaru dragged her claws through his neck and the head fell to the ground, shortly followed by the body.

"Youi! Are you okay?" Sheumaru walked passed Kagome and into the house. The little girl came running up to her in answer.

"You didn't get hurt right?" The girl asked, her voice muffled by Sheumaru's middle as she hugged her.

"I'm fine," Sheumaru smiled.

"I have talked to the Headman and he has agreed to watch over the children in Lady Soy's place," Miroku told her once she broke away from Youi's arms.

"Good," she nodded.

"I got the shard," Kagome said, walking back into the hut, placing the glowing jewel in her glass container.

" I have made up my mind, if InuYasha isn't here by noon tomorrow, we will go to the valley of Ryūkotsusei ourselves." Sheumaru huffed, tired.

"Agreed," Sango said from beside Shippo and Kirara, everyone else nodded.

"For now though, everyone try and get some sleep," she said, moving back to her corner, watching over them as they all crept back into their blankets.

 **XxXx**

"Hurry! I sense a great demonic energy!" Miroku said, atop of Kirara with Sango as they approached Ryūkotsusei valley.

"I sense something too," Kagome agreed with the monk, her hands gripping at Sheumaru's shoulders as she picked up her speed.

 _Don't die InuYasha! Don't be stupid and let Ryūkotsusei free either!_

"There's the top of the mountain!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing to the mountain in front of them, "we must be getting close."

"You're going to want to hold on a little tighter Shippo," Sheumaru warned as she sped up even faster.

"We're here," Miroku acknowledged as they approach the bottom of the mountain.

"Shippo, take Kogome and fly up the mountain, you too Sango, it's best to see what is going on first, before we barge in." Sheumaru said as she set down her two riders.

"What about you?" Kagome asked her, worry etched across her features.

 _This girl worries too much. You'd think having InuYasha around you wouldn't worry all that much. It'll take a lot to kill him.. still if Father couldn't even defeat Ryūkotsusei.._

"I'll climb," Sheumaru said, walking off to the bottom of the mountain to set out to do exactly that.

She saw Shippo and Kagome fly by her, Sango and Miroku not far behind.

Something roared beyond the mountain and Sheumaru picked up her pace.

 _You awakened him! You fool, you're going to get yourself killed!_

"How's it looking?" Sheumaru huffed as she situated herself at the top of the mountain.

"Not well," Sango said gravely, looking down at the fight.

Sheumaru followed her gaze and gave a gasp of horror.

Ryūkotsusei, It seems, was some type of dragon, though his wings must have been clipped at some point in his long life because in order to move he slithered of the ground like a snake.

Tetsusiga didn't seem to fair well against him either as InuYasha swung his sword and Ryūkotsusei merely chuckled and saying that it _tickled._

 **"A sword of this world can not cut me half demon, how many times must I tell you? My body is stronger than that of any weapon!"** As he spoke, Ryūkotsusei's voice shoke the valley around him.

There was a brilliant blue light, and InuYasha was shot down, Tetsusiga falling away from his body.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried beside her, "InuYasha get up!"

The dragon turned his head toward them, chuckling evilly, **"I see you have brought friends, half demon."**

"Your quarrel is with my brother, not me or any of my friends, dragon!" Sheumaru shielded them from the great beast, her voice unwavering even though she felt as though her heart would jump freely into Ryūkotsusei's clawed hand just out of pure terror.

 **"So you are related to this half demon are you?"** The dragon asked, unfazed by her threat.

"Can't you see the resemblance? And I'd turn my attention back to the fight if I were you!" Sheumaru hissed, looking down at her brother, slightly ashamed of him.

InuYasha's scent had changed once more, and his eyes were blood red. His full demon was 'out to play' as it were.

"With his full demon powers he might stand a chance!" Shippo said, once Ryūkotsusei turned away and looked back down to the ground.

"Yes, but because he has chosen to fight with his claws Tetsusiga will not become lighter even if he were to defeat Ryūkotsusei." Sheumaru looked away from her brother.

"What?" Shippo asked, saddened.

"This proves that InuYasha doesn't trust Tetsusiga, even in moments like these, and so Tetsusiga will not give him the ability to wield it properly." Sheumaru explained further.

"Look! He's walking toward Tetsusiga even with his demon blood!" Kagome pointed to the fight and Sheumaru looked with unbelieving eyes as her brother walked with an outstretched hand toward his sword, his eyes still a red hue where the white should be.

 _Go InuYasha! Defeat him!_ Sheumaru silently cheered him on. _Hang on, there's something I remember but what was it?_

 **Flash Back To Before She Was Shot***

 _"You see, Sheumaru, you have a sword called Tensing. It can both heal and hurt, because of the way you feel. Your brother's however, they are different." Totosai explained to the twelve-year-old child._

 _"Sesshōmaru's sword can only heal because he needs to learn things that are important but he himself finds them trivial. Things like compassion and love." Totosai continued at the girl's awe._

 _"InuYasha, who is also half demon like yourself, has a very different sword indeed. You see, Tetsusiga has many different abilities because it can take demonic energy and transform itself. There are two abilities to Tetsusiga already though, The Scar of the Wind and The Back-Lash Wave."_

 ***Flash Back End***

"InuYasha! You must use the Back-Lash Wave!" Sheumaru called down suddenly with renewed hope.

"The what?!" Her brother yelled back at her, she noticed that his scent was back to normal and so were his eyes.

"Can I borrow Kirara? If I shout it, Ryūkotsusei will know his next move." She looked at Sango pleadingly.

"Yes just-" but Sheumaru was already gone with the cat demon, "-be careful!" She shouted.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" InuYasha asked, dodging the bright blue light again.

"The Back-Lash Wave. It's Tetsusiga's ultimate technique. It takes your opponents demonic energy and hurls it back at them." Sheumaru explained as another jet of light hurtled towards them and Kirara had grabbed InuYasha by his hakama, placing him on a nearby ledge.

"Great, how do I activate it?" He asked, looking around for the dragon.

"I think the next time he tries to hit you with that blue light you have to cut through it with your Wind Scar."

"You _think_ or you know?" InuYasha now looked at her.

"I know." Sheumaru's eyes never left his, showing that she was confident in her words.

"Good, set me down and get up there with the others alright?"

"Yeah."

They hopped on Kirara together and she set InuYasha down, leaving to the peak of the mountain once more.

"So what is The Back-Lash Wave?" Shippo asked her when her feet hit solid ground again.

"I'm not really sure, but if this works than we'll know." Sheumaru felt her hands get sweaty as she gripped at her hakama.

 **"Farewell little half demon!"** Ryūkotsusei said as he got another ball of blue light ready.

 _Come on, InuYasha. You can do it!_

"Back-Lash Wave!" InuYasha yelled, charging at the blue light once it was released.

Sheumaru's grip tightened so hard that she felt her claws dig deep into her thighs.

To her relief, it worked. InuYasha had cut through the demonic energy and Ryūkotsusei went with a yell and was sliced into pieces.

"Thank the gods," she whispered.

 **XxXx**

"So why was Ryūkotsusei alive when we got there?" Sheumaru asked her brother, once they had made camp not far from the valley of the now _dead_ Ryūkotsusei.

"That was not on me, I promise. Naraku had found out about our little plan somehow and melted the fang in the dragon's heart with his poison." InuYasha explained through a mouthful of fish.

"Sure." Sheumaru agreed, unconvincingly.

"Believe me or not, I found out something cool ever since I defeated him."

"What?" Kagome asked from beside him.

"I can evoke the Wind Scar anytime I want," InuYasha spoke proudly.

"That will be extremely helpful in battles," Miroku praised.

"The monk is right," Sheumaru agreed, "though let's not forget who told you of the Back-Lash Wave." She smirked at him.

"How did you know about it anyway?" He asked, now curious.

"You learn a lot about swords when you spend most of your time with a sword smith." That was all Sheumaru was going to say about the matter.

 **A: Hello! Another 2k chapter, I'm proud of myself. Anyway, as always please leave reviews if you have enjoyed.**

 **Bye bye now!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Well

"I'll be back in a few days I just have some exams to study for," Kagome said, her feet already hanging inside the Well.

"I don't get it, why haven't you just killed this demon already? You have the means to do it." InuYasha didn't sound very pleased by her leaving.

"It's not like that," Kagome laughed.

"How many days?" InuYasha asked before she was about to jump.

"Huh?" Kagome gave him a confused look.

"You said it would take you a few days. How many?" InuYasha asked rather impatiently.

"Let's see... five should do it," Kagome said after thinking for a moment.

"See you then," and with a bright flash of purple, Kagome had gone.

"Come on brother, waiting here won't make her appear. She said five days, so we wait five days," Sheumaru said from behind him when he didn't move for a moment.

"I just don't like her world.." InuYasha sighed.

"Why?" Sheumaru knew this was going to be a while, so she plopped down on the grass beside him.

"Well.. it's not as dangerous as this era and that's fine, but when there is danger I can't take care of it like I normally would."

"What do you mean?" Sheumaru was confused, shouldn't Kagome's villagers be happy InuYasha slayed the demon?

"For one, there are no demons, and two apparently there are people that already do my job, they carry these new weapons called guns and the call themselves 'police officers' or something."

"That sounds very strange," Sheumaru acknowledged, "but it is Kagome's world, she knows it best, so trust her." She got up and walked over to the others, not far off from behind them.

"Why do you guys never come any closer?" She asked as she reached them.

"We like to give Kagome and InuYasha their privacy," Shippo explained.

"Oh I'm such an idiot.." Sheumaru hung her head in shame, "I should have known!" She sighed.

"You could always do it next time," Sango reassured her.

"You're right," she huffed.

 _Still.. I'm an idiot. Here I am trying to get them together and invade on their privacy.._

 **XxXx**

"Kagome has been gone for too long," InuYasha huffed irritably over the Well.

"Then go get her, don't you usually do that anyway?" Sheumaru asked from beside him.

InuYasha gave a hard nod, "You're right," and he jumped into the Well, gone in the same purple light.

"So InuYasha is the only one to go get Kagome then?" She asked when she reached camp.

"Yeah, but we don't know why," Shippo said with a shrug.

Sheumaru looked down at the fire where two fish lay untouched, "everyone has eaten to their fill?" She asked, looking back up at her friends.

They all nodded, giving her permission to eat the last two fish, and she did.

After licking her claws of all the flavor of fish, Sheumaru hopped into the tree above them.

"I'm sleeping tonight, someone else has to keep watch," she called down to them and saw Miroku and Sango converse on who should take first watch.

This would be the first night in days that Sheumaru was able to sleep the whole night, and she wasn't about to waste it.

As soon as she seated herself in a comfortable position on the tree, she welcomed the darkness that was sleep.

 **XxXx**

"Shippo! For gods sake where are you?!" Sheumaru called.

The next morning, Shippo and Sheumaru decided to play a game of hunt or be hunted, it was a lot like the game Kagome called 'Hide and Seek'.

"Shippo! Shippo!" She called again, getting no response.

They were playing by the Well, hoping to catch Kagome and InuYasha before they reached the others; for no apparent reason other than Shippo likes to be the first one to greet Kagome when she gets back.

"Got ya!" She yelled looking into the Well, but was upset to find that it was just as empty as before.

"Boo!" Suddenly someone shouted from behind her and Sheumaru's hand slipped and she fell into the Well.

Expecting just to climb back out of it, she wasn't all that fazed or angry with the little fox demon, until I bright purple light envolped her.

"Shippo! Miroku! Sango! Kirara! Where are you?" She shouted from the bottom of the Well. The only answer she got were the happily chirping birds.

"That's strange.. why'd it get all dark?" Sheumaru thought aloud, grabbing at the stone, she climbed.

"Where am I? Some sort of shrine?" She asked, looking around, indeed she was surrounded by the wood of a shrine.

 _Something bad must have happened!_

She ran to the doors of the shrine and opened them, as soon as she did she fell to the ground, covering her ears.

"What's all this noise?! Why haven't I heard things like this before?!" She shouted to the ground over the loud hum of horns and things screeching against metal.

Then, when she almost wanted to scream, she caught a scent, _two_ scents.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" She yelled, blinking furiously to be rid of the bright sun but nothing happened.

"Hey, are you one of InuYasha's friends?" A little boy asked from above her.

"Yeah, you could say that. Uh where am I?" She said getting up.

"You're in Kagome's time, I'm her little brother Sōta." He introduced, holding out his hand, she took it.

"Where are they? Kagome and InuYasha I mean."

"InuYasha's inside but Kagome's out, she should be home soon though. Follow me," he instructed, waving a beckoning hand.

 _What a strange boy, his clothes are different too, but then again so are Kagome's..._

"InuYasha! Where are you?" Kagome's kid brother called out when the entered the house.

"The 'kitchen' I think is what you called it!" InuYasha responded.

"Come on," Sōta grabbed her hand when she didn't move, to preoccupied with looking around the huge hut, and the weird things all around inside it.

"What did you-" but as InuYasha looked up from the cat he was messing with, he fell silent.

"How could you make it _here?"_ He asked her and she couldn't help but tear up at seeing him. He was the one thing in this world that she knew. That she recognized.

"I was just playing Hunt or Be Hunted with Shippo and we were by the Well. He scared me and I fell into the Well.. and next thing I know I end up here where everything is so loud and unrecognizable." She explained.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sōta! I'm home," she heard Kagome's voice from the door.

"Kagome." InuYasha said, turning the corner into the other room.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't miss the surprise in the girl's voice.

"I've come to get you, what do you think I'm doing? We need to get back and start collecting the jewel shards."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, I said five days, you came back in three. I know you can count days InuYasha so don't give me that look," Kagome scolded.

"Besides-" What Kagome was going to say she wouldn't finish as she turned the corner and saw Sheumaru standing next to her kid brother.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, and she told her everything, almost word for word what she told InuYasha.

 **XxXx**

"So you're InuYasha's sister are you?" Kagome's mother asked as they all sat at the table in the kitchen, eating her prepared meal.

"Yes, I am." Sheumaru muttered between mouthfuls of rice and steak.

Sōta reached up next to her and before anyone could stop him, he touched her ears.

"They have the same ears," he acknowledged.

"Sōta!" His mother said in a reprimanding tone.

"It's fine Miss Higurashi, I don't mind." Sheumaru shrugged, "in fact there was this little girl at the village the other day that did the same thing."

"I understand why InuYasha looks so young, because he was shot by the arrow but why do you?" The grandpa asked from the head of the table.

" I was shot with the same type of arrow not ten years before, besides demons look young for many years. I'm sure there are some hiding in your time." She explained, now digging into some soup.

"R-really?" Sōta asked nervously.

"They couldn't do harm to you now of course, it's not common here so they have to stay in hiding." Sheumaru assures him.

"Oh," he let out a breath of relief.

"So where are you going to sleep tonight?" Miss Higurashi looked around her home, trying to see where she could fit another visitor.

"I couldn't do that, I'll just head home. They're probably all worried about me, they had no idea I could pass through the Well." Sheumaru suddenly gulped on her soup, coughing slightly, she wasn't expecting this. "Oh but that's ridiculous!" Kagome's mother exclaimed, "it's nightfall now, you must stay."

"But-"

"It's best just to agree with her," Sōta said from beside her, picking at the rest of his steak, "you'll never win."

"Okay then," she agreed.

"I'll go make you a bed on the floor in Kagome's room." The mother started to get up.

"No that's fine, I couldn't ask anything more of you Miss Higurashi, I'll just sleep on the... what's the word of your fruniture in the other room?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"Couch?" The grandfather offered up.

"Yes, that, I'll sleep on the couch," she said, grabbing her and Sōta's plate seeing as he was closest and done with his food as well.

"I suppose that is more better than the floor, alright then. I'll grab you a few blankets from the closet.

"Where do I put these?" She asked as Kagome approached her with everybody else's plates.

"In here," she pointed to the strange hole in the wood of the hut.

"What is this called?" She asked, pointing to the wood and hole.

"The sink, and that's the counter," she explained patiently, "Now is it just me or were you very keen on sticking to the couch?" She whispered.

Sheumaru looked behind her and noticed InuYasha was gone, he must've gone to Kagome's room like she predicted.

"I know InuYasha, he likes to watch over everyone, so I thought you two deserved some alone time since I invaded upon it three days ago."

"You didn't invade upon our privacy," Kagome chuckled.

"That's not what everyone else said.. anyway the point is with all of us around you barely have any alone time. So go be alone."

"We don't need to be alone," Kagome rolled her eyes, "we are just friends."

"Really? Than what is with the skip in your heart every time anyone brings it up, or whenever he talks to you with a caring tone?" Sheumaru raised an eyebrow at the girl, "he feels the same way, he just hasn't quite come to terms with it." She added when she saw Kagome's disbelieving look.

"So go talk to my brother, he has been waiting very patiently, Sango and I will be expecting details about your conversation when we find our next hot springs." Sheumaru was practically pushing her up the stairs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going," Kagome giggled and began to walk up the stairs.

Sheumaru's mouth was pulled slightly, revealing a knowing smile.

She thanked Kagome's mother for the quilt before turning over and welcoming the darkness that was sleep, the knowing smile still prominent on her features.

 **A: Hello! As always if you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave reviews! I want to thank all those who have favorited and followed this story already. You guys are awesome.**

 **Anyway bye bye now!**


	25. Chapter 25: Togenkyo Part 1

"I will be back in three days, I need to travel to my old village to restore Hiriaikotsu." Sango explained, making sure everything she had was in order before leaving the group.

Sango's Hiriaikotsu was damaged in the fight with a coyote demon who pretended to be a beautiful princess and lured men in to suck the youth from them.

"Three days exactly you hear?" InuYasha asked her, already uneased that she wanted to go alone.

Sango nodded and Kirara transformed and the two flew off, now leaving the half demon siblings, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo alone by the fire.

Sheumaru couldn't help the nervous bounce of her leg as she sat down, any moment now the moon would rise and she would be human. She watched as the sun sunk behind the peaks of the mountains, and saw as the moon was allowed to have its reins over the sky for another night once more.

A twig snapped behind her and she jumped, her very human eyes trying to search for the source of the noise.

"It's alright, it's just me," Kagome said sitting behind her.

"What are you doing?" Sheumaru asked as she felt Kagome's hands in her hair.

"I'm braiding it, my mother does this a lot to calm me down too, so I thought I would try it on you," she said.

"Oh," Sheumaru shrugged, maybe it would help, her hands went on the inside sleeves of her hakama.

"I'm hungry!" Shippo whined.

"I don't have anything, I ran out, I'm sorry," Kagome said from behind her.

"I'll go get some fish, a river's not that far from here," InuYasha grunted as he got up.

Sheumaru noticed that the bounce in her leg was gone and that her breathing was slow, almost as if she were going to fall asleep.

"This really works," she sighed as InuYasha ran to the river.

"Good I'm glad," Kagome giggled.

"So I've been thinking," Miroku said suddenly.

"About?" Sheumaru asked him, her eyes still closed.

"Why you could go through the Well.." Miroku continued, "I think it's because Kikyo shot those arrows, and because Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, it would make sense why only you and InuYasha could go get her. It's because you are connected to her."

"That makes enough sense for me," Kagome piped up, "there I'm done, your hair is officially braided."

"Woah," Sheumaru said as she felt her hair all clumped up and not out and knot infested.

InuYasha came back not a moment later with two fish for everyone and some sticks to skewer them.

 **XxXx**

It was next morning and they were walking beside the river in which InuYasha had caught the fish for their dinner; intending to cut through the mountains before the sun set.

"What's this?" Kagome asked looking down into the river.

"I saw those last night too," InuYasha said following her gaze watching the fruit with human faces float down the river.

"Those are human faces fruit!" Miroku exclaimed when he knelt down closer to inspect them.

"What?" Sheumaru looked at the monk, a confused expression written across her features.

"There is a demon tree called Ninmenka, it uses humans as nourishment that's why it's fruit resembles human faces." Miroku explained, "with this much fruit the tree must be large." He looked back down into the water.

"With all these wars going on the tree has to get a lot of nourishment," InuYasha tried to reason.

"But there isn't a lot of fighting in the mountains," Sheumaru pointed out.

"I guess that's true, let's get going," her brother urged and they all nodded, walking with him.

"That must be it," Miroku pointed up the mountain at the tree that sat on one of its cliffs.

They had only been walking for a couple hours when the monk spotted it.

InuYasha nodded and jumped up the side of the mountain.

"What are you doing?" Kagome called after him.

"What do you think? I'm going to cut down the tree!"

"Take us with you! It might be dangerous!" Miroku yelled now.

"I'm not wasting my time lugging each one of you up, that'll take the whole day!" He argued, reaching the top of the mountain.

"He's never done that before," Kagome remarked.

"Tonight's the beginning of a new lunar cycle, he's on edge." Sheumaru explained.

"I nearly forgot!" Kagome explained in shock.

 _How could you forget when last night was my turn?_ She thought, chuckling slightly.

"He's taking too long and the tree hasn't fallen, I'm going. You stay here." Sheumaru suddenly growled at the scent of blood.

"But-" Kagome started but Sheumaru was already half way up the mountain.

 _I'm coming InuYasha, just hold on._

When she reached the top, she saw the back of a giant of a man.

"Where's my brother you pig?!" She growled, afraid of where her brother might be with it so close to nightfall.

"Oh? Another demon are you?" The man turned and the ground shook slightly under his weight, "with you and the other demon's essence in the mix, I shall have the fruit of longevity by morning!"

"You didn't answer my question!" She hissed, drawing Tensing.

"You'll see him soon enough, you will." The being laughed and it made the uncomfortable centipedes crawl with their little legs up her neck.

She was about to charge at him but something strange happened that made her stop.

The giant had taken the lid of his gourd and in doing so, the gourd was getting bigger.

"What in all the hells?!" She tried to run, but she tripped over something, her _sword._ Her sword which somehow grew with the gourd and the being controlling it.

 _Wait a second, everything isn't getting bigger, I'm shrinking! I'm being drawn towards it._

Sure enough, she was being sucked towards the gourd, and the evil giant of a human laughed as she entered it and put in the cork.

"Have a nice family reunion before you die!" She heard his voice through the gourd walls.

"InuYasha! Wake up!" She pleaded as she saw her brother out cold and leaning against the wall.

The fumes of the liquid inside the gourd, reached her nose and she felt her eyes droop closed.

 **A: There we go, another chapter. As always please leave reviews, bye bye now!**


	26. 26:Togenkyo Part 2

"Sheumaru wake up!" She felt something grip at her shoulders and shove, groggily she opened her eyes, it was InuYasha.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"Don't you remember?" He grumbled irritably.

The memories came flooding back at those words. The man, the gourd, shrinking.

"Oh for-" but she couldn't finish as the gourd rumbled and shook, causing them to fall in the liquid.

"Your eyes," InuYasha remarked as they had managed to scrabble up back to their original place.

 **"I know!"** She growled, **"it must not be effecting you because of the new moon."**

"We need to get out of here," InuYasha stareted clawing at the sides of the gourd, Sheumaru joined him.

 **XxXx**

"Come on Shippo, just a little higher up," Kagome pleaded.

"Well, well, I'm impressed Shippo," Miroku praised.

Both Kagome and Miroku had agreed that the half demon siblings were taking too long but they couldn't make it up the side of the mountain.

That was until Shippo ran in front of them, trying to catch a firefly.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Shippo apologized as his pink ball deflated.

Kagome screemed as Miroku grabbed her around the middle and jumped to the nearby ledge, Shippo managed to jump there as well.

"That was close," Shippo sighed a breath of relief and the leaves and branches below them gave way.

"Woah, it seems like we have stumbled upon someone's home." Miroku acknowledged as they all landed on steps to what appeared to be a basement.

"Look it's a mini village!" Shippo pointed into the box on the table in the middle of the room.

"Is it just me or is the village getting larger?" Kagome asked in a frightened voice.

"It's not just you," Miroku said in an equally horrified tone.

"Ahhh!" Shippo screamed as they were sucked into the village.

 **XxXx**

 **"InuYasha, you are human!"** Sheumaru said, looking over at her brother.

"You don't think I've noticed." InuYasha snapped.

 **"Save your energy, you will need it later."** Though her voice didn't sound anything like hers, there was nothing but concern behind her words.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He roared.

 **"Is your new favorite word "Don't"?"** Sheumaru suddenly snapped, **"I am merely concerned for your health."**

"Well stop being concerned, I'm fine."

 **"Your sheath, it is glowing,"** Sheumaru acknowledged, catching the yellow glint in the corner of her eye.

"It's calling Tetsusiga, we must be close. Stand back, I got a plan," InuYasha pulled the sheath out of his waist band and held it out to the wall of the gourd, "Come Tetsusiga!"

The sheath pulsed, as Sheumaru assumed, so did the sword. Suddenly something lodged itself in the gourd wall. The giant must have realized this because he began to wiggle the sword free.

"That's it, get us out," she heard her brother mutter.

The sword was pulled free and the siblings escaped with the rest of the purple dissolving liquid.

"Huh?! What is this? You both look different?" The giant asked them as the regained their natural height.

 **"That's right, you pig!"** Sheumaru growled, lunging at him.

 **"Get your sword and get out of here!"** She yelled over her shoulder at her brother.

"What about the others?!" InuYasha shouted as Sheumaru dodged a blow from the giant.

" **They're fine! I left them at the bottom of the mountain."** Sheumaru clawed at him, but the man had somehow turned his body to stone.

"If I know Kagome she came up when you didn't come back," InuYasha argued.

 **"Then go look for her somewhere else! Just get OUT!"** Sheumaru roared.

"Oh no you don't!" The giant swerved on InuYasha despite Sheumaru's constant attacks, though they seemed to be doing nothing of great damage.

The giant had jumped, landing squarely on InuYasha, and being his human self, InuYasha had fainted.

 **"You will die giant!"** Sheumaru hissed.

"I am no giant!" The _thing_ sounded offended, "I am the sage Tokijin!"

 **"Sage or not I will take your head!"** Sheumaru dug her hand deep into her other arm, blood staining her claws, they burst aflame.

 **"Try this! Your armor may not be effected by my normal claws, but try my Dance Of Flame!"** She flung her hand in his direction and the sage laughed.

"Your fire will do nothing to me!" He shouted with laughter.

" **Maybe not, but I remember something someone once told me, stone** **gets hot at the right amount of heat,"** she smirked, watching the edges of his armor get hot and glow red.

"Ow! Ow!" The sage hissed in pain, and he transformed to his usual self.

"That's enough talk from you!" He growled, "the gourd may be broken for now, but it is enough to keep you trapped." He pulled the cork off of the gourd and Sheumaru started to get sucked into it again.

Just as she was about to make her escape once more, something was shoved deep within the hole Tetsusiga had earlier forged.

 **"You are no sage you monster!"** She growled and threw her fists against the walls of the gourd but to no avail.

"Look who's talking! With your red eyes and pointed teeth you are no different then me!" She heard the sage laugh again, making the gourd rumble.

 _InuYasha, you better not forget me when you save everyone else! No way in all the hells will I become nourishment for that hell tree!_

 **XxXx**

"Hello? May I ask what you are doing?" Miroku asked, bent over a few men sitting cross-legged under the shade of a tree.

"Can you hear us?" Kagome asked after they didn't respond.

"Please leave us be," one of the men said finally, "we are training to become sages under Master Tokijin."

"You mean that awful giant?" Shippo asked.

"Master Tokijin saved us from war and famine. He is our savior, do not speak of him in such a manner." Another man warned.

"It is no use trying to talk to them, they won't listen," said a man leaning against a rock out in the sun.

"What's a Samari doing here?" Kagome asked aloud.

"I take it you are not from around here?" The Samari asked.

"It looks like neither are you," Miroku acknowledged sitting down next to the man.

"What did you mean by there is no point in trying to talk to him?" Miroku continued when the man nodded.

"Haven't you guessed already? These men are training to be sages, except when they show any sign of spiritual powers Tokijin plucks them from this cage and feeds them to Ninmenka, the demon tree. I saw it all happen, he was talking about receiving the fruit of longevity to the tree and that's when I was caught and thrown in here." He ended his story with a sorrowful sigh.

"Surely there has to be a way out?" Kagome asked, now letting her real fear show.

"The only way out is to train to be a sage or die in here." The Samari gave another great sigh.

"I won't except that!" Kagome said, now sounding determined, "Miroku, Shippo, fan out and search for any exit, I'll do the same."

The boys nodded, encouraged by Kagome's determination.

 **XxXx**

"Ah, you are awake, good." Tokijin noticed as Sheumaru opened her eyes groggily.

"I understand now, why you look so different. You are both half demons, your brother had his night of weakness where you, well you the moment you are away from your sword your full demon is set free."

Sheumaru tried to lunge at him, but the vines around her held her fast to the trunk.

 **"You are smart for a sage,"** she growled.

"Yes, struggle, if you do then it will be easier to extract your juices."

 **"You are sick!"** Sheumaru hissed, lunging again at him, the thorns of the vines cutting along her arms.

"Where's Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled from the other side of the vine trunk.

"That's a rather rude awakening, isn't it?" The giant moved to her brother.

"Who is this Kagome you speak of?" He asked again when InuYasha didn't respond.

"Don't play coy with me! The owner of the shards you stole!" Sheumaru felt the vines tighten as InuYasha struggled against them.

"There is a girl in my house?" Sheumaru wanted to hurl her dinner up from the night before at the Sage's sickly tone.

"Good, good. Ninmenka loves women, the younger the better. With all three of you in the broth, I should have longevity by midnight tonight!" He cried happily, walking up the stairs and out of sight.

 **"Hold on brother, this won't take me long to free me, just give me a moment and I'll help you."** Sheumaru pulled on the vines again, the cuts in her arms going deeper.

She clawed at the roots only for them to grow back and she grunted in irritation.

"What is it?" Her brother asked.

 **"This will take me longer than expected,"** she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Her brother asked again.

 **"The roots grow back if you cut them,"** She hissed, trying to pull away from them again.

"Oh hells," InuYasha sighed and huffed.

"Good you haven't moved," Tokijin has come back.

"Those are Kagome's clothes! What have you done?" InuYasha again pulled against the vines, angry.

"Extracting essence has become extra tiresome now that you have ruined my gourd." The sage explained.

"I don't know how effective my Wind Tunnel will be given my current size, but it's worth a try!" Sheumaru heard a small Miroku say, then suddenly feeling a great pull on the vines, stronger than InuYasha's struggles as the vines became loose from the ceiling.

"What the-" but whatever the sage was going to say was cut off by a giant slab of the ceiling hitting him unconscious.

"Miroku! Shippo! Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked, clearly not caring about their tiny size.

"She's in the basement." Miroku said, putting back on the sacred beads around his wind tunnel.

 **"Come with me, we'll go find mine and InuYasha's swords. Let them be alone."** She knelt down beside them, and Shippo hid cover behind Miroku shaking.

 **"I'm fine, I've had a while to collect myself, come on we don't have the time."** She rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

 **XxXx**

"Everyone safe?" Miroku asked from Sheumaru's shoulder when they all reached the cliff.

"Yeah, we're fine, but you two are still small." Kagome said from beside InuYasha.

Sheumaru didn't question the fact that she was wearing the top of InuYasha's hakama for clothes.

 **"I'll fix that problem, right now I need to get you all down the cliff,"** her voice was still gruff though Tensing was in her hand.

"There won't be enough time," A voice said from behind her. It was Tokijin.

Sheumaru jumped backwards and handed Shippo and Miroku over to Kagome, " **you are really getting on my nerves sage."** She growled.

"Turn him to me! I see the jewel shards!" Kagome said, and Sheumaru looked over her shoulder, Kagome held a bow and arrow in her hand.

Sheumaru did exactly as she was told, and beating him senseless before turning him towards the priestess. Kagome shot her arrow, it was glowing purple, her sacred arrow and the jewel shards came loose from the Sage's stomach.

 **"You are mortal now Sage, how very horrible for you indeed,"** she chuckled evilly as she cracked her fingers, **"This is what you get for nearly killing my friends! You bastard!"** She roared, sticking her hand into her opposite arm, the blood trickling from her claws they burst aflame once more.

"Ah!" And The giant sage stumbled over the edge as the sun came up.

"And now its time to cut this tree down!" InuYasha, now back to his half demon self, drew Tetsusiga and chopped the tree down.

 **A: You can see why I split this into the two chapters, I changed up the ending slightly, I hope you don't mind.**

 **As always please leave reviews, bye bye now!**


	27. Chapter 27: Heat

It had been two weeks since that faithful night in Togenkyo with the demon Sage Tokijin, and Sheumaru was getting rather restless. It wasn't even close to the full moon so that wasn't the reason behind her leg bouncing as she sat around the fire with her friends, not this time anyway.

She knew what this meant of course, she had only been experiencing this sensation since she was thirteen.

The _heat_ would happen tonight, in which she would have to run from her friends in order to keep them away from her demon pursuers. This happened every late fall, it was mating season for wolves and dogs.

She glowered into the fire, how she hated this, she had neglected every male that had come from the day she was thirteen and there was no way in all the hells she'd give up now.

"What's wrong Sheumaru?" Kagome asked from across the fire.

"Just.. unsettled," she shrugged, trying to pull off a nonchalant look.

"I know, we haven't slain anything since that stupid sage," InuYasha huffed irritably beside her.

 _That may contribute but that is not why..._

"I have an idea there's a hot springs not far from here, what if me you and Sango go?" Kagome said excitedly.

"I'm good, you two go on ahead, I already bathed yesterday." Sheumaru sighed.

"Oh, okay then," Kagome's voice sounded deflated.

The two girls left, and Sheumaru watched them disappear into the trees.

"What's that smell?" InuYasha asked from beside her and she hurriedly got up.

"On second thought, a soak doesn't sound too bad." She said calling after them.

 **XxXx**

"That was strange right?" Shippo asked Miroku and the monk nodded.

"Very strange indeed," he stated solemnly.

"Whatever, I'm going to go scout so they don't get in trouble," InuYasha said indifferently, getting up.

"Sheumaru is with them, and Sango can hold well on her own," Miroku pointed out.

"Sheumaru isn't acting like herself and she might miss something, Sango and Kagome don't have their weapons," InuYasha countered.

"How convenient they don't have their weapons now, but whenever I scout I get hit with Sango's Hirikotsu." The monk pouted.

"That's because you're a lecherous monk," Shippo said from beside him, picking at some of his left over food from Kagome.

"How is InuYasha any different then?" Miroku asked the small fox demon.

"Because InuYasha shows no interest in females other than the dead ones," The fox demon smirked evilly over at the dog but instantly regretted it because he was throttled not a moment later.

"Kikyo was once alive," InuYasha huffed, retreating into the trees to where the girls went.

 **XxXx**

"So what was really unsettling you back there at the fire?" Kagome asked, swimming closer to Sheumaru.

"It is as InuYasha said, we haven't slain anything since Tokijin, and I get a bit restless when we do nothing," Sheumaru tried to play it 'cool' as Kagome would say.

"You are sure this has nothing to do with the wolf and dog mating season?" Sango said, leaning up against one of the large rocks.

Sheumaru was suddenly glad that her cheeks were already red from the water, "What?"

"Don't play coy, I'm a demon slayer, I know all about mating seasons for demons, that's when we usually strike, when they're busy finding pheromones." Sango said nonchalantly.

"Oh," she coughed slightly, "then yeah, that's why."

"How long does it usually go on?" Kagome asked, Sheumaru now glad she wasn't getting any closer to her, and was actually retreating.

"Depends on if I find a mate or not, I wait it out though so maybe a fortnight?"

"Why don't you have a mate?" Kagome asked, saddened.

"Because I don't want one, I'm not ready.. I haven't _found_ one." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Now it was Sango that asked the questions.

"Well of course I've found some but not the right _one._ Canines mate for life, so I need to be certain."

"Is it because you're half demon?" Sango pressed.

Sheumaru shook her head, "because I am full demon during that time, they don't know until I tell them. I've gotten close once but when I told him he denied me."

"Oh I see.." Sango nodded, now understanding.

"Does this happen to male demons as well?" Sheumaru knew who Kagome was worried about: InuYasha.

She once again shook her head, "no, it is the females that draw the males in, whether they come or they don't is entirely up to them."

There was a long, unpleasant pause.

"I'm headed back now, uh, I will be gone in the morning." She said climbing out of the water.

"Why?" Kagome gave her a confused look.

"It is best if I leave you these next few days, I will attract a lot of wolf and dog demons my way," She left them after she changed back into her clothes.

"Where's Sheumaru?" InuYasha asked when they returned to the hot springs.

He did not overhear their conversation when he scouted, determined to give them their privacy.

"She had something to do, she'll be back by morning," Kagome lied quite easily.

"I see," Miroku nodded, he must have noticed the demonic aura that intensified as Sheumaru went full demon, but thankfully for both girls he didn't say anything.

"We're going to bed now," Sango said, dismissing themselves.

 **XxXx**

"She's still not here, where did she go?" Shippo asked the next morning.

"I'm sure Master InuYasha smelled it, Sheumaru went into heat," Myoga explained on the fox demon's shoulder.

"Myoga, when did you get here?" Kagome's voice sounded horrified at how quickly the flea blurted out details. Sure she would have to tell them eventually, since Sheumaru said it would be two weeks but she surely didn't imagine it would be _now._

"So that was the strange scent I smelled last night?" InuYasha asked, picking up the flea from Shippo's shoulder.

"Yes, surely you've smelt it before around this time Master InuYasha?" The flea asked him with a confused and unbelievable expression on his face.

"Well yeah but I usually ignore it, I thought it was just some strange flower that grew in the mountains." InuYasha huffed, "and never had I had the smell that close to me before," he added.

"Well I take it I don't need to explain it any further?" Myoga asked, unimpressed with his Master's attitude.

"No you do-" InuYasha started but Shippo hopped up excitedly.

"You need to! You need to!"

"Well you see Shippo-" Myoga started to explain to the small fox demon, but Kagome coughed and glared at him.

"Utter another syllable and I will run you over with my bike a hundred times!"

"Never mind, I'll tell you when you're older," the flea gulped.

"Well how long will she be gone?" Miroku asked the girls.

"A fortnight, she left because she said she would attract too much attention to us," Sango explained, "she's in a cave in the mountains over there, she said no matter what don't come and look for her, she'll find us." She pointed to the east, showing which mountains to avoid.

"She could have just stayed, she could attract all the demons to us and maybe we would have found some with the jewel shards," InuYasha huffed.

"I'm sure she left because she wouldn't want it to be awkward if she did find someone to mate," Myoga said, crossing his many arms.

"You keep saying 'Mate' what does that mean?" Shippo asked the flea.

"I would tell you if Kagome would allow me to do so Shippo, I promise I will tell you when you are older," Myoga sighed.

"What's say we get moving?" InuYasha asked, clearly not wanting to talk about this conversation anymore.

"That's a great idea!" Kagome agreed with the same air as him.

 **XxXx**

 **"Back off!"** Sheumaru growled as a wolf approached her cave.

 **"I don't except you!"** She placed her claws down on the stone floor, the motion causing a circle of fire to appear around her.

The wolf, with a clawed face and heavily muscled, stared at her for another moment, as if the soul-searching would change her mind, when it didn't he grunted and left the cave.

When he left the fire circle extinguished.

Not long after he left, a dog demon appeared before her, throwing his spear down to the ground, It clanked loudly.

 **"Go! I don't except you!"** She hissed.

"Very well, I will not try and stay like the wolf, though if you do not find a mate this year I hope you will change your mind of me next fall," His voice was smooth, soothing, but she couldn't be fooled by such tricks.

 **"I said go,"** Her voice much softer now, not as threatened as she was with the wolf.

The dog demon obeyed, nodding, he turned at left the cave.

Not long a wolf demon arrived, she also did not except him. Not long after that it was a dog demon, she did not except him either. Around and around it went never ending.

 **XxXx**

 **"Who are you?! You are human you have no business here!"** Sheumaru growled, now getting sick of her visitors, it was a week into the mating season of the wolf and dog.

"I'm sure you haven't been able to leave the cave for food, so I made some when I went home," It was Kagome's voice.

The hair on her neck rested, considerably less uneased at the sweet sound. She had grown quite sick of hearing men's voices.

 **"I had told you not to come,"** she remarked, remembering that awful hot springs soak.

"I didn't listen, I almost never do when I comes to my friends," Kagome chuckled.

Sheumaru slowly crawled out from the darkness of her cave and towards the entrance, her stomach rumbling in plea at the smell of Kagome's home cooking.

"Here," Kagome handed her a plate of food and Sheumaru didn't even need to look at the food to start eating it.

 **"Thank you,"** Her voice still a deep tone.

"It was no problem," Kagome smiled at how quickly Sheumaru had finished off the first plate.

"I have another?" She suggested and the demon nodded gratefully.

"Have you found anyone?" The girl asked after a moment.

 **"If I did, I wouldn't be alone. Though I almost gave in to another dog demon."** She said, thinking back to the first day, after her first wolf visitor.

"Oh?" Kagome raised her eyebrows, surprised, reaching into her bag for another box of food. Sheumaru took it and gave her the now empty one.

 **"Yes, he didn't try to go against my wishes like most do, he said he just hoped I would change my mind next year. And I just might... He was very handsome. He would make a good father to pups."** Sheumaru added as an after thought.

 **"You should go Kagome, I don't want you to get mixed up in all of this."** She handed Kagome the now empty food box again, **"thank you for the food."**

"Anytime," Kagome said, leaving the cave.

As she did, Sheumaru crept back into the shadows of her cave, waiting for anymore visitors.

 **XxXx**

"So how was she?" Sango asked as Kagome got back with Kirara.

"Starving.. if she kept eating she would have eaten your guys' food." Kagome sighed, sitting next to the fire.

"I would imagine that she couldn't leave the cave unless she wanted to be swarmed by potential suitors." Miroku thought aloud.

"Exactly," Kagome said pulling out everybody's food and handing it to them.

"Just.. say I don't have to look forward to meeting any new family members." InuYasha said rather uncomfortably before grabbing his tray of food from the human girl.

"Not so far anyway," Kagome laughed at his unsettled expression, " I don't think she intends to have children or mate with anyone until this fight with Naraku is over." She assured him.

"I wouldn't want to have children with a demon like Naraku around either," Sango agreed with the dog demon girl's methods.

"I just don't like her being up there all alone. She could get hurt," Shippo said, concerned.

"You should have seen her, she looked fierce, I'd hate to be on her bad side, she'll be fine." Kagome said, taking a bite of her rice ball.

 **A: This is something a little different, more of an experiment really. Please tell me whether you like it or not, if most say no then I will never do a chapter like this. I just hope that because I did this chapter you won't stop reading it.**

 **Anyway bye bye now!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Dark Priestess Part 1

"I see Naraku, well I agree to help you. I have been wanting my revenge against Kikyo for fifty years. This is my time." A woman with white long hair explained to the demon covered in ape fur. Her eye was covered in scales like the very snake around her shoulders.

"I am glad you're seeing things my way," Naraku chuckled evilly, and handed the dark priestess the fragments of the sacred jewel in which he had collected, "make it painful."

"It will be my pleasure," she said looking down at the bright glowing jewel, "with this I will have enough power to make even the dog demon beg."

Back with the others who were waiting for Kagome to get back, Sheumaru and InuYasha kept giving each other sideways glances and then quickly looking away.

"I'm done, I've had enough of you not looking me in the eye since my heat! Seven days and six nights InuYasha, it is a completely natural thing." Sheumaru suddenly snapped.

"I've looked you in the eyes since you came back," he tried to bargain.

"Oh no no, InuYasha. You give me one glance and when I catch you, you look away! Honestly.." She huffed, irate with her brother.

"Honestly what?" He challenged.

"I wish it happened to males! That's what, so that way it could be _me_ not looking you in the eye." She bit back.

She saw the look of horror in her brother's eyes, he must have been imagining what she had to go through, hiding in a cave for two weeks, denying every female to come near him. However he would have a much more difficult time controlling himself.

"That's what I thought," she nodded hard with a smug smile, "you know that was Kagome's first concern when I told her about it: whether or not if males had to do it." And with that she left him to go to the Well, still with the horrified look across his features.

"Kagome! You're back!" Exclaimed a happy Shippo.

"Yep, I've caught up with all my school work over the past few days," Kagome said, swinging her legs over the Well.

"Ow!" She suddenly exclaimed, reaching for her ankle.

"What? What's wrong?" InuYasha was brought out of his horrified trance rather abruptly, running to the human girl's side.

"Nothing.. I just think something bit me," she said, rubbing on the spot where it stung.

"We better go to Kaede's just to be sure it's nothing poisonous," Miroku said, noticing Kagome's arrival.

"That's a good idea," Sheumaru agreed her voice grave.

"Guys I'm fine," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's five against one, six including Kirara, you're going," InuYasha said, a note of finality in his voice.

"Fine," the human girl huffed, "but I feel you're overreacting."

"You say that until you die from poison," InuYasha said, lifting her on his back and running toward the village.

 **XxXx**

"Aye, she has been bewitched by the Shikigami, and the only person I know who is capable of such things is known as the Dark Priestess." Kaede explained, looking at Kagome's ankle bite.

"Dark Priestess?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I figured as much, this is what she would do.." Muttered Sheumaru under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Kaede asked, her old human ears not picking up what the half demon just said.

"I know this Dark Priestess you speak of, her real name is Tsubaki. She knew of my.. well I wouldn't call it hatred but I wouldn't call it likeness either, toward Kikyo. She tried to use me against her so she could get the jewel and stay young forever," she felt her claws dig deep into her palms, "obviously I turned her down, I wasn't going to use a priestess's help to take down another priestess. It wasn't long after that I was shot with Kikyo's arrow."

"Is there anyway to stop the curse?" InuYasha asked urgently.

"Aye, there is. You have to distroy her, and her Shikigami as well. Until then, Kagome will stay here and I will try to heal her as best as I can. There seems to be something more that the Dark Priestess has planned." As soon as the final sentence had left Kaede's mouth, the jewels in the jar around Kagome's neck began to darken.

The jar quickly shattered and the jewel fragments lodged themselves in Kagome's neck. The human girl gave a startled whimper as everyone gasped and then she closed her eyes.

"Miroku and I will go scout, see if we could find anything," Sango said getting up.

"I will go with you, I have to talk to an old _friend."_ Sheumaru growled seeing Kagome grimace in her sleep.

 _How dare that foul hag! She can't have enough going after Kikyo so she goes after Kagome too?!_

They nodded, seeing the determined look in Sheumaru's gold eyes.

"Shippo, come with me, I will need your help. I'm afraid to admit it, but these old bones can't carry as much as they used to," Kaede said getting up, Shippo nodded and followed her out.

 **XxXx**

Kagome layed motionless as InuYasha watched over her. The only sound in the small hut was their mingled breathing.

The silence however didn't last long, as Kagome slowly got up, as if she were a puppet and the strings around her arms and legs were being pulled.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, a confused and worried expression on his face.

The human girl grabbed an arrow from her quiver, slowly, as if she were asleep, and notched it in her bow.

 **Kill InuYasha!** The voice screemed in her head, **Kill him!**

"Kagome What are you doing?" InuYasha asked more scared now, but never allowing his fear to show.

"R..Run.. Away," her voice whispered as she let the arrow fly. It had missed, hitting the wood behind him.

"Run.. Away InuYasha." Her tone was more firm now.

"I'm not leaving you." InuYasha growled.

"Run away InuYasha!" Kagome's voice was fierce and strong now, having more of a hold on the curse.

She still couldn't control her body however as her hand yet again went to her quiver to pull free another arrow.

 **Kill InuYasha! Kill him just as Kikyo did! Shoot him!**

 **XxXx**

"A barrier?" Sango said, looking at the bright dome that reached high into the sky.

"It appears so," Sheumaru yelled from her spot on the ground.

"Miroku, can you break it?" She asked the monk who was sitting behind her on Kirara.

"I can certainly try," though he didn't sound too confident. After muttering a few words he nodded.

"At the same time we run at it?" Sheumaru suggested.

She saw Sango nod and heard her voice a moment later:

"One... Two... Three!"

Sheumaru ran at it, only to feel an immense pain as she tried to force her way through. She jumped back away from the barrier, breathing heavily.

"It's no use!" She heard Miroku yell over her gasps of pain.

She stopped unruptly when she smelt it. Old bones and graveyard soil.

"I see like InuYasha you were also free from my spell," Kikyo's voice said from behind her, Sheumaru did not turn, for fear of loosing herself in the priestess's lifeless eyes.

"That is a pity he neglected to tell you, I'm almost heart broken." Sheumaru's voice was cold, harsh, "but no matter, what are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern, now I suggest you move." Kikyo's voice was just as lifeless as the corpse she wore to walk in.

"This dome is miles wide Kikyo, you could have chosen any other place to interfere with the barrier," Sheumaru pointed out.

"But I chose this one. Move!" Kikyo barked suddenly, her irritation showing.

"Just because I am part dog does not mean I'll listen to _you!"_ Her claws dug deep within her palms again, "I am not my brother Kikyo."

She felt a shove of her shoulders and she tripped into the barrier. Sheumaru saw Kikyo enter the blue glowing dome beside her, a smug smile pulled at her lips.

"You are one _evil-"_ but she couldn't finish the thought as Sango and Miroku flew down with Kirara.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine! Let's try again." Sheumaru growled, never loosing track of the raven-haired priestess's shape in the barrier.

They gave hesitant nods and then flew back up to their original spot, to try again.

This time Sheumaru threw herself into the barrier, and still nothing different happened.

 **XxXx**

The second arrow had missed InuYasha again but got a bit of the fabric from his hakama.

"Kagome?" He asked when she had not moved for a moment, as if she was solid stone.

In response to his voice she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Kagome!" InuYasha rushed to her side.

"I'm fine.. the voice it's gone. I can sense the jewel, take me to it!" She said urgently and the half demon nodded, placing her on his back they left.

"Where are ye going?" Kaede's voice suddenly stopped them, "she shouldn't be moving yet."

"I'm fine Kaede, thanks for the help," Kagome said, her voice stringer now.

"This is our only chance, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her," InuYasha said before they bounded away from the small fox demon and the old priestess.

"What am I to do with them?" The old lady sighed and retreated into her hut, "Come Shippo it's best to stay out of their way."

"InuYasha I see the barrier!" Kagome said pointing to the large dome, "Sango, Miroku and Sheumaru seemed to have found it too. Get me a little closer and I can shoot it down."

"Got ya," InuYasha nodded, and jumped.

"That's it. This barrier is going down!" Kagome said, drawing her bow and arrow.

 _Hit the mark!_ She thought desperately.

With a sigh of relief, the blue hue of the barrier disappeared and Sheumaru charged into battle first, fueled by renewed anger.

 **A: This will also be split in two chapters, I always love it when I have to do this.. not! Anyway I wanted to give a quick thanks to GirlFish, for giving me your opinion on the last chapter. I am glad that you were not disappointed, and that you were able to read it without getting uncomfortable. Anyway don't forget to leave reviews, bye bye now!**


	29. Chapter 29: Dark Preistess Part 2

"You have taken down my barrier, I must say I'm surprised, you don't look anything like Kikyo." Tsubaki said from her hut porch, her Shikigami wrapped around her slim frame.

"Where is Kikyo?" Sango asked, and before the priestess could deny the whereabouts of Kikyo, Sango continued, "we saw her enter your barrier and your hut."

"There is no need for that now, I've been itching to taste her blood on my claws, I'm not one for human blood but I am sure willing to make an exception just this once," Sheumaru hissed, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"You're still alive are you?" Tsubaki asked, unfazed by the threat.

"I believe it should be me asking you that question but I already know the answer: you sold your soul to a demon when you could not obtain the Sacred Jewel to gain eternal youth." Sheumaru spoke between clenched teeth.

"You are speaking the truth so far," Tsubaki turned to InuYasha, clearly not entertained enough by Sheumaru's antics.

"Kikyo asked me to spare your life InuYasha, as she still harbors feelings for you, but I am afraid what Naraku has instructed me to do will go against Kikyo's wishes."

"Oh I don't think you need to worry about that," InuYasha said, beginning to unsheath Tetsusiga.

"If either of you draw your sword Kagome will die!" She rushed out, holding the jewel for display, its dark aura enough to make Sheumaru kneel.

"I should have known," Sheumaru chuckled softly.

"What?!" Tsubaki snapped.

"You can't beat us if we do use our swords, so you pin a human life against us hoping that we will listen, and given who the person is we undoubtably will. There is an advantage to this though," she added thoughtfully.

"And what, prey tell, is that?" Tsubaki's eye twitched at the half demon girl's constant interrupting.

"You are scared of us," Sheumaru lunged at her suddenly, the tips of her claws burining red as brightly as when coal pops in a fire pit.

"Fool!" Tsubaki screemed as the snake around her unraveled itself and was sent her way.

Sheumaru watched it slither with amazing speed through the grass, but with one swift hand that dove into the greens as if she were fishing she had plucked the snake free before it reached her ankle.

"Your same old tricks won't work on me Tsubaki, I'm not thirteen anymore," Sheumaru grimaced as the smell of burnt rubber hit her nose, that was after all the smell of melting Shikigami.

"I still have this dont I?" Though she looked defiant, Tsubaki wasn't nearly as confident as before upon seeing how much Sheumaru had grown. She squeezed the jewel lightly in her palm and Kagome gave another startled yell of pain.

"InuYasha, get Kagome to safety," Sheumaru urged her brother over her shoulder.

"What about you?" He asked, hesitant.

"Me, Sango and Miroku can hold her off until you get back," she assured him, Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Okay," He said determined, leaving them.

"How sweet, you also care for humans, and what a bunch to care for. I mean, a demon slayer, a monk and the reincarnation of a priestess, your past self would be shaking her head at you, Sheumaru." Tsubaki cooed.

"Well my past self was an idiot, because in her efforts to become the most hated demon by anybody with spiritual powers, she found you. And trusted _you."_ Sheumaru growled, if she were full demon and were able to transform her hackles would be raised.

"Ah Yes, showing up on my doorstep injured from some of the villagers, you were nearly bleeding out, _I_ saved you that night." Tsubaki spat.

"I bet you're cursing your past self out now for saving me that night. You must have thought at some point I'd hunt you down."

"I thought you would certainly be more grateful." Tsubaki sighed.

"Grateful huh?" Sheumaru couldn't help the slight break in her voice, "as soon as I left that stupid village and was shot with Kikyo's arrow you _killed_ the love of my life. And what? All because I denied you? That I didn't want anyone's help killing any spiritual power off?"

There was a long and palpable pause as Sheumaru's words settled into the earth below their feet.

"I thought you said that he died in battle?" InuYasha's voice was soft.

"I told myself that to make myself feel better, that at least he died for a _cause._ Not because he knew me, I didn't want to think about that. To me, Tsubaki, you are no priestess but an actual demon yourself, come on, I'll take you to the inner most circle of the hells."

"I will kill you before then, _mut!"_ Tsubaki said, snake scales forming on her right eye.

"Then that will be my final act: Taking you to the hells with me!" Sheumaru snarled.

Tsubaki gave a crooked smile, then she took a step back and a demon launched from her eye.

"She harbors demons in her body?!" Miroku shouted, horror struck.

"Of course she does! I could smell it this whole time." Sheumaru growled, "let's have some fun shall we big guy?" She asked the demon, standing in front of him.

The demon roared in answer and she cracked her knuckles.

"I have something similar to _both_ of my brothers: I have my Dance of Flame and something rather new, I've used it only once," she placed her claws deep within her arms, pulling it away she smirked, "Poison Blood."

The demon charged and Sheumaru slashed its jugular easily enough, slicing it open, the claw marks festering and bubbly with the poison.

The demon gave a shriek of pain, it's wail loud enough to shatter her eardrums. It tried to heal its wounds but it fell lifeless to the ground.

"What?!" Tsubaki's voice was harsh and horrified.

"How many times must I tell you? I am not thirteen anymore."

"I'm not done here." Tsubaki said after a moment, she took another step back and let loose all the demons she harbored. Her Shikigami now healed itself from Sheumaru's burns and had joined the fray with the other demons.

Sheumaru was busy with a large bug demon when she saw it dart across the grass. The Shikigami was headed for Kagome, who was sitting on the outskirts of the trees.

"InuYasha! These are a diversion the real one is headed for Kagome!" Sheumaru warned, InuYasha quickly slashed at his demon and ran toward Kagome but he wasn't going to make it in time.

"Oh no you don't! You bit me once before scaley, never again!" Kagome grunted, her bow glowing bright purple, she threw the curse right back at Tsubaki and she screemed.

With a flash of white light Kagura had jumped free from the trees, grabbing the now purified jewel she flew away on her feather, "you can kill her now!"

Sheumaru did not wait another second, she lunged at Tsubaki and before the priestess could react, Sheumaru had her by the throat.

"Dying by poison seems to suit you, I mean after all you are a _snake._ " Sheumaru growled, watching the life leave the priestess's eyes.

"So she was part of Naraku's scheme," Miroku said when she reached them.

"It appears so," Sheumaru said placing her bloodied hands on the inside of her hakama.

"Kagome, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, the curse is gone," she said getting up.

"Good I'm glad, what's say we get to the village and get some rest?" She asked the others and they nodded.

 **A: There the end of Tsubaki, I know that this isn't how it ended but I just wanted to move on from this one person, also I mean you got a bit more of Sheumaru's past so that's cool.**

 **Also GirlFish, don't hesitate to ask about the story, I actually love that you are doing that. As you can see we won't see the two priestess's that Tsubaki goes to for help but I will be doing the one where Kagome takes dried food back home and when she comes down with a cold, because we need more InuKag! You will see a before and after being shot with the arrow at some point too!**

 **Anyway bye bye now!**


	30. Chapter 30: Myoga and His Betrothed

"InuYasha! Watch out!" Kagome cried as the demon slithered up right.

Before InuYasha could draw his sword, Sango was already in front of him, challenging the centipede.

"Hirikotsu!" She yelled, flinging her boomerang at the demon, it gave a startled cry and fell to the ground.

"That was.. disappointing," Sheumaru sighed.

"Looks can be deceiving," Sango agreed in the same sad tone.

"Please, as thanks and as it is getting late, please stay," The Headman spoke up from beside them.

"Thank you, we would love to," Sheumaru agreed hurriedly watching the sun sink lower into the sky.

 **XxXx**

They were now eating with the Headman's family when Sheumaru felt the transformation happen.

"My my, don't you look lovely," one of the men said, giving her a look over.

"I suggest you back off," she warned.

"Yes ma'am," the man gulped and returned to his food.

"I didn't know they did family reunions in the Fuedal era, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy." Kagome said over her plate of beans.

"Family unions?" InuYasha asked.

"It's when parents and grandparents and kids eat with each other," she explained.

Both InuYasha and Sheumaru imagined what it would be like to do that with their family, with just Sheumaru and InuYasha it would be fine, it's Sesshōmaru who's the problem.

She gave a slight shiver, "that's never happening with us."

InuYasha nodded in agreement.

"Your palm says you will bare many children. Will you do me the honor of barring my first born?" Miroku had grabbed Sheumaru's palm, and started reading it.

"Oh monk," she played along, her voice sheepish and shy, "How I would love to."

"Really?" Miroku said looking up as he did so Sheumaru slapped him.

"You will do well to remember my human face, lecherous monk."

"Yes.. yes I will," Miroku stuttered, Sheumaru felt the hot glare of an angry dog demon from behind her.

 **XxXx**

Sheumaru was twitching in her corner, though sharing the same room with InuYasha she still felt unsettled.

"Get some sleep, you're fine," he assured her from the other side of the room, his eyes half closed.

"I'm trying," she whispered.

"Clearly not hard enough," InuYasha countered.

"Oh shove it," she muttered irritably.

"What would make you go to sleep faster?" He asked, his eyes now alert and open.

"My mother-" Sheumaru started then cut herself off, "never mind, the idea is ridiculous I'm sixteen I should start acting like it."

"Tell me," He said, getting up and walking over to her corner, "I wasn't there for you before, so tell me what I could do now."

"You not being there wasn't your fault, you had no idea I even existed," Sheumaru scoffed.

"But I am here now, so tell me what I can do." He said now showing signs of irritation.

"She'd tell me a story, most were of father but other's were of her childhood," Sheumaru sighed, relenting.

"I don't have very many happy childhood memories," InuYasha grunted slightly as he sat down beside her.

"I don't either for that matter," Sheumaru sighed again, thinking back, "growing up half demon is already hard enough, but I wasn't necessarily the 'bow-and-I'll- do- anything-you-ask-of-me' type of girl either; which that is expected of us women these days."

"I've got a story actually, now that I think about it, but it's not my childhood story." Her brother whispered.

"A story is just as nice if it comes from the heart," Sheumaru yawned, leaning on his shoulder, already feeling more at ease with just having him near her.

"Once, there was a girl, she was smart and knew when to make you laugh. The whole village loved her, she was an orphan but everyone were her parents.. some even grandparents. She liked to run in the flowers beyond the hills, sneezing like mad later though, but in her mind it was worth it-" InuYasha stopped as he heard Sheumaru's slow breaths and quiet incoherent mutterings.

He continued to play with her hair until the darkness of sleep claimed him too.

 **XxXx**

There was a loud crash and Sheumaru suddenly bolted up right.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She whisper yelled, tugging on his hakama.

"What?" He snapped groggily.

"There is something outside," she said and got up to the door, opening it.

Sango was running at Miroku with her Hirikotsu.

"What in the hells? I knew she was angry with him flurting with the women but this is taking things a bit far I think." Thought Sheumaru aloud as she surveyed the scene.

"Sango is bewitched! We must do something!" Miroku called at his now all awake friends.

"Use one of your sutra's." Kagome muttered.

"I would but they are all in my room." Miroku stated, as he dodged another one of Sango's attacks.

"Do something to make her angry then!" Sheumaru yelled with the sudden idea.

Sheumaru saw Miroku's hand start to stroke Sango's backside and was about to roll her eyes until she heard the slap of a hand and saw that Sango was back to normal.

"What gives you the right-" Sango started angrily until everyone rushed out an explanation.

"So I was bewitched then?" She questioned and they all nodded.

"My father once told me some demons don't realize their true power until after death, and the most recent thing we killed would be that centipede." Sango stared thoughtfully.

"It sounds like I need to reseal it," Miroku said, going to his room to grab his sutra's, "let's go."

 **XxXx**

With the final seal on the centipede, they started to leave but something Miroku was doing stopped them.

"How dare you!" He suddenly yelled, trying to hit Sango with his staff, she dodged.

"What is this? Some sort of payback? I said I was sorry!" Sango said, jumping out of the way again as Miroku tried to make another move for her.

Something moved from Sango to Shippo and in turn Miroku's target changed.

Quickly in fear and as Kirara had changed, Shippo jumped on her and they started running. Miroku followed after.

Suddenly he collapsed, "this body must be inadequate if even that child could outrun me." He said in a voice that wasn't his own.

It was morning now and Sheumaru was glad to be half demon with everything going on.

The ground rumbled beneath her feet and Sheumaru jumped out of the way. Another centipede had burst free from the ground.

"It must have been that other centipede's mate!" Kagome cried.

"If so, then I shall end its misery," Sheumaru jumped and clawed the beast in half easily, "I am sorry you lost your love, but you may be in piece with him again." She said sorrowfully.

Sheumaru felt as though something was crawling in her hair, she scratched and the feeling subsided.

InuYasha laughed evilly behind her and Sheumaru gave him a confused look. His eyes glazed over and his eyes were set on her. Not knowing what to do, or how to react to this new devolvement, she ran away from him.

"I'm coming Myoga!" InuYasha said in a sing song voice.

"Myoga! So it's you in my hair!" Sheumaru growled at the flea as he had popped his head out from her silver locks.

"You can't get away from me!" InuYasha exclaimed, cutting her off, she stopped abruptly.

"InuYasha you cut this out now before I beat you to a bloody pulp right here and now!" Sheumaru growled.

"You can't get away from me darling," InuYasha cooed.

Sheumaru stood stock still for a moment and then, "listen here, I will not loose myself to my brother. I know dog demons are scarce but no way will there be inbreeding!" She stated angrily.

"InuYasha **Sit!** " Came Kagome's voice and InuYasha fell to the ground hard.

"What was that for Kagome?!" InuYasha huffed.

"Good, thank the hells he's back to normal." Sheumaru gave a sigh of relief.

"Look its another flea!" Shippo said, pointing at the female flea on InuYasha's knee.

"And I think I know who she's after," Sheumaru grumbled, feeling around her hair but Myoga has gone.

 **A: Hello! A cute little chapter before it gets ugly again.**

 **Anyway, in response to GirlFish, none of your questions are dumb, and I will likely not do any of the movies until maybe like this sequel or something? I don't know I haven't really watched very much of the movies, for some reason I just couldn't get through them. (I was also like ten when I stumbled upon them and that was all I knew of InuYasha and I didn't know there was a series. Since then though I haven't given them another try)**

 **And as for who might have had it worse, I feel like it would have been Sheumaru just because of the fact that she does go into heat, so that's hard enough, but also like she said in this chapter, she was kind of her own boss and she wasn't listening to no one, which given the time period is looked down upon for women. But I don't know, InuYasha had it pretty bad. There will be a segment on her life before and after being shot with the arrow pretty soon.**

 **Also hello YadaKitty! Welcome to the review party??? Anyway I am so glad you are enjoying this story, that means the world to me. I am aware that InuYasha's father died right after InuYasha's birth but let's say he was alive for a couple years longer okay? :3**

 **As always please leave reviews! Bye bye now!**


	31. Chapter 31: Naraku’s Barrier

It was the night after meeting Myoga's supposed engaged lady friend and they were all sitting around the fire, no words being spoken. It wasn't an awkward silence, words didn't _need_ to fill the void, this was a comfortable welcoming silence.

"Who's hungry?" Sheumaru asked for a moment, drawing herself away from the dancing orange and red colors.

"I am!" Shippo said excitedly, everyone nodded in turn.

"I don't have any food, I haven't managed to get home in a while," Kagome said sheepishly.

"I was planning on hunting anyway, so it's no problem." Sheumaru shrugged, getting up.

"I would go with you.." InuYasha trailed off looking down at his very human self.

"I know," Sheumaru smiled softly, "I'll be back in a few moments."

She took her leave, searching the brambles for the noises of wild animals. Sheumaru was about to turn away and continue looking onwards but one of the animals gave a snort.

Her head snapped back in the direction of the noise, her glowing gold eyes narrowed in the dark of the canopy trees.

The animal snorted again and Sheumaru took a few steps forward, only to stop abruptly at the animal's raised head. As she had guessed, it was a boar. The pig lowered its head once more and Sheumaru ran forward, with a snap its neck was broken and the animal lay limp in her arms.

Her ears twitched, running water was near by, she headed toward it, her ears swiveling madly in every direction at the chirping of crickets and other small bugs.

In the clearing of trees, she spotted the river and walking out into the light of the new moon, she placed the boar on one of the rocks. She saw a fish jump and she smirked, a few extra fish couldn't hurt.

Sheumaru walked out into the middle of the stream, the water lightly pulling at her legs. She unsheathed Tensing, watching the fish with steady eyes though the water rippled.

She speared one, and placing it under a rock in the water to keep it cool, she continued her search. She speared another and another, eventually stopping at her search for fish once there were four tails beneath the rock in the stream by her feet.

She returned back to the shore, placing the fish's tales once again under a rock to keep them fresh as she tended to the boar, it had been sitting for almost too long anyway.

"I can smell you, you are not very successful at keeping yourself hidden." Sheumaru said pulling out Tensing once more and skinning the boar with it.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked after a moment, clearly not pleased he couldn't keep himself in the shadows.

"I am not an _animal_ Kōga, I have my preferences, besides I do have human friends and they like to eat civil." Sheumaru cooed, now sheathing her sword as the skinning was done.

"So Kagome is with you?" Kōga asked, still not making himself known to her eyes.

"Of course she's with me, now I suggest you go before InuYasha gets here, or rather I get angry. I don't like you all that much." She frowned, slicing the boars hindquarters.

"I know you've smelt it too, I can hold it to the mut that he's got a good nose so if you're his sister you have a good nose too." Kōga pressed.

"We are not muts you barbaric heathen, I have smelt it, but I unlike you am smart enough to realize that Naraku has set us traps." Sheumaru growled.

"Barbaric heathen' Huh? That's a new one." Kōga ignored her harsh tone.

"Would you prefer me to call you something _nastier?"_ She noticed a note of surprise behind her words.

"I don't think I've ever heard something leave your mouth that wasn't _wholesome."_ He tried, "If you are trying to stay wholesome, you can quit the act with me for just a few moments. You are just like your brother an insolent puppy."

"You wolves really are quite tonight aren't you, I thought it was the full moon in which you howl amongst yourselves so much? Oh wait I think it's one of your friends calling, Ah, he says he needs a bone." Sheumaru mocked him at the sound of a howl.

"I'd run along now if I were you," she added as an afterthought.

"Those aren't one of my wolves," he growled, "look I came to you for help with Naraku, Ginta said I could come to you for help with anything as long as I return the favor." He sighed as he sidestepped a tree and came into her line of sight.

"This is something I can not help you with." Sheumaru stood her ground, "now go before I decide that you don't deserve those jewel shards."

They looked at each other and for a moment, it was as if they were starring at each others ancestor. Both wolf and dog had hackles raised and teeth barred threateningly. After another minute it was Kōga who backed down, his eyes cast down, showing which Alpha had won this contest.

"Oh and Kōga," she called as the wolf began to retreat, he looked over his shoulder, "If you try and use Ginta as a negotiation chip again, I will tear you to ribbons, he is my friend."

The wolf retreated and she returned to gutting the fish and cleaning the meat of the boar.

 **XxXx**

"Sorry, it took me a little longer than expected, the boar wasn't easy to track down." Sheumaru lied as she returned to the fire with her friends.

"It's fine," Kagome smiled up at her, "thanks for hunting for us in the first place."

"You are my friends, this is the least I can do," Sheumaru shrugged, starting to skewer the meat on the sticks she had found outside camp, the little fox demon sat beside her, helping.

They ate in silence, there was nothing to talk about.

Well there was but Sheumaru wasn't going to mention that she smelled Naraku, smelled him as in his barrier must be down.

 _But why? For what reason? If I mention it InuYasha would surely go after him even in his current state and all for what? A trap? If Kōga wanted to risk his and his comrades lives then that was all him, but there is no way I am going to loose my friends over something like this..._

"Uh, Sheumaru I can't sleep, and I can't believe I'm telling you this but can you tell me a story?" InuYasha asked, sitting next to her by the tree stump, as she had vowed to keep watch tonight.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She said, snapped out of her thoughts.

"There was this boy, in a village, and he like many other children were fascinated with the mountains. What was on the other side? They would ask their parents, but the adults chose to neglect to tell them anything. The boy was desperate to know as much as he could as he was courious and witty. So one night, when the moon hung high in the sky the boy had left the village, in need to know what was out there."

InuYasha wasn't looking at her, or asleep either, he was looking at the ground, saying nothing, she continued.

"It took many days, and many nights and a ton of bug bites but the boy had finally made it over the mountains and he saw the most beautiful sight anyone could ever see."

"What did he see?" Though his eyes weren't droopy his words were slurred from tiredness.

"He saw a meadow, a meadow that seemed to stretch for miles, that seemed to go on forever, and the sun seemed to never set fully and giveway to darkness. It was his perfect idea of peaceful. There he lived out the rest of his days, pleased that he finally learned what was beyond the mountains." Sheumaru finished and looked over at her brother, he was bent over his sword, snoring lightly.

Her eyes glowed in the darkness now once more as the fire had gone out and the moonless night, she whispered as she left her brother's side, "goodbye brother, I will be back by morning."

With that she left her friends in search of Naraku's scent.

 **XxXx**

When she had finally found him at another one of his famous castle's he was talking with Sesshōmaru.

"You abducted Rin," Her brother said in the same cool tone he always wore.

"Correction, I didn't, Kōhaku did." Naraku cooed.

"Yes, I would assume pulling yourself apart and putting yourself back together can take quite a lot of energy." There was a bit of a hiss behind his words, clearly they had all inherited quick to irritation from their father.

"You will see Rin shortly, as I promised the girl will be in perfect health when you get her back." Naraku assured.

"I don't have time for this!" Her brother hissed again as his poision whip sprouted from his arm, intending to hurt Naraku and it would have if Naraku hadn't put a barrier up, but it only took two more cracks of the whip before the barrier came down.

 _Naraku has his nights of weakness too! He was born of a human though harbors demons in him thus making him a half demon!_

She was brought back out of her reverie when she saw that Sesshōmaru was being dragged into Naraku's body.

"I shall combine your body with mine, it shall do quite nicely." Naraku gave a cold chuckle.

"I don't think so, Onigumo." Sheumaru growled, showing herself by stepping out of her hiding spot.

"So it's you." He sighed sounding disappointed.

"Let Sesshōmaru go!" She hissed, unsheathing Tensing, charging at him but he had put his barrier back up and it seemed stronger than when her brother tried to bring it down.

"Such a pity, I had faith in you this time," He chuckled again, but stopped abruptly and looked behind her. She followed his gaze.

Kōga, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara had all come. The strange part about it was that Sheumaru didn't even notice that the sun had risen.

"Now do you have faith Naraku?" She snarled as her friends reached her.

"Sango, Kōhaku has Rin," she said looking over her shoulder, the girl nodded and left with Kirara, Kagome and Shippo.

"Let's do this," Her brother growled and unsheathed Tetsusiga. He charged at Naraku's barrier swinging his sword at full force, but every time he bounced back.

Sheumaru noticed that the barrier did not extend fully to where Sesshōmaru was being devoured, so as her brother kept Naraku busy she snuck around him and with her poison claws, melted that part of Naraku's body away from him.

With that part of his body actively not devouring him, he was able to burst free of Naraku's flesh, but without even saying thank you, he left.

"InuYasha, let us go, this is futile until we can find a way to break Naraku's barrier." Miroku urged.

InuYasha ignored the monk, hitting at the barrier again only to be thrown back once more.

"InuYasha, please." Sheumaru practically begged, she saw how tired her brother was, not to mention how tired she was.

With an unsatisfied grunt, InuYasha relented and he started running off in the direction Sesshōmaru had gone.

"Come on Miroku, climb on my back. You won't be able to keep up with us for very long." Sheumaru sighed, bending down.

She looked over her shoulder and watched him nod a determined look in his eye.

 **XxXx**

They were all back at camp that night sitting around a fire, Kōga had left a long time ago, he wouldn't exactly look Sheumaru in the eye since their argument the night before.

"I found out something that might be useful in defeating Naraku," Sheumaru started, biting into her skewered fish.

"What?" InuYasha asked eagerly.

"Naraku is a half demon, because of the human heart of Onigumo still beats inside him."

"That means, that's why Kōga could actually smell Naraku this time." Kagome said, putting her now foodless skewer in the fire.

When they had gotten back they explained that Kōga had saw Sheumaru run off and so he woke up everyone and went after her.

"Yes, but from the way Sesshōmaru and him were talking, it sounds like he gets to choose whenever in the month to have his night of weakness." Sheumaru sighed, disappointed.

"There is a way to get through Naraku's barrier, though." Myoga said from her shoulder.

"How?" InuYasha's voice was once again eager as he looked down at the flea.

"On the other side of those east mountains, there is a group of demon bats, their barrier around their cove is said to be the strongest barrier in the world. In order for Tetsusiga to gain the demonic energy you must kill the bat who controls the barrier." Myoga explained.

"It's settled, we head there first thing in the morning." InuYasha said, cozying up to a tree.

They all nodded and found places to sleep.

 **A: Long chapter but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it still. If you have enjoyed please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **As for GirlFish, no I don't ever think Myoga will get married, I mean let's be honest here. I will be doing the Ayame episode, and I haven't quite figured it out how Sheumaru would react to her. I feel like as long as she doesn't do anything to her friends that could hurt or upset them then I think Sheumaru will be fine( maybe a little threatened but fine). And as you can see she doesn't like Kōga all that much, and is a lot like her brother towards him, I mean think about it: his wolves shoved her off a cliff, stole her sword, threatened her, and kidnapped one of her friends so... add that all up and you got a pretty ticked off Sheumaru.**

 **And yes, I do think Sesshōmaru would win in a fight against him. And I do think Sheumaru would injure Kōga but keep him alive because I think of Sheumaru as a mix between her brothers. She can be just as irritated with Kōga as InuYasha is but I have a feeling if Kōga did even more to hurt her friends, she would keep him alive but her wounds would be greater than InuYasha's threats but less than Sesshōmaru killing him. (If that makes sense).**

 **Anyway bye bye now!**


	32. Chapter 32: Memories Part 1

It was next morning, or rather next noon when they left their camp and started walking toward the east mountains Myoga instructed the night before.

Something was familiar about these mountains to Sheumaru but she couldn't quite place it.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked from beside her.

"Huh? Oh no, it's just something about this place." Sheumaru shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You just looked upset so I thought I would ask." The monk shrugged and picked up his speed to walk beside Sango.

Sheumaru took a deep breath and closed her eyes, at this they suddenly snapped open.

 _My old village..._

She ran forward, as if her life depended on it.

"Sheumaru where are you going?!" Her brother hollered after her but she ignored him.

 _I need to get out of here.. I can't see it again._

She wiped the silent tears away with her hakama sleeve. She ran into the trees, she tripped over a fallen over tree and layed down for a moment, never moving.

 _How dare they still grow my mother's favorite flowers! They have no right... after all this time. They have no right after the way they treated her!_

She growled at herself, "never have you allowed yourself to be this weak over something so trivial."

"Over there, I see her!" She heard InuYasha's voice and got up, determined to keep away from them for now. They couldn't see her like this.

She started running again, she pulled aside a nimble tree branch but it came back to hit her in the face. She closed her eyes in irritation, and continued.

"Sheumaru wait!" Her brother roared from far behind her but she merely picked up her pace.

She hadn't realized where she was going until it was too late: she was at the opening gates of her village, it was either go through it and deal with the awful memories or have to face her brother and her friends with puffy red eyes and tear streaked face.

She took a slow step forward, hesitant as if she were expecting arrows to shoot down from the sky, but they didn't, so she opened her eyes once more. It didn't look any different than before, it was the same huts, the same growing crops.

It was like the air moved slowly as if afraid to disturb the silence in the village, she walked through it.

"It's the dog demon.. the one that plagued this village years ago. She's still alive?" She heard one of the mother's whisper to another, pulling their children closer to themselves.

Sheumaru looked at the woman, her eyes cold and then looked away, continuing to walk to her favorite spot growing up.

She sat under a tree on the opposite end of the village, it was the village's own Tree of Ages, there aren't many but everyone knew this was _her_ tree. Sheumaru held her breath for a moment, to stop the hiccups she had developed, and then she pulled out her flute from inside her hakama.

She blew a few quiet sad notes free. She paused, thinking about all the memories. All the _bad_ memories. Sheumaru continued blowing into the flute remembering the sad tune she heard when she was young, remembering _everything._

 **Flash Back**

"Leave my Mother alone!" Sheumaru growled, as young as she was, she wasn't going to let the other women of the village hurt her mother.

"Sheumaru, go to your friends. I am fine." Her mother said, pulling her hair out of her face.

"But they say mean things to you Mother," she tried to argue.

"They don't mean them," her mother gave a sad chuckle her green eyes glistening.

Sheumaru's head was down as she left her mother to the village women.

"A demon mistress is the worst kind!" She heard one of the women say, sounding scandalized.

"Come now ladies, let us be civil." Her mother whispered.

"You will go to the hells for courting with a demon!" Another said.

"At least she can see her lover again, and her daughter when she get's around to it," that was the last thing she heard before she found her hiding spot.

Or what used to be her hiding spot.

"Look it's the half demon!" A boy yelled pointing.

"Let's rough her up a bit," one of the others said.

"Good idea." Said another.

It was rocks, they threw rocks at her first to announce their presence as if she couldn't already here them.

Being only five moons old Sheumaru didn't have very many ways to stand up for herself so she just waited, picking up the rocks they threw and tossing them in the river.

"Half demons aren't welcome!" Said the ring leader, shoving her and she fell over on her side, getting up, she dusted off the pebbles that had gotten stuck in her kimono her mom had made two nights before.

She turned and she left them, she knew she wasn't going to win against five other kids, five _older_ kids.

"Where are you going?" One asked, pulling on the back of her kimono, "look at those ears! Those are ears only a mother could love!" He started laughing, so did his friends.

She stayed quiet, like her mother had taught her, she ignored it.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" He said irritably, shoving her forward, she remembered looking at him with cold eyes.

"And I'm not talking to you, and yet here you are thinking you have the right to hurt me," she muttered, not being able to be quiet any longer. Day after day she dealt with this. These _children_ from the moment she could walk, she had stayed silent until now.

"You deserve this! You are not of this world yet you are not one of them! You are a _half breed!_ You will go to the hells with your father and mother!" He screemed in her face, small specks of spittle landing on her cheeks.

"My father is in the stars!" She growled and without thinking, brought her claws down on his face, five long scratch marks dripping blood were on one of his cheeks.

"My Mother told me so," she finished with a huff, no remorse on her features.

"Your mother is lying to you!" He said as he ran away with his friends.

"Mother has never lied to me," she whispered as she sat under her tree.

"They are a pain aren't they?" A voice suddenly questioned and Sheumaru looked out at the water determined to not look at the boy that was standing over her.

"Come to gloat have you? That you're not a half demon and therefore your life isn't hard and that's a good thing?" She hissed between her teeth.

"No I've actually come to say I'm sorry, besides your Mother it seems only my family really cares about you and her." He said, sitting down beside her.

"I did not give you permission to sit down, this is _my_ tree, you need _my_ permission." She huffed and the boy hurriedly got up.

"And you don't care. No one cares about us. We're on our own." She added for good measure.

"I do though," the boy seemed sad, "I get angry every time I see them bully you. I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy!" She suddenly snapped, looking up at him for the first time.

He was a handsome boy, maybe a moon or two older than her with black hair that was long enough he had it be put back with some ribbon, his blue eyes seemed to bore into hers as if trying to read her soul.

"Fine it's not sympathy, but I have always wondered if your ears really are as soft as they look." And before Sheumaru could retort, he reached his hand up and rubbed her ears.

"They're even softer than I thought," he remarked.

"Well good for you, now move your hand before I bite it off." She growled.

"Sheumaru! Darling it's time to come in for dinner!" She heard her Mother say.

"I'm being called in," she said getting up.

"I can't hear anything," the boy said with a note of doubt behind his words.

"You don't have my ears," she said mischievously.

The next day she spend the whole day following the strange boy, he was a rather curious case to her. Every kid in the village was predictable but this boy was different. He was a special case and yet he did everything a boy does in a day.

He played, he chopped wood for the fire, he washed, he even shot a rabbit down for food.

She had made it her point to catch a snake in front of him, she was about to bite into it by the lake which he was fishing from later that day.

"You're not supposed to do that." He smirked at her and she stopped.

"What am I supposed to do then?" She eyed him.

"You need to clean it first," He said, pulling out his knife.

Ever since that day she would clean anything she caught, just to have that memory of him.

It wasn't long after that then they started hanging around each other more and more as they did, the other village boys grew even more angry and cold.

They let a fox demon free in the village one night, expecting it to go after her and it did.

The demon was angry, so undeniably angry, and now being six moons old, she was more adaptable and knew more about her claws.

 **"You will die half demon!"** It yelled as it charged at her, but she was faster than him.

"Sheumaru!" The boy that had become so close and dear to her and run into the fight to try and protect her, bow and arrow in hand.

"Riyouk What are you doing! Get out of here!" She snapped as the demon spat a wave of fire at them. She grabbed him and moved to cover his body with hers, taking the fire at full force.

"Go away, you'll get hurt," she whispered, letting him go after waiting a moment to see if the demon was going to use its fire again.

Riyouk nodded and ran to his mother and father, her beautiful pink kimono her mother had made now scorched and blackened she turned to the demon, her gold eyes glowing with a new and darker light.

"Is that the best you can do fox?!" She challenged.

"No, Sheumaru! Come back inside and let the men deal with this! I can't loose you too!" Her mother cried from her hut.

"The boys of the village did this, now I shall bring it down." Sheumaru muttered under her breath.

 **"Protecting humans? How very much like your father you are!"** The demon snarled and ran at her, but she was ready, smirking and at the last minute she had jumped out of the way.

"I've learned this new trick, and I find it very useful in situations like this," she laughed, burying her claws deep within her flesh, she released it and the blood simmered with her poison.

She landed on the demon's back and slashed at its fur, with two strikes of her claws the demon gave a startled yelp and fell to the ground, the poison bubbling and popping in the demon's cut.

"Sheumaru?" Riyouk questioned hesitantly from behind her and she turned and started crying into his embrace.

"I was so scared," she said between her wails, "you could have gotten hurt, I w-was so scared," she whispered.

"You were scared? Imagine my worry or your mother's?" He retorted.

"Oh shut it," she growled playfully.

Or the night when he came over to her house on the night of the full moon a year later and she opened the door without a second thought?

"Woah," he whispered on the threshold of her hut.

"What?" She asked, raising a red eyebrow.

"You're different," he stated, his jaw still slack.

"This happens every month on the full moon," she sighed, "would you like to come in? Mother is just knitting in her bed." She opened the curtain wider and her hesitantly stepped into the small hut.

"Oh it's you Riyouk, tell me how is your new little sister doing?" Her mother asked from her bed.

Riyouk's mother had a child not long before that night.

"Very well," he smiled kindly at her.

"Uh.. I noticed you hadn't caught anything earlier for supper so I'd thought I'd bring you some of our left overs." He said, looking down at his hands.

"That is so thoughtful," Her mother said looking up at him, "your family is always so nice to us."

"Yes, well, I have to go now.. it's almost time for me to turn in for the night." He handed Sheumaru the bits of fish and steamed rice and beans, "see you tomorrow?"

"As always. Also can you keep this between us?" She asked looking down at her human self.

"Always." Then he left.

There was also the time when he protected her from her bullies.

It was like any other day, any other fight, the boys were now kicking and beating on her but she was still, she never wanted to hurt humans.

"Leave her alone!" She heard Riyouk's voice over the boy's yelling.

That day he actually punched them, and for the next few days they had bruises all over their faces, Sheumaru found it pretty funny.

And some days they were just sitting under her tree, talking and holding hands. Those were always her favorite days, but as she got older, her days became even darker.

For her tenth birthday, Totosai had given her father's sword to her, naming it Tensing and he told her to keep it with her at all times. She did, but with this new gift, the older boys were interested in her even more.

"So you think you deserve something like that do you half breed?" Jeered one of the boys as she sat by the river, Riyouk had gone because his mother was calling.

"What do you want Jaior?" She said, her voice dull.

"Isn't it obvious? We want your sword." Said his second in command.

"Shove it, Rayn." Now getting irritated at the mention of her sword.

"It's you we'll be shoving!" One laughed, shoving her in the water, and holding her down. Rayn had taken her sword.

It was Jaior, he was the one that was holding her, she could hear his laughter through the water though it was distorted.

She remembered feeling so angry, so irate, so furious. She remembered hearing that voice in her head.

 **"He is planning to kill you, you must do it first. Even you can't last this long."**

As she fought and thrashed she agreed with her subconscious, and something, like a twig, snapped inside her; it was like being unchained from whatever cell she was escaping.

Whatever happened next was a blur of red and she heard him scream and cry for his mother and his friends, but she kept hurting him until her claws were stained red and the water so deluded with his blood that it was the color of the sunset, a dark blood red sunset.

"What have I done?" She asked as she looked at the crimson liquid drip from her claws into the river.

She hurried to shore, searching the others' faces.

"Give me my sword," she said calmly, holding out her stained hand.

"Why? So you could kill us all?!" Rayn yelled clutching Tensing closer to his chest.

"So I can save him! My sword can heal him please don't make me out to be a murderer!" She pleaded.

"It's about time you show your true self!" He challenged.

She took a step closer to him, pulling on his hakama collar, she brought back her other fist and punched him. The boy fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

She picked up the sword and watched the others for a moment, narrowing her eyes as if daring them to argue. Then she ran down river searching for Jaior.

Sheumaru found him not a moment later, and dragging his body out of the current she unsheathed Tensing watching the demons of the underworld try and find his soul. She sliced them open and Jaior came back to life.

Nobody knew that he had died except them, not even Riyouk knew, she didn't have the heart to tell him. She didn't want him to think she was a _monster._

Then a year later when Onigumo had gone through the village terrorizing them killing no one until he met her mother; killing her only for soul entertainment. They were both asleep when he tried to rob them, there was no movement until Sheumaru heard her mother's last dying gasp.

She attacked Onigumo with all her might, he had tried pinning her up against the wall but her claws had found a a way through his armor, and as he stumbled back and she dropped to the floor, she realized a new sensation.

She looked down at her claws and watched as they seemed to ignite themselves she flung the bits of fire at him but they missed.

"You will have to do a lot more than that to kill me!" She heard him say, the words vibrating in her ears.

She ran at him and he shoved her down with the hilt of his sword. She smirked at him, clawing at the end of his hilt.

"Your mother's death has made you mad has it?" He asked, though soon his smug and triumphant smile left his face as she wrenched the sword free of his grasp and snapped the _steel_ in half.

"You will die by my hand Onigumo!" She snarled, "I won't use my sword though, it's only fair."

"You just want me to die slow." Onigumo chuckled.

"That too," she remembered the odd feeling those words had on her lips as she ran at him again, her claws ignited once more.

She would throw the flames and he would dodge. At some point during the fight she felt hot burning tears run down her cheeks, as she thought of all the fond memories of her mother.

The nights she would sing her a lullaby when she couldn't sleep or tell stories of her and father if she was upset, or just those quiet memories when she would brush her hair or knitt her a new kimono or hua.

She heard a snap as she threw Onigumo on the opposite wall, powered by renewed fury. She walked slowly up to him and her hand went to his throat and watched as the fire from her claws singed his throat.

She would have stayed there another moment if the building didn't start to collapse. Onigumo dropped, nearly crippled as she ran to her mother and started to drag her out of the hut.

"Come on, where are you gremlins?" She hissed irritably as she unsheathed Tensing intending on raising her mother from the dead.

But she had been too late. She dragged the body back into the fire, it was but a empty husk now, they had already taken her soul.

"Like this, you will join Father in the stars." She whispered, watching the fire crackle and pop.

That night, she had gone to Riyouk's hut, and he didn't ask questions as he starred down at her on her knees on his threshold. Crying, with bloodstained hands and cuts and burns all along her body, her hua in pieces.

He let her inside his home, making another bed on the floor beside his.

That next morning his father was going to ask her something but with one look from Riyouk he said nothing.

They shared a lot of moments like that that year, leading up to him asking the big question, as Kagome chooses to call it.

She remembers the day clearly as if it were happening that very moment.

She was twelve, he was fourteen, they were sitting underneath her tree, just listening to the world around them.

"Uh Sheumaru? Can I ask you a question?" He started.

"That's already two questions," she remarked, opening her eyes slightly.

He stuttered over his many words and she smiled lightly, "ask away."

"I know you haven't had the best year but I was wondering if you would consider us getting married when we're old enough?" He stammered out fast and quiet.

"That would be wonderful," she smiled and was about to lean on his shoulder until he reached inside of his hakama and pulled out a flute.

"What is this?" She raised an eyebrow curiously at him.

"It is customary for the men in my family to carve a flute for his intended," he explained, handing it to her.

"You are too kind to me Riyouk," she sighed looking at it, "It is very beautiful, you painted it as well I see," she traced the purple flowers along the side of the flute, they were her mother's favorite flowers, lavenders.

"Just some ground up berries and sticks," he said sheepishly.

She held his hand and leaned on his shoulder, "I can't wait for our marriage," she sighed.

"Neither can I," he agreed, "have I ever told you that you are beautiful?"

"Yes, you have, since the age of ten I think is when you starting saying it. You compared me to the lilies you grow in your garden."

"Did I ever tell you that I hope our children have your ears because I love them so much?" He chuckled.

"No I think that's a new one, but I must say if our children were to get something from you I'd hope it's your eyes." She said looking up into his face, his blue eyes full of joy.

"Oh? Why's that?" He asked.

"Because it's like starring into the deepest pools, and I love them." She smiled lightly at him.

"Riyouk! Sheumaru!" It was his mother, and so they got up and left her tree.

 **A: I know another part one part two chapter but like guys 3k words! I don't want to give you something super long, if I kept this up it would be another 3k words before I was finished. I hope this satisfies you all.**

 **As for GirlFish, I think that Sheumaru will hate both the band of seven and Hakudoshi with a burning passion. I do agree with you on Princess Abi though.**

 **As always please leave reviews! Bye bye now!**


	33. Chapter 33: Memories Part 2

**Flash Back Still**

That was a very important night indeed. That was the night in which they became one, two halves of a whole, the missing piece in each other's souls now filled.

Riyouk's parents had not asked questions at their disheveled looks and constant grins on their faces. Riyouk's sister, Kara, was now three and they spent the rest of the day watching over her as she played while his parents did their work in the fields.

"Looking and seeing what you hope your life will be like?" Jaior said from behind them, a cruel laugh behind his words.

"I haven't had a visit from you in quite some time Jaior." She didn't over her shoulder at him, consecrating on the child as she was playing at the water's edge.

"I've been busy with war preparations," he excused.

"So what do you want?" Riyouk finally snapped, his eyes now trained on the other boy's seeing as Sheumaru was already keeping an eye on the child.

"I saw you two last night," he chuckled evilly, "and I think the news of one of the most wealthy people in this village is courting with a half breed has already spread throughout out the village."

"We're engaged to be married, they were going to find out sooner or later," she shrugged and walked toward the child as she kept getting deeper into the water.

"Come Kara, that is a bit far," she held out her hand and the child took it.

"Okay Sister," Kara had taken to calling her that now that she was living with them.

"Riyouk, let us go catch something for lunch," she said, turning to her partner.

He smiled and left Jaior to himself, grabbing her other free hand and his little sister's hand they walked to the forest, that swallowed up the village.

Later that night, she was human, looking at the full bellied moon in the sky, she smiled. She could handle nights like these now.

"You!" Someone suddenly yelled, she turned, searching the dark.

"I know you're Sheumaru!" It said again and as the person got closer she realized it was Jaior and Rayn.

"And? What do you plan on doing?" She turned away, unimpressed.

"This!" He lunged at her with surprising swiftness, he was holding a spear, she caught it with her hand, the inside of her palm cutting open.

"You think you can stop me with that?" She raised a red eyebrow at him, her green eyes like solid emeralds against the light of the full moon.

"It's poison." Rayn said with a smirk on his rat like features.

For a moment she let fear engulf her, but she remained having the determined and cocky look in her eye.

"Is that all you intend to do then? I must get back inside." She sighed.

"No actually," suddenly an arrow nicked her cheek, a second one soon followed by an arrow to the shoulder; Rayn had shot the arrows.

She stumbled away her hand leaving the spear, Jaior looked at her with mirth in his eyes as he cut her along the stomach. She watched as the blood left her body as she fell to the grass.

Someone had to have started walking to the door to check on what was taking her so long to return into the hut, because the boys panicked and ran away.

"Sheumaru!" A voice yelled above her and knelt down, their face contorted with horror.

"Jaior and Rayn.." her voice was weak and small, she hated it, "listen, Riyouk, I can fix this but I need to borrow one of your horses.."

"You're not leaving in that condition-"

"Riyouk, please-"

"Without me," He finished rushing back inside, a black hakama on his arm and a bale of food on his back.

He went to one of the horses and tied everything to it, then he came back and picked her up, she felt awkward in his arms like this.

"Why isn't your sword working?" He asked when he had situated her so she was comfortable and seated himself behind her, he was rather tall and could still see over her head.

"I am human.. it can only grant me little power, enough to keep me alive until we get where we need to go." She leaned into him slightly.

"Where is it we are going?" He asked tentatively.

"You aren't going to like it but she is the only one of spiritual power that will help me," she closed her eyes, now so unbelievably tired.

"The Dark Priestess." It wasn't a question and yet she still nodded.

The Dark Priestess lived very secluded, but because their village was already secluded it didn't take long to knock on her door.

"What-" Tsubaki was cut short by a human Sheumaru bleeding on to her front porch and a boy who's face was etched in worry.

"Come in," she moved aside and together, they managed to limp over the threshold.

"Lay her down here," the priestess motioned to a bed made of straw, a blanket was placed over the mound.

"You are aware that there is a price for me helping you?" She asked, grounding something in a bowl.

"What kind of-" Riyouk started but Sheumaru cut him off.

"Anything you wish." She agreed.

"Eat this and have this water with it," the priestess handed her a few leaves of some plant she didn't recognize and a cup of water, she ate it willingly.

"I need you to lift up your kimono," Tsubaki instructed and although Riyouk has already seen everything she could offer he still turned away from them as she pulled up her kimono.

"That's a large gash you have, if you had come here any later you would have been dead on my door." Tsubaki muttered spreading the thing she was grounding together a moment before on her stomach.

"There, I'm going to pull out the arrow now." Tsubaki gave no movement to count, or give her any other warning before she pulled out the arrow.

That was the first time she allowed a profanity to leave her lips, and she bit down on her tongue causing her to do it again.

"Quite a reaction, I'm surprised with you being a half demon." Tsubaki looked at her with an interested and quizzical expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" She bit without thinking.

"Oh please, just because you are human doesn't mean I can't sense your demonic aura." She said, exasperated putting the same ointment she put on Sheumaru's stomach on her elbow.

"Sleep now, you should be okay by morning and then you can go wash that potion off. I will clearify what I want from you when you get back."

She finally allowed her eyes to shut, feeling much better now as the leaves she must have ate helped subdue the poison in her system.

She felt the hay shift beside her as Riyouk put an arm around her, she put her head on his chest.

"Good night," he said quietly.

"G'night," she muttered sleepily.

The next morning they walked to a lake near Tsubaki's home, stopping at the waterfall, she undressed and weighted to the waterfall.

"Why did you bring your hakama?" She asked as she rinsed the ointment off her body.

"Your kimono was ruined so I thought I would bring you a change of clothes," Riyouk shrugged.

"I see," she said after a moment.

"Why did you blindly agree to her terms without knowing them?" There was a note of irritation behind his words.

"I was human then, and never had I experienced the feeling of death so close to me. It is simple I was scared and by poison and blood loss is not the way I would've chosen to leave this world," she explained calmly.

"But you will have to do everything she says, I won't allow it!" He suddenly snapped and she rounded on him and started to walk out of the water, her ochre eyes trained on him.

She ripped the clothes out of his hands and changed into his hakama, when her eyes were level with his again she spoke soft and cold.

"I have agreed to marry you and be your wife and have your children because I want to. Do not think that because I am a woman you could say things like that and expect me to listen without question. I decided my path and you will do well to respect that."

"I-I'm sorry," He stammered, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't lie to me, you said it because your father does and your mother immediately obey's, I understand that you are scared, but if I do not do as she says I will surely be killed."

"Yes I know but.. but what If we can never see each other again? What if she forbids it?" He searched her eyes, his own blue dark and sad.

" _I_ won't allow it, that will be my one condition," she nodded, determined.

"How do you know you are able to make conditions?"

"Then I will kill her," she said, her fist clenched, "she knows of the power I wield, it won't be hard. I could smell the fear on her as we left."

They started walking, quiet against the rustling tree leaves against the wind.

When they got back, the priestess was waiting for them outside her hands on the inside sleeves of her hua.

"Before you name your price, I have one condition," she started when they reached her.

Tsubaki raised a questioning eyebrow and nodded for her to continue.

"I am allowed to visit my village and Riyouk whenever I ask."

"Very well then, that's fine, now it is time for my price: you will work for me for two years."

"And what are these jobs I will be taking on?" It was now her turn to have a questioning look.

"Odd jobs, things I come up with that day, some days you won't have any and others you will have plenty. I will allow you to sleep in my shed, I don't like to have the same sleeping quarters as a half demon, I will also let you eat my food."

Riyouk was about to butt into the conversation to say something rash and insulting for being rude to his future wife but Sheumaru had stopped him.

"That sounds reasonable enough, I thank you for being so generous, may I say my goodbye's to him in private?" She asked, watching as her future husband grew more worry lines across his forehead.

"Go ahead," she motioned widely and she left them as they walked toward his horse.

"Bye Poe," she said, petting the horses snout.

"Listen Riyouk, I will try and visit as much as possible but under no circumstances do you come here understand? I don't want you to be drawn into her deals either." She turned her attention back to him, he nodded though hesitant.

"Just get back to me soon," he sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"I will, just two years and then we can get married." She muttered into his chest and took in his scent.

He smelt like the ocean that isn't that far from her village, from the wind carrying the salt through its breeze. He smelt like the pines that engulfed their village and threatened to swallow up their homes with each passing day. He smelt like the sage his mother burned before bed to keep evil spirits away. He smelt like _home._

"I love you," she managed to whisper.

"I love you too," He said into her hair, kissing the top of her head he let go and climbed onto his horse to head back to the village.

"You will spend the day picking up the hay that you slept on last night and the blanket and placing it in the shed. Then you will go and get me certain herbs along with something for dinner." Tsubaki said from behind her.

"Yes Master," she sighed, walking to the hut to begin her chores.

It was like that for the first few months, just simple chores: clean the shed, prepare dinner, shop at the next village over, make her new clothes; those kind of things, and she didn't have time to see Riyouk again until a very special night.

"So tonight is my birthday.." she started hesitantly, on the seventh day of the tenth month.

"Yes?" The priestess gave her a quizzical look over her plate of food.

"I would like to see my family and celebrate it with them," she knew her terms however because she had never visited Riyouk since that faithful day she was still rather nervous.

"You may go, I expect you here by no later than when the moon rises."

She bowed, "thank you, Master."

Tsubaki scoffed as she walked excitedly to the door, looking at the sun that was slowly falling.

She would have time for a chat and supper before she would have to make it back.

She ran, fueled by excitement, and when she reached the door to his family's hut she was grinning broadly.

"Sheumaru?" Riyouk asked as he answered the door, and she wrapped her arms around his neck excitedly.

"The priestess let me come and see you," she sighed pulling back.

"Come in," He moved aside opening the door wider.

"Oh it's Sheumaru, Teaka, your daughter is here." Riyouk's father, Dayn, shook her hand and right after she was hugged by Riyouk's mother.

"Oh we've missed you, I have been so worried." She said in the half demon's ear.

"I've missed you all too, just a little over a year left," she had started referring to 'moons' as 'years' because of the last year she stayed with them and because her Master would yell at her if she did not use, in her words 'the proper term'.

"Sister!" Riyouk's little sister hugged her around the middle.

"Kara, oh my you've grown like the beans out in the garden these past few months." She hugged the little girl back.

"How long are you allowed to stay?" Riyouk asked from behind her.

"Only until the sunset's." She muttered.

There was a moment of sadness at the thought of it until Teaka clapped her hands together sharply.

"Well let's make the most of it shall we?" And together they all sat down around the small table, Kara sitting in her lap.

They talked about everything and yet nothing at all, she charrished that hour for the next year onward as her life grew darker.

It was the middle of the eleventh month when she rolled over painfully on the bail of hay she was allowed. She set free a groan beyond her lips, as she opened her eyes to spot someone standing above her.

Some _thing._

"I can help the pain go away," he said, his voice low, his red eyes glowing in the dark.

 **"How?"** She asked, by the animalistic sound that came from her vocal cords she knew her demon had taken over.

"We must become mates," he said simply, sitting down beside her, she scooted farther away from him, her back against the wall.

 **"I already have one,"** she was unnerved to say the least.

"You don't smell like it," The male argued.

 **"Go away!"** She growled and slashed at him, the demon's head moved slowly to the side, and he exhaled sharply, blood dripping from the five claw marks on his cheek.

"You will regret that Princess," He said getting up and walking to the door.

 **"I regret nothing and you will do well to remember I am nobody's 'Princess'."** She snarled.

"You are Inu no Taisho's daughter are you not?" He asked pulling back the door.

She hesitated, seeing if this was some sort of trick question, **"Yes."**

"He was the lord of us dog demons, you will do well to remember your heritage and respect it." And with that he left, she didn't get many other visitors after either, she suspected that it was something her Master had woven into the air after she had told her of the incident.

It wasn't until the second year that her Master's requests for jobs had gotten much more gruesome, like for an example the middle of the second month she had been confronted by her Master as she was renewing her bedding as it had gotten rather soggy after the slightly colder months.

"I need you to _kill_ someone for me," Tsubaki said and she chose her reaction very carefully, she couldn't kill her but that doesn't mean she couldn't _hurt_ her.

"Why Master?" She said slowly.

"Well it doesn't matter why, I tell you what to do and you will do it, that was our deal unless you would like to be reminded?" Tsubaki challenged and she swallowed hard shaking her head, her eyes downcast.

"No I understand my place, who is it?"

"He is a monk, and his name is Mushu, he lives only ten leagues away from here, eastward. I would also like you to rip the village of its most precious items: the women and children. We are after all sending a message."

"To whom I may ask Master?" Her voice cold.

"You may not ask." She said snippily and when Sheumaru didn't move she barked, "but I shall tell you anyway, the priestess Kikyo, and you shall say what I tell you to the rest of the villagers." She bent down slightly and whispered the words in her ears, "Well! What are you waiting for you useless mut!"

Hurriedly, she left, bounding away to the village.

She spilt blood that night, and lots of it. Mushu was dead before he even managed to make his nightly rounds of the village, when he was dead and gone she moved from house to house dragging out the women and children. The men's of their family's would try and fight her but she merely slashed at their throats.

"Please.." a woman with a babe in her arms begged her, "you don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry, and call me selfish but I have to, to survive," she had tears in her eyes as she crushed windpipes and made chest's cave in on themselves, ripping out hearts from their protective rib cages.

She left the children last, wanting to put it off, to try and make it so she didn't have to do it, but she _had_ to. Their father's watched as she made their death's as painless as possible: snapping their necks, quick and no suffering involved. She was doing this all by hand because her Master had told her to before she left, she couldn't bring them back.

And she recited what Lady Tsubaki had told her to, to the rest of the village, "Things like this will keep happening, because I am a murderous demon who will kill every man, woman, and child until you bring me the priestess that calls herself Kikyo!"

And she ran into the night, crying as she frantically washed the blood off her claws, "it's still there! It's still there! I can hear them too, I'm going mad!" She managed before she watched the sun set and she raced back into the trees intent on getting back before dark.

She was plagued with night terror's for weeks after that.

"I have decided upon a new task: you shall seek out and kill Lady Kiteari, a priestess that lives in a village twelve leagues from here westbound. You will do as you did before, kill all women and children and you will say to the men what you said last time." Tsubaki said to her as she fed her Master's horse.

She set down the bail of oats and obediently and ran off westbound from their cottage.

Much like before, Lady Kiteari died without much of a fight. Once again she drug out every woman and child and gave them brutal meaningless death's. She wanted to cry as she saw a child's life leave their eyes as he held onto her wrist that was inside his chest. She recited the same verse and left the village.

She was plagued by now two villages worth of night terror's for weeks.

"Monk Ryn and his village."

She was once again brought to a different village to kill different people. She recited the same verse.

Night terrors. Night terrors. Women's faces. Children's blood on her claws.

"Lady Shaw and her people."

Different village. Different faces. Same verse.

Night terrors. Night terrors. Night terrors.

She just wanted it to be _over._

"Kikyo has agreed to speak with you, and you negotiate a deal with her: The Shikon Jewel for her villager's lives."

She highly doubt it would work, but she went along with it. Following the instructions her Master had given her, she was in a deep valley between two mountains as the sun began to set beyond the horizon.

"I hear by the many slaughtered villages you want to speak with me?" A woman said from behind her an arrow already notched in her bow.

"Yes, I would like to trade the Shikon no Tama for you village's lives." She looked at the woman in the eye, she could respect a strong woman as their weren't many but this was different.

This woman wasn't _strong willed._ She was strong in general, that was never respectable. She could be the strongest person in the world and it still wouldn't mattered to Sheumaru because the woman wasn't strong willed. Without being strong willed, she would give up easy, and that was something she never enjoyed about women.

"You see, me and the rest of the monks and priestess's that you forgot to take down are now going to be the ones to seal you away forever." The priestess said as many more had come from the shadows, she was only surprised for a moment until she realized that they didn't have any scent even out in the open like this, they were _masking_ them.

She realized it was over, there was no escaping but she wasn't going to just roll over because some priestess told her to.

Kikyo shot an arrow and she easily dodged, and she ran to the side where many monks had been gathered together. She bit at one's neck and he fell to the ground, what little life he had left was gone before he had time to get a full breath out.

She clawed at another's face or rather tried to but he had put a sutra on her and she was pinned to the nearest wall of mountain. She watched as a whizzing purple arrow struck her in her heart and all went black.

 **Sixty Years Later**

Her eyes snapped open, blinded by the bright sky, putting the back of her hand over her eyes, she got off the ground and began to wander aimlessly through the forest.

"W-where am I?" Her voice was dry and it croacked with lack of use.

 _Your brother... InuYasha.. find him.._

A voice said in her brain, she thought for a moment, "didn't I die? It was so dark and cold where I was before..." she trailed off.

Then everything came back in a rush: Tsubaki, Riyouk, dying villagers, Kikyo's arrow.

 _InuYasha find him!_

She ignored the voice, stumbling through the woods and over fallen trees and shrubs following the scent of lavender and lilies, her home.

After what seemed like days she had found the village and ran to his old hut, and searched it thoroughly, calling out his name and no answer.

"Why are you calling for Monogima? He's been dead for fifty years." A little girl said at her feet.

"You must have the wrong Monogima, my husband Riyouk didn't die." She almost laughed at the thought, _and fifty years ago no less..._

May! Get away from her, she's the dog demon that plagued villages and killed children for fun!" A father said, looking at his daughter from his door.

"Your human lover is dead demon! He died fifty years ago being drafted in to serve His Majesty."

Hearing it from an adult made everything more real, she ran out of the village, throwing the flute to the ground only to pick it up again.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't leave this.

 _Follow InuYasha... he has the answers.._

Before she knew it she had followed the rumors and scented him and not long after was her face shoved into the ground by her own big brother.

 **Back in Real Time**

She withdrew the flute from her lips, and placed it back in her hakama, she dried the silent tears that had started to fall at some point while recalling her memory.

She got up and placed her head on the tree trunk, thanking it for the memories she needed reminded of.

"What was that all about?" InuYasha asked and Kagome looked at him with the most annoyed expression she could muster and was about to say something before Sheumaru best her to it.

"Everyone, welcome to the village of my childhood. This is a Tree of Ages, similar to the one you were pinned to for fifty years brother, this was my tree. I spent most of my days under this tree and as thus it remembered most of my memories and what it couldn't fill in, I did. I'm sorry for causing such a scene I just didn't want to see it again."

There was silence greeted by her statement and she continued to walk, she walked down the center of the village and watched as family after family slammed their shutters on their windows closed in response.

The other's gave her a confused look and she answered their question for them.

"I wasn't known for my kindness in this area." She sighed.

"Sister Sheumaru?" A weak voice suddenly asked and Sheumaru looked up.

"Kara, you're still here?" She asked excitedly, all melancholy gone, she ran up to the now old woman and hugged her around the middle, "oh my gods, this really is a miracle." She sighed.

"Who's this?" Kagome asked from beside her.

"Oh, um you know that human lover I mentioned? Well he had a younger sister, Kara, I'd like you to meet..." and she went on introducing everyone to her sister and they ended up staying the night at her house, leaving the next morning after promising to visit more often on Sheumaru's side.

 **A: Oh my god friggen 4K words! Well here you go I hope this satisfies you, I realize it's been a few days and it will likely stay that way as school has started up again and I'm trying to stay focused on my school life and grades so it will likely be a chapter or two a week depending on the length.**

 **Anyway bye bye now!**


	34. Chapter 34: Shiori Part 1

"You promised if we gave the demon bats your child they would leave us, but they have done nothing to quench their thirst for our blood!" A man with a spear stood above a woman on the ground with his friends when they came into view, quickly InuYasha and Sheumaru ran forward to stop them.

"Hello," she said calmly, her hand holding tightly to the head of one of their spears.

"I heard you say something about the demon bats." InuYasha's voice was stern, determined.

At this the other's had met up with them as Sheumaru watched the man before her squirm and quiver in fear.

"Yes, this wench gave her child up to them in order to stop their attacks on us but they have done nothing! This wench is in league with them!" Said the one in front of InuYasha.

"What do you mean?" He asked, now confused.

"She is in league with them, she bedded with a demon and as a result she will die a painful death." Said the one in front of Sheumaru and she gave him a questioning eyebrow, her voice thick with mirth as she spoke.

"And I suppose it is you who's going to kill her then? Really?" She asked, giving him a once over, "if you want to kill her _all_ of you will have to go through me." She added, and the men laughed.

"A woman, kill us?" They asked through fits of laughter.

In a blur of motion she had knocked the man's spear out of the way, and drew Tensing, the end of her blade on his Adam's Apple.

The man gulped and Sheumaru couldn't help the smug smile that pulled at her lips, "Yes, a woman can kill you, and very easily I might add."

"Sheumaru? What are you doing?!" InuYasha said from beside her.

"I tire of men like these brother, surely you do not condone such violence to a mother of a half demon." She looked at him and sheathed her sword again.

There was a pause as InuYasha stood still for a moment and then scoffed, "I could care less, for now let's get this woman inside." And he turned leaving her with the men while helping the woman inside her hut with the others.

"Well? What are you humans doing here still? _Go!"_ She barked and the men shuffled away, tripping over each other's feet.

"Thank you for helping me," the woman said as she entered the hut.

"My mother was treated like you, I was the one to protect her." Sheumaru bowed sitting next to InuYasha.

"So what's this about your daughter?" Kagome asked from against the wall.

"Shiori is the daughter of myself and one of the demon bat tribe, her father Tsukuyomaru was the prince and as such had the powers of protecting the barrier; Shiori has these abilities as well. And her grandfather Taigokumaru said he would stop the attacks on humans if I were to give Shiori to him."

There was a palpable pause as Sheumaru seethed with fury.

"I protected you," she started calmly, starring down at her lap, "and yet you sell your own daughter away for the men that were going to slaughter you?"

"It wasn't like that-"

"You sold your own daughter away for people like _them?_ They're as good as dead if you ask me!" Sheumaru snapped and she felt a hand on her arm, it was her brother's quietly asking her to calm down but she couldn't.

"You are half demon as well I presume?" The woman did not flinch at her sudden harsh behavior.

"My mother was ripped from me at the age of eleven, by a bandit named Onigumo. Imagine what your daughter is feeling right now! The only human to ever show her kindness and compassion and love, to turn her away to demons." She had a challenging glare in her eye as she watched the human crumble.

"I-I j-just thought that she would b-be more at h-home there than bullied b-by e-everyone," she said between sobs.

"Half demons are neither excepted by there human family or demon family even if they are related by blood," InuYasha explained, for the first time he had seemed calm and collected.

This had been the second time in two days that Sheumaru had allowed herself to cry and get the most irate she had been in years, she steeled herself and coughed in her throat, there would be no break in her voice as she spoke.

"Where is the cave?" She asked after a moment, letting the woman cry for a second longer.

"I'll show you," she said getting up and leaving the hut, Sheumaru was about to follow before she felt a pull at her arm.

"I will go alone," he stated, letting go of her hakama sleeve.

"Don't be ridiculous InuYasha, I am going."

"I understand that you want to save Shiori and we will-" He started but she gave him a questioning look.

"The whole reason we are here is to kill that child, and I will not have any of that."

"We'll find a different way to break the stupid barrier Naraku has put up and we'll save the girl." He promised.

"And that is supposed to change my mind? I want to give the old bat a proper greeting." She argued and without his permission she followed the girl through the village, looking behind her to see a very troubled InuYasha she slowed down to walk beside him as they reached the mountain.

"Is something troubling you brother?" She asked her eyes searching his face.

"Huh? Oh just thinking back on old memories." He grumbled.

"Not the best childhood either it seems?" She questioned further.

"That would be the biggest understatement of the century." He gave a sad laugh.

"Well you have us now, that's all that matters." She patted him lightly on the back.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He sighed but looked more determined and in the present than before so Sheumaru took that as an improvement.

"There It is, where it's glowing." The woman pointed and the siblings looked inside.

There sat a young girl, her hair silver and bright against her cinnamon colored skin, her purple eyes filled with sadness.

"You are the one to defeat this demon brother, not me," Sheumaru gripped his shoulder hoping her brother would come to his senses and realize growing power is not worth spilling fellow half demon blood.

"We'll find another way to make Tetsusiga stronger, for now let's get Shiori out of there," InuYasha must have seen the pleading look in her eyes.

" **Not so fast pathetic half demon!"** A bat demon who must have been Shiori's grandfather, Taigokumaru stepped out in front of them, still within the barrier lines.

"Come Taigokumaru, you promised!" Cried the mother.

" **Demons lie mortal!"** The bat hissed.

InuYasha ran forward Tetsusiga free of its scabbard, even fully transformed Tetsusiga had no effect on the barrier and InuYasha was thrown back.

"That flea was right InuYasha, you can't break it," Sheumaru said as her brother fell back from another blow.

"Please Grandpa! Just leave them be, I'm protecting the barrier just like you asked! Please!"

 **"The child is speaking for you half demon.. I advise you leave before I loose my generosity,"** the bat demon hissed again, a feat Sheumaru thought impossible through his long fangs.

InuYasha's shoulder's sagged as he sighed in defeat.

Sheumaru looked over to the village woman, "how often do they attack?"

"They're due to attack tonight if they are on schedule." The woman said, her voice far away as she looked at her crying daughter.

"Come, brother. If we wish to save this girl our best bet is to wait for them to draw themselves out." Sheumaru watched as InuYasha's shoulders sagged even further.

"Okay."

"I don't like leaving her here either, believe me," she said as she stepped in front of him, her eyes level with his as she searched them, she turned back to the cave, "we will be back for you Shiori, do not loose faith!" She called.

Quickly before the girl could respond Sheumaru ran, whipping the stray tear from her eyes, _poor child,_ she thought as she made it back to the hut.

 **XxXx**

As InuYasha and the woman came through the door of the hut, Sheumaru had not calmed down in the slightest, if she were an actual dog she would be foaming at the mouth in fury.

"So what's the plan?" Sango asked, uncertain on how to approach the topic because of Sheumaru's current state.

"When those bastards show up, we kill them and save Shiori," InuYasha said simply.

"Sounds like a great plan," Shippo said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kagome chastised, "they have very limited things to work with, what would you do if you were in their situation?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the fox demon gulped and didn't say another word.

"I want to thank you, What you are doing for me-" but the woman was cut off as Sheumaru dashed in a blur of white and black and had the woman pinned against the wall, her hand on the woman's throat.

"Sheumaru!" They all yelled at once but she ignored them.

With the sudden trip down memory lane and now _this,_ she had finally had enough.

"Get this through your thick skull _wench,"_ she spat on the woman's face unintentionally as she had made emphasis on the word as she rarely if ever used it, "I am not doing this for you, I am doing it for your five year old daughter who you so willingly gave up to protect these awful humans. You should have left the village if it caused so much trouble, the bat demons would die out and so would the villagers. Win win." Sheumaru snarled, she felt one of her top fangs nick her lip, she was full demon now.

"Sheumaru, you need to calm down!" InuYasha insisted and she hesitated.

 **"I would have thought you'd have understanded,"** her voice was cold and hard.

"You have been over emotional ever since we visited your old village, this is getting ridiculous!" InuYasha did not relent his frustrated tone.

 **"Oh I'm sorry,"** she cooed, **"am I acting too much like you?!"**

"I think what InuYasha is trying to say is we get where you are coming from, at least he does. However being overly violent about the tiniest of things gets us nowhere," Miroku but in now.

With a deep breath she felt herself grow more calm, "I see..." she dropped the woman and she fell to the floor.

"I think it's best if I take a moment alone," Sheumaru said quietly.

"Please do in-" InuYasha started but Kagome gave him a look and he stopped dead.

Sheumaru pulled the curtain back, and left the small hut, _InuYasha is right, I have been too over emotional, even for his standards... but when it's something like this I just can't help it. What's that thing Kagome says? 'It feels way to close to home' I think is what she says. It couldn't be more right, right now._

She looked up to the sky and soon the twilight sky was filled with monstrous sized bats, she ran back inside and alerted the others.

 **A: Another One part two part I'm sorry but it's been like ten days and I haven't given you anything so I thought you deserved a little bit of what's to come.**

 **Anyway bye bye now**


	35. Chapter 35: Shiori Part 2

"Hang on Shiori! We'll save you!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the hut, she notched an arrow and it shone bright purple, she hit the barrier square on but the old bat demon merely chuckled as the arrow bounced from it weakly.

 **"Foolish priestess, your sacred arrows will do nothing to this barrier."**

"Great deduction Sherlock, I couldn't see that myself," Kagome muttered irritated. Sheumaru had never heard that turn of phrase before, but she got the odd feeling it was a insult.

InuYasha came up from behind them and cast the bat the Wind Scar, however just like before it had done nothing to the barrier.

Bats from all around darted into the village and Sheumaru heard the villagers screaming.

 _I can't believe I am about to do this,_ she thought with a huff.

"Kagome come with me, we need to stop those bats, Sango, Miroku, help my brother come up with a plan. We know he can't do that very well on his own." She added with a slight smirk as a way to calm her brother's overpowering anger though he stayed silent in his brooding.

They all nodded at her command, Sheumaru crouched and Kagome climbed on her back as they raced into the village.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground." Kagome suggested.

"Just don't get too scratched up alright?" Sheumaru asked, crouching again to let Kagome off.

"Sure thing," Kagome nodded determined and notched an arrow. At first Sheumaru thought she was aiming it at her and then she let the arrow fly and it got a bat that had somehow snuck up on her.

"Thanks," she said clutching her quick pacing heart.

With that they split up to cover more ground.

" **Die half demon!"** A bat cried behind her and Sheumaru pivoted on her heal to face her challenger. She almost laughed at how stupid and dumpy it looked, but before she could the demon leaned forward and tried to lash at her throat.

She drew Tensing, all humor and light left her face, "if I ever die in battle I can assure you it will not be by your kind's hands." She snarled.

Before the bat demon could retort she slashed at his belly and the thing shriveled and shrieked until finally it died.

She heard a man yelp from pain, her ears twitched as she looked up. It was one of the men who were attacking Shiori's mother earlier, it was in fact the same man she held his spear to stop him and his friends from jabbing at the woman.

He was being dragged upward into the air by a bat, hanging by his foot. Sheumaru stood there for a moment thinking about what she knew about the man and for a second she was almost going to let the demon sink his fangs into him and let the man fall to the ground lifeless.

Another bum gone from the world.

But then she saw a little girl, her hair the color of a raven's feathers and she was reaching out to the man. A corpse lay at her feet, a womans. If she let the man die, the girl would be orphaned, like Youi.

Reluctantly she sprang forward and threw Tensing through the bats heart, as she dropped to the ground, she caught the man from his free fall.

"Thank you," He said breathless and Sheumaru scowled down at him, she heard a soft thump as the bat demon's body fell to the ground.

"I wouldn't be giving thanks just yet, human. The night is still young and I might just _not_ see you next time," Sheumaru threatened, "unless you were to ask of Shiori's forgiveness later on." She added, a glint in her eye.

The man quivered in her arms and nodded, "I-I will."

"Good human. I will be holding you to that." She placed him on the ground and ran off to slay other bats.

It wasn't long until the bats realized it was best to stay within the boundaries of the barrier.

Kagome stayed behind to protect the villagers if a bat did pluck up the courage to dive down and try to swoop up a human, she'd be there to stop the bastard, she had said. Sheumaru had never seen such fierce intentsity in her eyes, she nodded and went after her brother.

" **Half demons are nothing!"** Cried Taigokumaru, spitting and hissing as once again InuYasha tried the Wind Scar on the barrier it did nothing.

" **My son viewed humans as beautiful creatures, so beautiful he had forced us not to feed on them. It only got worse when he met you Shizu!"** He yelled down at Shiori's mother.

" **I couldn't take it any longer, he had to be stopped. Luckily death claimed my son very quickly."** Taigokumaru laughed, it sent a cold shiver down Sheumaru's spine.

"You killed him!" Shizu cried as she let the words sink in.

From his hand where little Shiori sat, Sheumaru watched as the girl turned on her capture, pure burning hatred in her purple eyes, they almost glowed.

With those final words Taigokumaru aimed a fireball out of his mouth at InuYasha. Before Sheumaru could even yell for him to move, it appeared her brother had anticipated the move.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" He roared and he sent it at the barrier, it would have worked if he had said it a second sooner. The hole in which Taigokumaru had used to send his attack through had closed.

"For my father.." She heard Shiori whispered and saw as the barrier began to shrink almost as if pushing the old bat demon out of the purple glowing orb.

" **What are you doing girl?!"** The demon asked panicked but Shiori merely ignored him.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled as he brought his sword down once more on the ground. Taigokumaru cried and shrieked as he was envolped in the bright light, and when the light dissipated, the bat demon was gone.

Shiori fell to the ground having no wings of her own but Sheumaru caught her and landed on the ground lightly, she let the girl go and she raced to her mother, dropping the red orb. The source of her power.

After hugging her mother, Shiori came back and handed InuYasha the orb.

"This is what you came for isn't it? If you destroy it, your sword will be able to break any barrier." Her voice was light and sweet, like a flower.

InuYasha took it out of her hands and placed it down on the ground, he brought Tetsusiga down on the orb and it slowly cracked then shattered.

"Thanks kid," He said stiffly.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Sheumaru couldn't help herself she hugged the small girl, at first Shiori didn't know what to do, and she hugged her back.

"I want you to listen to me okay?" Sheumaru whispered not pulling away quite yet.

"Okay," she said in the same tone, her arms wrapping harder around her.

"You are _enough._ Do you understand? There will be many that will underestimate you, but you show them their wrong." Sheumaru pulled away and Shiori wipped her silent tears before she could.

"You're enough too." She said.

Sheumaru managed a smile, "Thanks kid."

And with that they left the village but not before Sheumaru turned back to the villagers, "I want each man in this village to know he was bested by a little half demon girl."

Shiori giggled.

 **A: There the long awaited part two, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave reviews, anyway bye bye now!**


	36. Chapter 36: A Day In The Sun

Sheumaru stepped into the water, taking a deep breath and smelling the world around her. For the first time in a long time she had had a filling meal for both supper and breakfast, a good night sleep and now a good bathe.

She swam mindlessly, switching from her stomach to her back and then to her stomach again. It was warm for it being the middle of the twelfth month, but she enjoyed every second of it.

She smelt someone and her ears twitched to wear she heard them step, it was Kagome, carrying her bag. She had arranged the night before to leave back to her time.

"Hello Kagome," she said, swimming up to the river bank.

"Hey Sheumaru, enjoying yourself?" Kagome smiled at her relaxed form.

"Very much so yes," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair lightly.

"What do you so coming back with me? I got some time before my next test. We could have a girls night out." Kagome suggested.

"Girls night out?" Sheumaru echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, it's like walking through a few villages and shopping, having fun and going to places. What do you say?" Kagome asked, eager.

" That sounds like a great idea, give me a moment to change and I'll go with you." Sheumaru said, hoisting herself onto the river bank.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" Kagome promised.

 **XxXx**

Sheumaru held out her hand for Kagome to grab and the human girl hoisted herself up onto the Well. Together they left her family's shrine and walked into her house.

"Mom? Grandpa? Sōta? I'm home!" Kagome announced, her mother responded from the kitchen and Kagome walked to that part of the hut.

"It's so nice to see you," Her mother said, hugging her. Kagome seemed to enjoy the embrace.

"It's nice to see you too Mom," Kagome muttered into the older woman's shoulder.

Her mother pulled away and that was the first time Ms. Higurashi noticed Sheumaru, she waved awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" The mother's face was etched in worry.

"No, Mom," Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled, "Sheumaru's been in a.." she trailed off trying to think of the word, "in a place, and so I'd thought a night out on the town would be good for the both of us."

"I see.. oh I wanted to tell you, your friends have been worried. You might want to give them a call later and let them know everything's alright."

"What kind of illness do I have now?" Kagome asked nervously.

"The measles, I believe." Her mother sighed and shook her head smiling, "I really should start giving your grandfather restrictions."

Sheumaru's stomach rumbled, ruining the perfectly tender moment between mother and daughter. She felt her face grow hot.

"Sorry," she muttered, "it's been a moment since I last had something to eat," she said as she thought back on the bird eggs she had found next to the river and licked her lips subconsciously as she remembered their taste.

"Um... I feel quite foolish and honestly very rude, but do you mind raw meat? It would just take forever to cook. I wouldn't want you to go that long without eating something."

"I couldn't take your food Ms. Higurashi, I'll be fine until I get back to my own time, honest." Sheumaru's face grew even hotter with embarrassment. She never really knew how to react around Kagome's mom, she was unreadable.

"She'll take it Mom," Kagome said, now rolling her eyes at Sheumaru, "Come on, we have to make you look human before you go into my village." Kagome grabbed the raw steak out of the fridge and immediately Sheumaru's mouth began to water and they walked upstairs.

Ms. Higurashi smiled lovely at the pair, a twinkle in her eye, as if she herself was remembering when she too was a teenage girl.

"First thing to go is the outfit," Kagome said as she opened her closet door. Sheumaru looked up from her spot on the floor and hastily swallowed a piece of steak.

"I'm not taking this off." She stated stubbornly.

"I know it was one of the few things Riyouk gave you, but that's not common wear here. You've seen my school outfit if you walk around like that people will think you're different." Kagome explained.

"But I _am_ different," Sheumaru said slowly as if to say, _it's obvious._

I know, but the different they'll see you as isn't a good different." Kagome almost pleaded. As if she had been waiting for someone to dress up.

"Alright." Sheumaru reluctantly gave in, taking another large bite of steak.

Kagome has managed to fit her into a white blouse and high buttoned up pants that showed off her curves she didn't think she had; after some adjusting to high heeled black boots, Sheumaru stood in the mirror and admired her reflection.

"Are we done?" She asked nervously. Present human clothes were too contradicting and although she'd never admit it to Kagome, she wanted to get out of them as soon as possible.

"Not even close," Kagome stated the words she had been dreading.

 **XxXx**

An hour later Sheumaru got another look in the mirror and she almost hid away from her reflection. The girl staring back at her couldn't be her. She knew of woman painting their faces and making themselves look "pretty" but she never took the time. She was too busy being pinned to the side of a mountain for sixty years.

Her hair was braided in two, she wore what Kagome called "a flat bill hat" to cover her ears, though the front side of the hat was irritating her forehead so she placed in on backwards so that the strap was visible; her face looked more feminine and clean as Kagome added paint to her lips and something on her cheeks and eyelids. She could have sworn some black goo was on her eyelashes too.

"There, I think you're ready to step into the modern world." Kagome said, touching up the last bit of her face paint in the mirror beside her.

"O-okay," she managed shakily. Even Narraku didn't frighten her as much as her reflection and the idea of meeting Kagome's world did.

They walked down what Kagome called "down town" and she took her all over.

It wasn't long before someone catcalled behind them. The girls turned, stunned; Sheumaru watched the young man with interest.

"You girls look goood," he drew out the syllables.

"We know," Kagome said dismissively and kept walking onward. Sheumaru raised an eyebrow at her and then at the boy.

"I'm Būko, who are you pretty lady?"

"I'm Sheumaru," she said.

"Come Sheumaru, it's best not to give them a chance, we need to go see that movie before it starts." Kagome said pulling on Sheumaru's arm.

"Don't rain on our parade, girl. She's interested, leave her alone." The boy sneered and wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand was dipping to her backside.

She turned sharply and smacked him so hard that his head turned slightly to the left.

"My interest is now lost in you, I was just studying how humans of the present interact with each other. If I had known you were a lecherous boy I would have just kept walking." Sheumaru huffed and grabbed Kagome's arm and continued to walk down town.

"So what is a movie?" Sheumaru asked as they walked into a cinema.

"It's like moving pictures," Kagome tried to explain.

"Pictures?" Sheumaru echoed.

"Like scrolls." She said after a moment trying to think of other words to describe pictures that existed in her time.

 **XxXx**

Sheumaru felt around for the blankets on the floor and pulled them up to her chest, the room was dark but she could see Kagome clearly, laying on her bed.

"So why don't you have a mate?" Kagome asked sleepily.

Sheumaru thought for a moment, "I tell myself I don't need one or I haven't found the right one, but the truth is I could never burden a demon with my deformity."

"You wouldn't be burdening anyone, you're the exact opposite of a burden, honestly." Kagome assured.

Sheumaru cracked a smile, "why don't you date my brother?"

There was a long pause and she could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I've thought about it, it's just he's so childish sometimes. I just get so frustrated." She stated finally.

"Us half demon's have two sides to us, meaning we have two consciousnesses. We have the human and then we have the demon. They often argue about things and butt heads with each other and that's why he lashes out so much. But there is one thing both of his sides agree on: You. Just keep that in mind." She explained calmly.

"I will," Kagome yawned and her heartbeat slowed. She was asleep.

Sheumaru turned over in her corner and looked at her purple and red painted nails, and smiled before she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **A: There, a bit of comic relief sense everything's been going everywhere. If you enjoyed please leave reviews. Anyway bye bye now!**


	37. A Quick Update

Hello, I realize that it has almost been an entire month since I have updated this story, and I know most of you are probably not happy with the fact that this is an author's note and for that I am sorry.

Frankly I haven't been feeling very great this past week do to a nasty flu that's been going around my school and my fever just broke yesterday so I can sort of get out of bed.

Also I have been tied up with this new story idea that I haven't quite made public yet because I'm seeing where the drafts will take me, so there's that.

I realize these all sound like excuses, and they are not going to lie, truth is this story hasn't been on my mind lately and I've kind of forgotten about it, I never expected it to go on for this long and have so many people enjoy it, I just thought my story was going to be one of those that was interesting but not interesting enough, but I'm glad it does do that for some people.

Which is why I will be redirecting my focus to this story, I promise you, it may just take a little longer than I hoped.

Anyway, while I have your attention I'd like to thank those who have stood by me from the very beginning, given me suggestions and thoughts of their's that I liked and more importantly progressed the story. I would have been stuck a long time before now without your guy's help, believe me. And I want to thank my silent supporters, seeing you guys like my story enough to favorite it is amazing. Thank you.

Anyway, bye bye now!


	38. Chapter 37: A Visit In The Dark

Sheumaru sat around the fire with her friends, eating at a fish InuYasha had skewered for her.

"Does anyone else feel happy?" She asked them.

"No." InuYasha said.

"Oh." She felt crestfallen.

"Why do you ask?" Kagome asked, picking at her bowl of rice.

"I don't know I just feel.. different." Sheumaru shrugged.

"Strange." Sango agreed.

"Let's go to a hot springs. I feel gross." Sheumaru decided now setting down the bare stick.

"Make up your mind on how you feel!"

InuYasha grumbled.

"Girls never make up their mind." Kagome pointed out, "and a hot springs sounds very nice."

Sango nodded, setting down her bare stick too, "Let's go."

They walked to the springs in relative silence, Sheumaru almost couldn't stop the skip in her step as they walked.

The three of them stripped and walked into the warm water, sighing contentedly as their sore muscles began to loosen.

"So what's the real reason you're all jittery?" Sango asked.

"I bet she's thinking about a certain someone." Kagome cooed. She was the only one who knew how she felt about a certain dog demon when Sheumaru was in heat.

Sheumaru felt her heart jump into her throat, "on.. nights like these I sometimes wonder...what it would have been like.." she trailed off not wanting to admit it.

"If you had went with him?" Kagome offered up. Sheumaru nodded and she suddenly felt very guilty about admitting that she had thought about leaving her friends and her new found _brother_ for a boy.

 _A very handsome boy though,_ she caught herself thinking. Hells, she wasn't even in heat but the thought of him still made her blush so bad her face probably looked like red wine.

"Who is this certain someone you speak of, Kagome?" Sango asked, confused as she had never heard this bit of information before.

As Kagome began to explain to Sango what the deal was between Sheumaru and the other dog demon, to which Sango would blush and look at Sheumaru at times, the trees rustled, and with it a scent.

A scent she had only smelt once, but nearly dreamed about it every night in hopes of finding it next fall when mating season started again. In a sort of trance she reached for her clothes that rested on a nearby bush, and got out of the hot spring, changing in that same sort of trance.

"Sheumaru! I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, please come back into the water, I won't mention it again." Kagome pleased as she saw her friend start to leave, but Sheumaru wasn't paying attention.

All she cared about was that rich scent of his.

Sheumaru followed the smell, completely ignoring her friends cries, she would explain later and they would understand, she couldn't be this close to him and not see his face, at least one more time and then she'd be happy until fall.

Sheumaru suddenly realized that she hadn't even been this ecstatic over Riyouk, the love of her life, but that only made her more curious.

Finally she had found the source of the scent, deep within the forest, though she still managed to catch firelight from their camp. They were in a clearing, he was on one side and she was on the other. She wanted to walk to him but she didn't dare, she didn't know if she could restrain herself from jumping into his arms.

"I can almost _feel_ you whimpering," he said in a husky tone, the tone, Kagome had told her, that drove every girl crazy. He sounded cocky, but she wasn't about to let him walk all over her.

"What do you want? It's another three months before fall at least." She growled.

"Now, now, my being here is for your health. I am actually glad you followed my scent, I was afraid you would discard me." He sounded sympathetic and almost nervous, how one could go from husky to a nervous mess, especially when that someone looked as good as he did, she had no idea.

"With a scent like yours anyone would've followed you." She grumbled, though by the look of satisfaction on his face, he had heard her.

"Enough of this back and forth. I have come to warn you, I'm afraid I don't have much time as I am trying to throw them off my kingdom's scent as well.."

"Who?" She asked.

"The demon panthers." He shivered, "Hells I hate cats."

"Who?"

"Ask Inuyasha, he knows, they're tracking down you specifically for something your father did, but anyone else that gets in their way they're not afraid to cut down."

"How do you know my brother? My father?" She asked,suspiciously.

"Your scent has traces of both of their scents on you, faint, covered by your very..alluring smell, but still there. I served under your father, he was a great king." He bowed.

Sheumaru found herself across the clearing in a blur, she stood before him, she picked up his head with the tip of her finger under his chin.

"None of that." She managed, though she knew he could hear her fast pacing heart. The man got up, and she suddenly realized that he was taller and much more attractive up close.

He was at least two heads taller than her, so she had to almost crane her neck to look at his features properly.

His long white hair tucked into a wrap so it hung in a long string down his back, his blue-grey eyes fierce and unnerving, his jaw cut have cut someone and of course, the dark gashes of purple on his cheeks.

"What is your name? Seeing as you know mine it is only fitting," she added.

"Jinoku." He said.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "and do you Jinoku, except that I am a halfbreed?"

Jinoku nodded, "I except you for who you are, I was never one to treat humans unfairly, that is why I served under your father."

"I am not ready to have children, I am helping Inuyasha collect the jewel shards, I have promised and cannot easily just throw that away. I will not ask you to wait for me." She bowed her head, her hand on his chest now.

"But I can and will, as long as I can visit you at least." He added, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Sheumaru almost couldn't stop the smile, "You may, Jinoku."

He squeezed her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it, "I must go."

"Good bye." She nodded, and the dog demon was gone, and she was left in the meadow to herself, she walked giddily back to the campfire.

 **A:ITS BEEN FOREVER, BUT I FINALLY HAVE A CHAPTER OUT FOR YOU! Hope you enjoyed as always please leave a review. Bye bye now!**


	39. Chapter38:Panthers

Sheumaru sighed, her hand pressed against her cheek as she walked back from her meeting with Jinoku. Gods he was handsome. It wasn't long until she was back at camp with the others, the girls were done with their soak too.

She must have had a far away look on her face, because Inuyasha noticed her instantly.

"What's that scent on you? I don't like it." He growled after sniffing the air around her. She glared at him, moving to sit next to Kagome across the fire.

"What I smell like is none of your concern, brother."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her reaction, Sheumaru gave her the silent plea that she not mention it in front of everyone. She was already planning to tell the girls later anyway, but she didn't want her brother to know, at least not yet. Kagome, fortunately, got the message.

"Anyway, I have some news." Sheumaru continued, hoping this would bring their attention to something important, and not her love life.

"What?" Sango asked.

"There is something coming for us, and for once it has nothing to do with Naraku. Panther demons."

"What would panther demons want with us?" Miroku asked.

"It's more that they're coming after me and Inuyasha. The panther demons had something against our father, brother. They're back for revenge. Would you know anything about this?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his arms crossed, "I've never heard anything like that. But this rivalry could of happened when we were both under Kikyo's spell."

"Yes, that is possible." She said thoughtfully.

"Where did you hear this, Sheumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I.." She sighed. "I met an old friend of father's while we were out at the hot springs."

"Why didn't you just say that when I asked about your scent?"

"Because you need to learn personal space, Inuyasha." Kagome interjected before she could. Sheumaru nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha huffed, "fine."

The fire started to die out, Sheumaru stood up and dusted off her outfit.

"I'm going to bed, I think you should all do the same so we can stay one step ahead of our rivals. I don't like fighting an opponent I know nothing about."

"I agree." Sango said.

So they all started to get comfy and laying down for the night. All except for Sheumaru, she sat in a tree, in the highest branch, trying to spot the cat demons Jinoku was so worried about. She found nothing, but she didn't dare fall asleep.

 **XxXx**

She stirred when the sharp scent of cat took over her nose, she looked down and sure enough the demon cats had found them. She jumped down from the tree as Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled at the two demon cats in front of them.

"We're the demon panthers and we're here to take your wench of a priestess." Said the one with short red hair.

"And what makes you think we'll let two pussy cats like yourselves take her?" Sheumaru hissed.

"I don't like that one. She's got a foul mouth." Said the bigger one.

"I've got a lot more then that trust me." She smirked.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, at this the others started to wake up. Instantly Sango grabbed for her boomerang, Miroku grabbed the beads around his wind tunnel, and Kagome already had an arrow notched.

"You take the others, I'll deal with the half demons." Said the one with red hair. The bigger one nodded.

"This'll be fun." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yes it will." The demon cat promised. Suddenly she blew fire out of her mouth.

Inuyasha jumped back to stop it from burning him, Sheumaru however didn't. The fire singed her Hakama, but she didn't flinch, she slashed her claws trying to get to the cat in front of her but she moved at the last second.

"Damn it!" Sheumaru cursed.

Before she drew her sword, there was a sharp scent of flowers, the smell was so potent it made her head hurt and her vision blur. She looked at Inuyasha and found that he was looking at their friends. They were on the ground, passed out, and in the middle was a third cat demon. She was petite, with a flower in her hair. How someone so evil could look so innocent Sheumaru had no idea. It pissed her off.

The one with the red hair looked at the big one, he nodded and yelled as he started to bring forth lightening. Sheumaru jumped out of the way by her brother, getting ready for the hit and when it came it was the most horrible feeling in the world.

When they started to recover Kagome was gone and so were the cat demons.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, nothing happened in response.

Sheumaru went to touch her brother's shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"When I get Kagome I'll rip those cats apart." He promised, growling.

 **XxXx**

It didn't take long until they ran into Koga who was following the cat demons because he could smell Kagome among them. Inuyasha was not happy to say the least. Sheumaru was currently standing between them before things could get too heated.

"We all get that you both love Kagome, and that you don't want anything bad to happen to her.. but if you two don't get your testosterone under control and I find out that my dear friend is dead because we didn't get there in time I will personally take you to the hells myself. Do you understand?" She glared from one boy to the next, the nodded shakily.

She huffed, and they continued on their journey, until they had found them in a gorge. They ran after them trying to catch up, but the cats and Kagome disappeared suddenly, and they were at a dead end.

"This seems all too convenient, like Naraku's barrier." The monk voiced from his spot on Kirara's back.

"Naraku's barrier huh?" Inuyasha said thoughtfully, and then drew Tetsusiga, making the blade red, the blade to bring down barriers, he slashed at the air and the cat demon palace came into view, or rather the village before the palace.

Koga quickly ran off, yelling something about getting to Kagome first, Sheumaru rolled her eyes, and began searching the village. She noticed something was off as she walked through the fourth house and found it completely empty.

"Does anybody else find the quietness of this village strange?" She asked. The others nodded, coming out of the other homes they were searching.

"I wonder what happened here." Miroku thought aloud.

"I have no idea, but from how this village was left it can't be anything good." Sango added.

"Sango look out!" Sheumaru called out, pointing above her there was a cat ready to pounce on the demon slayer. Sango threw her hirikasou and it hit the cat, knocking it off the roof of the hut.

But in looking out for Sango she didn't see her own follower, luckily Inuyasha slashed it with his claws.

"Keep your gaurd up!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes, brother, I'm sorry." Sheumaru said, clutching her heart, clearly shaken. She drew her sword, her back against Inuyasha's as more cats jumped from the shadows and began to circle them.

"Sango! Miroku! Go find Kagome, we'll keep these cats at bay." Inuyasha yelled. They nodded, hopping on top of Kirara they flew off.

As soon as they were out of sight the cats began to attack, their claws sharp and their teeth even more jagged. Cat after cat Sheumaru plunged her sword deeper and deeper into their flesh.

It was then she felt the moon rise and she started to feel weaker.

"Your priestess will be sacrificed to our master as soon as the full moon is at its highest. And you will die by his hand." The red haired cat demon promised on top of one of the huts.

"You wench!" Sheumaru growled.

"Watch your mouth _human."_ She laughed and Sheumaru looked down at herself.

She was human, and she was in the middle of a circle full of demons with a sword that was barely useable, and a few defensive spells that didn't do much damage to demons like these. She shook with fear.

"Inuyasha, what do I do?" She hated the way her voice sounded meek and helpless, but in that moment she really was terrified for her life.

He handed her his hakama, leaving him almost shirtless, he turned to face the panther demons as he spoke.

"Take that and run. It will protect you, but stay hidden and try to find Kagome and the others."

"I can't leave you, brother. What if.. what if.." She couldn't bare to finish the thought.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a few cats to kill me. Now go!"

She nodded weakly, and tightened his red hakama around herself. She would find Kagome if it was the last thing she did. She ran from the battle and up to the castle. Kagome was sure to be up there and with luck the others will too.

She heard more ruckus from the fight but she didn't dare look back, she would be drawing attention to herself. She kept running, nearly panting at this point, she had just made it to the palace entrance when she saw him. The big male panther demon from earlier.

"And where are you going pretty human?" He asked, then noticing her brother's hakama around her he frowned. "So you're the half demon from earlier with the foul mouth.. tonight must be your night of weakness.. how unfortunate for you."

"I can still take you on." She growled, moving for her sword.

"Sure you can." The cat laughed, his fingers starting to spark with electricity.

Just as he was about to strike she brought her sword down on his shoulder, he started to bleed, the blood running thick along her blade. She ran her tongue over it. It didn't have quite the same taste as when she was a half demon, but it was still satisfying to look at the disgusted grimace on his face.

"Stupid wench!" He cried. Bringing down his lightening stocked claws across her face. The electricity was too overwhelming for her human body and she fainted.

When she awoke she was in a cell. She shook her head and instantly regretted it as her head ached in protest. She moaned and gripped her head but it did nothing to relieve her pain.

"Oh Sheumaru! Thank goodness you're awake! I thought you died from the way they dragged you in here." Said a voice from beside her, in the next cell over Kagome sat with Sango and Miroku.

"I'm alive just barely. Where are we?" She glanced around.

"We're inside the palace cellar." Miroku said.

"What do we do now? Have you tried escaping already?"

Sango nodded, "yes they have this place pretty locked up. There's not much we can do but sit and wait for Inuyasha I'm afraid."

Sheumaru huffed and leaned against the bars, "if I were in my other form I'd have us out of here pretty damn quick."

"You can't control your blood, Sheumaru, so don't beat yourself up about this okay?" Kagome said, her hand reaching through the bars to rest on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, okay." She grumbled.

The palace walls shook as something huge began to walk around, Sheumaru looked up at the ceiling and saw bits of it fall to the ground.

"Something tells me that's not a good sign." Kagome whimpered in the back of her throat.

"No kidding." Sango agreed.

Suddenly the palace was gone and they were with everyone else, right in front of a giant skeletal panther demon. Koga was the first to move, jumping directly at Kagome, but he was stopped short by a barrier.

"Damn it! Not again!" He growled as he rubbed his legs.

The cat demon started to move it's clawed hand to Sheumaru and the rest, she moved quickly using her sword to cut off two of its fingers. The cat's hand retreated with a hiss.

"If you let him devour you quickly you'll suffer less pain." Said the one with blue hair.

"Not a chance in hell!" Sheumaru yelled.

Inuyasha cut down the barrier sourounding the humans quickly, and Kagome started telling everyone to run. Sheumaru stayed behind, even if she were useless she refused to leave her brother behind.

" **Flesh.. I need flesh!"** Cried the monstrous cat.

"We will get you your souls, Master. Please just wait a little longer." Said the cat with blue hair.

 **"Just give me yours."** The panther rumbled.

With that he slashed his claws at the three other demons in front of him, the cats cried out in pain, their wispy souls lead straight into his mouth.

Sheumaru's hand went to her throat as she watched him swallow his own kin.

"You're revolting." She managed.

The skeletal form was now growing hair and it's eyes started to work properly but it still looked malnourished and unnatural. It reared it's head and yowled loudly.

" **Need more!"**

His once faithful servant stood before him with fear and disgust on her face. She was shaking, terrified. Sheumaru knew what that felt like, never really experiencing it before a few minutes ago. She ran towards the cat girl and picked her up, trying to get her away from her leader.

As she did that she noticed a bright shinning light, she turned when she heard a loud thud. The demon cat leader had fallen, Sesshomaru standing over him, his Tensaga drawn.

And just like that, the battle was over, and the sun peaked over the horizon.

 **A: IM BACK FINALLY! And I'm here to stay, hopefully you enjoyed this pretty long chapter. Anyway bye bye now!**


	40. Chapter 39: Little Wolf

It was a few days after the panther demon attack and Sheumaru was sitting in a tree, trying to nap for the first time in decades. The others were below her making light conversation and making theories about Naraku's whereabouts.

Sheumaru was apart of these very speculative conversations earlier but she almost fell face first into the dirt from being so exhausted, so despite her efforts to argue with Kagome that she was fine, the human girl made her go take a nap. She was almost asleep when something shifted in the wind a new scent, a scent she didn't like at all.

A female wolf was walking in _her_ territory. _How dare that wench!_ Sheumaru thought menacingly.

"I'm going to scout the perimeter, I'll be back, it's just something doesn't smell quite right." Sheumaru voiced from her spot in the tree, effectively stopping the conversation below her.

"I'll come with you." InuYasha said, dusting off his hakama.

"No. I'll be fine, stay with the others, they'll need you if something big comes this way." Sheumaru argued.

"Okay then." InuYasha said after a minute, sitting back down.

Sheumaru huffed, jumping from her branch to another, going in the opposite direction. She'll solve this problem and get back to the others quickly.

She found the female easily, and what's worse is she brought her _wolves_ with her. Sheumaru growled deep in her throat at the thought. The girl seemed to be looking for something or someone.

She was young and didn't smell like she was from Koga's tribe, she smelt cold and like snow. She was from the Northern mountains.

"And what's a young pup like you doing so far from home?" Sheumaru cooed from her spot in the tree.

The girl looked up at her and growled, "What's a mutt like you doing in my mate's territory?!"

"Your mate? Are you talking about Koga? His tribe is the only one I know of I'm afraid." Sheumaru stated snidely.

"Of course I'm talking about Koga!"

"Well you may want to tell _him_ your mates, as far as I know he's trying to win the heart of a very _human_ girl." She glared from the shadows.

"You're lying. He wouldn't dare do such a thing! He promised!"

"Why are you yelling at me little wolf? I can hear you perfectly fine." She said, jumping down to face her foe.

The girl before her stood stock still, so Sheumaru took another step toward her.

"I don't expect you to answer that question, I can obviously hear the desperation in your voice. The real question is what are you doing in _my_ territory?"

"This territory is Koga's. I can smell his scent all over." She remarked, her arms crossed.

"Can you now?" Sheumaru raised an eyebrow, "I'll need to speak with him about that."

"Enough of this! I don't have time to waist on you, mutt!"

As she was about to stomp off, her wolves growling at Sheumaru as she did so, Koga's whirlwind came into view.

"Look, your precious mate is coming this way."

"I'm not blind you insolent pup." She snarled.

"Temper, temper." Sheumaru tsked.

"I knew I smelt mutt, although I'll admit I was expecting your brother." Koga's voice entered the conversation, making the two angry females turn away from each other.

"Do all wolves use the same disappointing insults, or are you not clever enough to come up with anything on your own?" Sheumaru smirked evilly.

"Watch your mouth!" Koga warned. She scoffed in answer, but he pretended not to notice.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Well I'm very territorial when it comes to other females and while I personally have no intrest in the men of my pack, I still get rather testy. I'm sure you've experienced something similar between the women of your pack."

Koga shivered, "That I have."

"Well you can leave now, the only man I'll be taking is Koga." The girl remarked smugly.

"Who are you?" Koga asked, looking down at the girl.

"You mean you don't remember?" The girl's blue eyes shone with heartbreak. "I know it was a long time ago.. but you promised. I'm Ayame."

"Ayame Huh?" Koga said, then added, a look of realization on his face, "You're the Northern Elder's granddaughter!"

"That's the one." She said, a little bit of hope returning to her voice.

Something that looked like one of Kirara's hairballs came tumbling through the trees, InuYasha and the rest not far behind. What struck something odd with Sheumaru is that the hairball smelt an awful lot like Naraku.

 **"Jewel shards!"** The hairball demon cried, running straight at them.

"Great, with those shards in your legs you're a beacon to every demon around here." Sheumaru sighed exasperatedly.

"You think I don't know that by now?!" Koga snarled.

"Don't get your fur in a bunch wolf, InuYasha will take care of this demon quickly-" at the mention of InuYasha possibly looking better than him in front of Kagome, Koga ran into the fray.

"Boys." Ayame grumbled.

Sheumaru glanced over at her, "You know, now that I know you don't have any plans to take my men, I could possibly see us being friends."

They stared at each other for a long moment and then said together, "No way in the deepest pit of hells."

Before they could say more both InuYasha and Koga had the demon apprehended.

"Tell us where Naraku is!" Her brother demanded.

 **"I have no idea where that wretched _thing_ is. He told me he was going where nobody would find him. That's all he said before cutting me away. I know nothing else I promise!" **The demon added desperately.

InuYasha pulled his sword free from its scabbard, he smiled wickedly. "If you have nothing else for us, you sorry excuse for a demon, I'll be killing you now."

And just like that, he brought his sword down on the demon and the thing dissolved.

Of course before they left, InuYasha and Koga had to have their usual banter and as they left Kagome pulled Sheumaru aside.

"Who was the girl with Koga?"

Sheumaru looked over her shoulder, seeing Ayame leave with her wolves and her intended. "Just a little wolf from the mountains."

 **A: Another chapter! And more proof I'm not just gonna disappear again! As always please leave a review, bye bye now!**


	41. Chapter40:Kagome’sCold

Kagome sneezed again as the rain poured heavily outside the hut. Sheumaru knelt before her, feeling Kagome's forehead and then her own.

"You have a dangerous fever." She warned.

"I know but I'll be fine. I'll just have to push through it." Kagome sniffled.

InuYasha stood by the door, his arms crossed. Anyone who would look at him at first glance would think he was mad at Kagome for getting sick, but the reality of the situation was that he was mad at himself. He was mad at himself because he couldn't think of any way to lessen her pain. That much was evident by his scent and how quiet he was.

Sango rushed back into the hut from being outside, the straw hat on her head barely protecting her from the rain. She had a towel in her hand and proceeded to wring it out before placing it on Kagome's head. The girl sneezed in response.

"What if it's something serious? Something more dangerous than a head cold?" Miroku voiced, looking at Kagome in worry.

Instantly both hayou growled at Miroku's notion, glaring at him as they did so.

"Don't say something like that!" InuYasha said furiously, leaving the hut in a huff, not once bothered by the rain.

Sheumaru sighed when Kagome reached for her arm, she looked down at her.

"I'm alright Sheumaru, and I will be fine, I just need a day or two to recuperate."

"No, Miroku's right. We wouldn't know if it's any worse than a head cold until it's too late. I think you need to go back home. If it's nothing serious than your modern medicine will still heal you faster than ours." The half demon girl admitted. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Kagome said, getting up. "But what about..." She trailed off looking at the door InuYasha ran out of and into the storm.

"I'll tell him where you went, and I'll make him visit you, I promise." Sheumaru smiled lightly.

"Alright then." Kagome picked up her bag. Sango walked over with Kirara.

"Take her so you don't have to walk." The demon hunter motioned to her cat, Kagome nodded.

Kagome only managed to take a few steps towards the door before she was stopped by something wrapping itself around her knees, she looked down and saw Shippo. The small fox demon was crying into her knees.

"B-but I don't want you to go!" He wailed.

Kagome chuckled softly, she picked up the small child and hugged him.

"It's okay Shippo, I'll only be gone for a couple days at most, I promise. And I'll be sure to get you all sorts of ninja treats when I get back okay?"

"O-okay." Shippo sniffled as Kagome put him down. As the human girl left, Sheumaru got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling was something similar to regret. Regret that she had let Kagome go without telling InuYasha, she stared into the storm for another minute or so before shrugging it off.

It wasn't until InuYasha came back hours later, huffing and puffing as he dragged a sack load of demon meat and vegetables, that she realized why she _had_ such regret the minute she saw her brother's face when she told him.

"SHE WHAT?!" InuYasha bellowed.

"We all thought it best that she leave to her own time in case it was anything worse than a head cold." Sheumaru explained calmly.

"BUT-BUT I DID ALL THIS FOR HER!" He motioned to the sack by his feet that was pratically bursting at the seems from strain. Nobody mentioned that they could see Shippo try and grab a few pieces while InuYasha was exasperated.

"I know. But no one is telling you you can't go see her." Sheumaru's tone was light and very suggestive, but her brother ceased to realize this even though everyone else did.

"Yeah, yeah you're right!" And with that InuYasha left the hut grumbling about ungrateful human girls. Sheumaru sniggered at her brother's behavior as Shippo passed around the scraps he managed to steal.

 **Kagome POV**

By the time Kagome got to her own time she was aching and shivering, which were both signs that she just had a common cold, but she didn't want to make the others worry too much. Especially poor little Shippo, the look he gave her as she left still made her heart squeeze.

"Mom, Gramps, Sōta! I'm home!" She shouted from the door as she took her shoes off and dropped her bag by the door.

Her mom came first, coming from the kitchen, an apron was wrapped around her work clothes, she must have been in the middle of cooking.

"Oh honey! Are you sick? You're looking a little pale." Her mother's voice dripped with worry.

"Yeah, but it's just a cold, a nice bath and nap should cure it right up." She responded, yawning.

"Okay... Do you think you can eat something?"

"No, I'm not all that hungry, thanks though."

"Well I'll bring up some tea when you're done with your bath.. it'll help you sleep." Her mom said not sounding completely on board with her not eating anything. Kagome agreed, seeing no real need to argue with the woman, and she walked upstairs starting her bath.

The bath itself was calming but it didn't really do anything except make the aching feeling subside for a little while. She couldn't really be In the bathroom for too long though, the usually calming inscents now made her nose burn.

When she got to her room, her pajamas already on, she noticed something odd. There sitting on her bed was a very pissed off hanyou, and strapped on his back was a sack. With his white hair, red outfit, and brown sack Kagome got a disturbing image of InuYasha as who the American people call "Santa Claus" she fought the urge to giggle.

"Now is not the time to laugh Kagome! I did all of this for you just so you could up and leave back to your own time." He grumbled, gesturing to his sack.

"What is that exactly?" She asked, now getting nervous.

"Well it's not finished yet... but it's going to be medicine. So wait here and get comfortable, this stuff should make you feel great." He looked down rather sheepishly, his clawed hand going to the back of his neck as he refused to make eye contact.

"Oh, okay than." She was determined not to show him how terrified she actually was. Then he did something completely out of character, he _smiled_ at her, a real genuine caring smile. Her heart swelled at the thought of being the reason for that smile.

She hoped to whoever was listening that he didn't pick up on her heart racing but from the look on his face he did. For a solid moment they stared at each other, InuYasha was the first one to break the silence.

"I should get down there and start making your medicine." He said softly.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah sure. Do you need any help?" She asked as he started to leave, he shook his head. Kagome sighed and she fell headfirst onto her bed. It smelt like InuYasha, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone this, but she took comfort in knowing he cared for her.

 **InuYasha's POV**

InuYasha set to work to cutting up and dicing the ingredients. When Sōta had walked in the kitchen to ask him what he was making, InuYasha began listing off the things in his mother's homemade concoction, Sōta made him stop after the third liver that was mentioned.

InuYasha shrugged it off, thinking it must not be a common treatment in Kagome's time and started to boil the ingredients. When it was done it had the texture of a fine broth, that's how he knew he did it right. The smell barely bothered him, but apparently it bothered Kagome's family a lot, because they plugged their noses as he passed them to go up the stairs to Kagome's room.

When he got there the human girl looked like she was already on the verge of falling asleep. He knocked quietly to announce his entrance, something he never did, but he also didn't want to startle her as he knew sleep was important when dealing with sickness.

 _Look at me being all mature_ InuYasha laughed to himself.

Kagome looked up blearily from her spot on her bed, "come in." Her voice was quiet.

"Here's your medicine... I know it doesn't smell or taste the greatest but it does the job. It works best if you drink it quickly." She sat up at he handed it to her, one quick sniff and she cringed away. He could see nervousness in her eyes.

"Would I ever do anything to you that wouldn't help you?" He asked her. They made eye contact again and she cleared her throat.

"No, you wouldn't." And with that she pinched the bridge of her nose and drank the cup dry.

InuYasha smiled and pulled the cup away to put it on her bedside table.

"So how do you feel?"

"That stuff really works, I am feeling better, but-" She yawned causing her sentence to cut off.

InuYasha chuckled, "get some sleep I'll keep watch."

She looked at him strangely, but nodded anyway, curling up in her blankets, she fell asleep soundly knowing that InuYasha was there to protect her.

InuYasha was fine for the first couple hours into the night, but then as he started to drift off to sleep he held her in his arms tentatively at first, afraid of how she would react. When she snuggled closer into his embrace his heart plummeted to his feet and he fell into a blissful sleep smirking.

 **A: GUYS IM FINALLY BACK! I hope this 2k chapter makes up for my two month absence! As always please leave a review I love reading them!**


	42. Chapter41:ARatInATrap

With Kagome now back from her cold, the group of travelers began their search for Narraku yet again. They walked along side a mountain, Sheumaru whistled contentedly as she analyzed every detail on the rocks around her. She didn't know why but focusing on something such as rocks or the grooves in trees always seemed to center her, it made her feel at peace.

"Finally! We can search for Narraku and not be burdened with something as trivial as sickness!" InuYasha celebrated.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't realize my sickness was a burden. I didn't _try_ to get sick you know, InuYasha." Kagome responded coldly. Sheumaru winced at how even her tone and anger was, that was the worst kind of fiery.

"Look! A village, maybe we can ask them if they saw any strange happenings around, it could help us get to Narraku." Miroku said, trying to distract Kagome before the human girl managed to rein down her wrath from the heavens and unleash it on InuYasha.

The girl glanced up distractedly, and looked passed Miroku's pointed finger, at the end of it was indeed a village.

"I suppose..." that was all the others in the group needed to get a move on. Just as they were out of earshot of InuYasha, Sheumaru leaned over to whisper something to the monk.

"Good job. That would've ended badly if you had not interfered. My brother is an idiot, there's no question about it."

Miroku chuckled, "I just didn't want to have to deal with it for the rest of the trip. We all know that out of that one argument it could have birthed over a hundred."

"You got that right." Sango sighed in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" Came Kagome's voice from behind them, Miroku's eyes widened in fear before he came up with a lie.

"I'm just deciding on which roos I should use on the village headman if he deems it necessary for us to stay an extra night."

"Oh."

"Has anyone seen that annoying fox kid or Kirara anywhere?" InuYasha asked, further behind the group. Sheumaru looked around for a moment, not seeing Shippo or Kirara she sniffed the air. She calmed down considerably when she smelted their distictive scents.

"No, but they are nearby, it's likely they went to go play a game of Hunt or Be Hunted. They always do that when we come to a new village." Sheumaru explained, and then turned to face her brother.

"Why? Are you actually worried about Shippo?" She raised a white eyebrow.

Her brother stiffened at the accusation. "No! I was hoping he had gotten eaten by something finally!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes in response, they knew InuYasha cared about the small fox demon, almost like a little brother.

It was then they heard a yell and everyone knew that voice well.

"Shippo!" They shouted together.

The ran to the trees and towards the boy, he was by a riverbed, clutching Kirara to his chest, a girl from the village stood next to him. They were being attacked by a hoard of village men.

Sheumaru shouted and spit profanities at the men, they slowly turned around, cautious at how furious she sounded.

"The fox demon's mother has come for him! We're doomed!" Said one village man, pointing at Sheumaru.

"I'm not his mother you imbeciles! I'm a dog! But that's besides the point, get off the boy if you want to keep your heads." She snarled.

The men put their hands up to show compliance to her threat, and backed away from Shippo and the girl. Shippo quickly ran up to them and hid behind the dog demon siblings. The girl followed shortly after him.

"What are you still doing here? Get lost!" InuYasha yelled down to the villagers. Seeing that the men were outmatched, they fled away from the scene in terror.

"Shippo are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" Kagome turned her attention to the fox demon.

"Not really... they just scared me a little is all. They kept trying to get me to let Kirara go.. something about her being evil?" Shippo said.

"It's because we used to have a cat like that. Her name was Kiroro, but this traveling sage came into town claiming she was evil and needed to be banished from the village." The human girl next to him explained.

"Can you take us to your village headman? We'd like to talk to him about this." Sango said, and the girl nodded running back into the trees.

"That sounded a bit suspicious didn't it?" Sheumaru whispered to her brother.

"Yeah it did." InuYasha nodded.

Their guide soon left to go look for her cat Kiroro when she dropped the group off at the village headman's place. It was starting to get dark, and Sheumaru wondered if it was smart to leave that girl all alone, with everything that went bump in the night.

The headman soon explained just about what the girl had said before while they ate a plentiful meal. Because it was so late, the man allowed the group to stay the night even though they didn't have anything to slay.

Sheumaru noticed Shippo was gone again as she was about to lay down and get some rest, but she felt too shaken up by the idea that the young fox demon could be in trouble again, so she crepted back outside into the night.

She sniffed the air, searching for the boy's scent when she reached the trees. A rustle in the fields startled her and her head swiveled to the side, her ochre eyes, amber in the light of the moon, were narrowed as she watched the thousands of rats that came pooling out of the forest and into the fields, destroying them as they went.

Sheumaru stood stock still in fear. Which was she to choose? Save Shippo or the villagers? A cry from the forest was all she needed to sway herself in deeper into the forest. She was running now, trying her best to catch Shippo's scent as she ran but came up empty.

She growled in frustration, _where was he?!_ Her thoughts screamed.

Just as she was about to pass over a hill, she heard his small clawed hands gripping and scratching at stone, she doubled back feeling triumphant. There standing in front of a closed off cave stood a rat the size of a mountain.

"You must be the demon that's causing all the commotion down at the village." Sheumaru smirked evily, she was going to be done with this demon quickly.

" **Get out of my way half demon!"** The rat clicked his tongue in irritation.

"No I don't think I will!"

 **"Move out of the way of my lunch! I need to get to that human child!"**

"Eating a child just to increase your demonic power?! How pathetic!" Sheumaru clutched her sword, she was getting ready to strike. Just as she jumped into the air to bring her sword down on the rat's throat she heard Miroku come through the trees.

"Don't!" The monk warned, and before Sheumaru could argue he threw a sutra at the demon.

The demon faded in a bright light that made her wince, a small rat fell to the ground the replace the giant hallucination. She stepped hard on the rat's tail and the rodent squeaked in displeasure, she held her foot there for a moment longer, then released the disgusting creature. It scampered off into the woods the moment it was free of her grasp.

They safely got Shippo out of the cave, and after a stern talking to by Kagome, the group was ready to set off the next morning.

 **A: Hey another chapter! Anyway this will probably be my last chapter for a week because I'm going on a vacation out of the country and so it's very expensive to be on data there, but I should be able to upload one chapter while I'm there because there's WiFi in the hotels.**

 **As always please leave a review I love reading them!**


	43. Chapter42:Mates

**Okay so this chapter is a little... detailed so anyone under the age of 13 reading this please read with care!**

"It's time." Sheumaru sniffed the air, but she didn't need to. She felt the pull, she could hear every male dog or wolf demon for miles. She could feel her need for them. She had started her heat again, the wolf and dog demon mating season had begun.

"What's with-oh." InuYasha started, seeing his sister's strange behavior, but stopped when he walked within a foot of her.

"Yes." She stated simply, "I'll be living in the mountains for two weeks."

"I see. I'll let the others know so they won't worry." InuYasha began to turn around to go back to camp, where a warm fire and their friends awaited him. They had left less then ten minutes ago, wanting to scope out the perimeter of the camp.

"Brother?" She asked. She could feel her throat closing up on her, as if someone was holding her there, suffocating her.

"Yes?" He turned back around.

"What if I find someone?" She thought back to Jinoku, she knew he was out there searching for her, ready to mate with her, and she just might say yes.

"Then you find someone." He retorted, as if she was stupid.

"Would you be alright with that brother? I promised you when we first met that I would help you find the rest of the jewel shards.. but.." She couldn't finish the thought, it scared her to her core.

"Nobody said you can't have a mate and look for the jewel shards at the same time, sister." He put his clawed hand on her shoulder, than he pulled her into a hug. She stiffened beneath him out of shock, her brother was showing a rare sign of affection, this must have meant that he felt every word.

"You deserve to be happy Sheumaru." He whispered into her ear as he pulled away.

She smiled lightly at her older brother, over his shoulder she could clearly see Kagome tending to the fire as Shippo sat next to her. She pointed at the scene. InuYasha followed the end of her finger.

"So do you, brother of mine."

He scoffed. "Yeah sure. Now go you're bothering my nose!" He added jokingly and smiled.

She smiled back at him then turned around and dashed into the trees. She could feel her demonic energy amplifying, changing into her full demon for the mating season. She jumped up the side of the closest mountain and settled herself for the longest fortnight of the year.

 **XxXx**

It wasn't long before a suitor made himself present, trying to convince her to lay with him. Before she could get her refusal out, Jinoku walked into the mouth of the cave. Sheumaru backed up against the wall as she heard Jinoku growl and they started to circle each other threateningly.

Jinoku struck first, using his claws he clawed up the intruders body. The wolf demon cried out, infuriated and in pain, the wolf took his own claws and slashed across Jinoku's face. Sheumaru gasped as the blood from the scratch dripped ever so slowly on the cave stone ground.

"Don't worry love, I'm fine." Jinoku assured her, a cocky grin began to stretch out his lips. When he turned back to face his opponent, his fists were raised and his feet were in a fighting stance. Sheumaru nodded at his assurance, she watched Jinoku punch the wolf demon, the head flung backwards, but the wolf was not deterred from the other male.

The wolf drew his sword and Sheumaru's growl was deep and powerful, it commanded attention as it shook the cave walls.

" **No weapons!** " She hissed.

The wolf was standing stock still at her reaction, and while he was distracted, Jinoku took his time body slamming his challenger out of the cave and pushing him to the ground fifteen feet below them.

Jinoku smirked at his victory and Sheumaru quickly ran up to him and hugged him. It had been so long since she simply touched him, and now he was here, for her!

"I see you've missed me? How I've missed you." He admitted, hugging her tightly to him.

"What shall we do for the next few weeks?" She asked looking up at him, a mischievous glint in her amber eyes.

"I think you know perfectly well what we're going to do." His smirk only seemed to grow wider until realization dawned on him, his eyes softened in understanding and the smirk faded.

"Unless you wish to wait until the next mating season? We could cuddle and keep each other company instead? I don't want to make you feel you need to do this." Jinoku pulled her away from him so she could look into his eyes when she answered his question.

"Jinoku, I want this more than anything, and that's not the heat talking. But if you wish to do the other things you suggested, I would love that as well." She pulled on his shirt.

"How about we do a little bit of both?" His confident smirk was back, and she bit her lip and smiled.

He started to slip her hakama off her shoulders, and stopped pulling when he got to her breasts.

"If at anytime you feel uncomfortable, we may stop." Jinoku promised. Sheumaru gripped the hand he used to pull at her clothing and pushed it farther down, so that her chest was exposed.

"I am completely comfortable with you as I hope you are with me." She assured him, he gulped and nodded, when he got to her legs the hakama fell easily to the floor.

There she stood, bare for him to see everything he wished. He than undressed himself quickly, when he was done, he took a step forward to obliterate the small space between them and gave her a light peck on the lips. However, the kiss quickly began to deepen as they stood, pressed against each others naked bodies.

"You are so beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" Jinoku asked, when they finally broke away from each other.

"No not really." She admitted.

"Then shame on them!" Jinoku laughed, it was deep and hearty and warm. It made her feel warm, as if all she needed was him and she could be anywhere and be able to call that place home.

That was her last coherent thought as once again they were distracted by each other's curves. The mating started out innocent, starting with kisses on the face, then slowly the kisses were trails from their faces that lead down each other's lean bodies.

But then... it was other worldly. Every nerve ending was tingling and recharging after every outburst of ecstasy, they were at peace with one another. After every little bit they each wanted more and so they'd keep looking for more. It was amazing and Sheumaru was very glad she had found the right one to do every thing with for her first time.

Jinoku was always gentle, afraid he might break her smaller build with his bigger one, he would whisper sweet nothings into her ear that made her crave for more of his voice. His hands would trace every inch of her body as he mentioned them in her ear. It was sweet, it made her feel safe and warm and comforted. She was happy that Jinoku was to be her mate for life, she couldn't have asked for a better one.

 **XxXx**

It was a week into the mating season, and Jinoku had Sheumaru wrapped in his arms as they cuddled quietly at the back of the cave. There was a slight rustle in the tops of the trees just outside the cave. Two pairs of sleepy eyes widened at the sound. Then someone was at the cave entrance. This confused the two dog demons, Sheumaru had chosen a mate, her scent should've changed to ward off any potential suitors.

Jinoku was still weary at the intruder, squeezing Sheumaru's arms to reassure her, he stood up still bare from their time together, but she couldn't admire his form now, she was scared as she watched her mate's back muscles tense.

Then a familiar voice called out and she let out the sigh of relief she had been saving.

"Sheumaru?" A human girl whispered, walking up to Jinoku slowly, thinking that the male was her friend.

Jinoku growled threateningly at Kagome, and the girl froze in her tracks realizing her mistake.

"Jinoku, she's a friend of mine. She means no harm to us." Sheumaru whispered at her mate as she started to walk behind him. She would've walked past him, but even though she knew Kagome and knew the human girl would never do anything to hurt her, she was running purely on instincts, and her instincts trusted Jinoku more.

Kagome walked further into the cave when she heard a female voice.

"Sheumaru is that you?" Then something flickered on and was pointed at the dog demon's faces.

Jinoku growled again and Kagome quickly put the flashlight away in her bag when she got a glimpse of her friend. Her next words were strong but kind.

"I mean your mate and yourself no harm. I merely brought food."

Sheumaru rushed forward at the sound of food, and took the tins out of Kagome's hands. She let Jinoku sniff the tins before she started to pick at the food. At her mate's nod of approval, she dug into her meal, leaving two tins out for him.

Unlike a year's previous Kagome did not stay longer to question Sheumaru as she saw how uneasy her friend's chosen mate was toward the human girl.

She said her goodbyes quickly and left on Kirara. The pair ate the food in silence.

"That human girl.. she cares for you." Jinoku remarked.

Sheumaru nodded, "all my friends do. We care for each other like a pack."

"And would I be.. welcome into this pack of yours?" He was nervous, she could smell it on him, even though he tried to hide it.

Her hand froze to her mouth, she put it down on her dish and used her free hand to hold his.

She held his eye contact when she spoke, "they would welcome you with open arms." She assured him.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled at his nervousness.

"Okay." And with that they finished their meals. They placed their empty tins on the ground, and walked further into the cave.

They laid down once more in each other's arms, and slept for the rest of the night in peace.

 **XxXx**

The mating season was over now and Sheumaru led the way back to her friends, holding her mate's hand in assurance the entire way. She found them not minutes away from their cave, they had not moved over the fortnight that she was gone. She was moved by their worry for her that they stopped looking for Narraku, but at the same time felt guilty for the same reasons.

It was night, so it was no surprise that her pack was sitting around a small fire with skewers of fish cooking for their meal. InuYasha was the first one to realize the new demon among their midst, and he was hesitant when seeing that his baby sister was not by herself.

"So... you found a mate did you?" InuYasha looked Jinoku in the eye, as if in warning to the other male demon.

"Yes, brother I did. He's an old friend of Farther's." She stated proudly, squeezing her mate's hand.

"And he has agreed to come on our little adventure to stop Narraku?" Sango asked surprised.

Jinoku nodded, "I will follow her till the ends of the earth."

Kagome sighed contentedly and Sheumaru blushed at his words. InuYasha scoffed at what he deemed to be "lovey-dovey-mushy-stuff".

"Sure, whatever, just quit doing _that."_

"Come now InuYasha, they're mates, let them be." Miroku said.

"You only like them being like this because you're a pervert monk!" Sango jibbed.

"Leave me alone woman!"

The group laughed at the pair.

 **A: Alright end of the chapter, it's pretty long and more detailed but I hope you've enjoyed! Thank you so much, and I hope you review( I love reading them)! Bye bye now!**


	44. Chapter43:StrangeMonk

The group of travelers were making their way across the countryside, having traveled a great distance in the past few days since the mating season. Many of them groaned and gripped, wanting a good place to stay the night, because it had been a long while since they had a meal that didn't consist of boar or fish meat, and they would've liked to be able to sleep on actual beds for once.

So Miroku, the ever shifty monk came up with the usual ruse about demons plaguing the headman's house, but something was different about this village.

These villagers already knew who they were, or at least they knew of Miroku, which was odd because the monk claimed he had never been to the village before. But then the villagers started talking about what disgraceful things Miroku had done, things like stealing all their women, food, and drinks. At this the group glared at the monk, because they knew for a fact the monk the villagers were talking about was their friend.

They proceeded to get chased out by angry village men.

"Great job, you costed us good food and warmth!" Sango blustered. Sheumaru knew that the only reason the demon hunter was mad at her companion was because the villagers had mentioned Miroku stealing all their women, which was a sore spot for the girl.

It truly was too bad that Miroku was blinded by his lecherous ways otherwise he would've see that Sango had feelings for him. Not that she herself would ever admit it, but Sheumaru could sense it.

"Come now, Sango, we'll only need to stay out another night. I'm sure we'll find another village by daybreak if we keep moving." Miroku promised her.

"You better hope on your life that we do." Sango grumbled irritably.

"Those two are an interesting couple aren't they?" Jinoku whispered to Sheumaru.

She suppressed a smile, "they are indeed. I hope everything works out between the two of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you smell it? Sango shows interest towards him, he's just too daft and perverted to realize it." Sheumaru huffed.

"Are you playing Match Maker, Sheumaru?" It was obvious by his voice that he was making fun of her.

"Possibly, but never poke fun, love. I have a feeling my pairings will eventually play out."

"I would never." His tone suggested the complete opposite. Sheumaru was drawn out of their private conversation and back into the group's, choosing to ignore Jinoku at the moment.

"There is a village not far from this one, we should be able to make it there by afternoon at the latest." Sango said, recalling a memory from her demon slaying days. "My village of demon hunters were hired by them once or twice."

The group made it to the next village by high noon, but what happened at the previous village happened to the new one as well.

"Kill the monk for stealing our women and money!" The horde of angry villagers yelled as they entered through the front gates.

"My gods, Miroku! Can't you ever stop yourself?!" InuYasha yelled, as they were chased out of the village.

"I swear I have never seen this place in my life!" The monk responded, dodging a spear.

"Well they swear they've seen you!" Kagome yelled to them, sitting on Sheumaru's back while Miroku sat on InuYasha's.

It wasn't until they managed to march themselves to yet another village, tired, hungry, and dehydrated, that they finally caught the culprit behind all the miss conceptions. How the group found out was interesting, because just as the group marched through the front gates, they saw a horde of girls giggling around one monk... Miroku.

Instantly upon seeing himself among the crowd of goggling girls, Miroku knew what was going on, and he looked like he could tear a mountain down with his fiery alone, but only for a split second and then he composed himself.

As he spoke his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Hachiemon!"

 **A: Hello really short chapter, but I just wanted something fun before a kind of different next chapter, and that one is significantly longer than this one, I think it's around 2,100 something?? Anyway I hoped y'all enjoyed this cute chapter! Bye bye now!**


	45. Chapter44:Sickness

Sheumaru felt sick to her stomach as the group walked back to Kaede's village so Kagome could go back to her time. She was sweating and clammy as she wretched into a near by bush. Jinoku winced at his mate's pain.

"Is there anything I can do, love?" He asked as he held her hair back.

"This is the most you can do I'm afraid. At least until we get to Kaede's village." She wiped her mouth with her hakama sleeve, grimacing at the smell of hurled fish.

Jinoku nodded in understanding.

"Here, take this. It should help you until we get to Kaede." Kagome gave the half demon a tums and a drink.

"Bless your futuristic medicine, Kagome." Sheumaru sighed happily as she took the tums and downed the drink in one swallow.

"No problem."

"What's that smell on you? I don't like it." InuYasha huffed.

"That would be the vomit, brother." She responded irritably, glaring at him.

"No, I don't think that's it. I've smelt vomit before... but this, this is different." He stated absentmindedly.

Jinoku sniffed around his mate, trying to see if InuYasha was right, he shook his head.

"I don't smell anything odd."

"That's because you've only been around my sister for a month." InuYasha spit nastily.

"I was enveloped in my mate's scent for a fortnight, I think I would know if something were off." Jinoku said with the same gusto.

InuYasha opened his mouth as if to retort again but Sheumaru was tired and irritable so she ended the conversation quickly. Trying her best to hide her blush from Jinoku's comment about being enveloped in her scent.

"Boys! So help me gods if I have to hold you two by the ears for the rest of the trip, I will! Now, whether or not my scent has changed it is very clear that there is something wrong with me. Even half demons don't get sick, at least not easily." She paled as realization hit her. Whatever has come over her, it likely won't be easily cured.

"Let's just keep going." She said clearing her voice. Had she been poisoned? Or was it some sort of sickness they hadn't come across yet and it was contagious? Should she separate herself from the others for their safety? An onslaught of dark thoughts surfaced from the very back of her brain, but she quickly shoved the thoughts down, too afraid to voice it in front of everyone, especially in front of her mate and brother.

As Kogome predicted the medicine had helped Sheumaru for the next hour or so until they managed to get to the village, where she vomited in a nearby rice field. The villager who was tending to the rice gawked at her as she wiped her mouth and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, lady, just chose your next vegetable victim carefully. If you have something Kaede can't cure I have to replant this all!" He said respectfully at first but worrisome over his hard work possibly being ruined.

"Yes. Um I will. Sorry again!" She said, rushing off to catch up with her friends, who had carried on not knowing she had stopped.

They walked Kagome over to the well where InuYasha and the human girl were able to say some words to each other in private. They waited a moment more after Kagome had disappeared, before Sheumaru felt bile rise up in the back of her throat again. Sensing his mate's severe discomfort, Jinoku quickly rushed everyone to Kaede's hut.

"So ye been sick have ye?" The old woman questioned when she saw just how pale Sheumaru had gotten.

"Yes, ma'am." Sheumaru winced.

"And who is this new dog demon ye have with ye? I don't remember seeing him." She looked to Jinoku.

"I am her mate, ma'am. But please, don't focus on me, can you help her? Cure her of this sickness?" Jinoku asked, concern dripping off every word.

There was a knowing glint in Kaede's eye, Sheumaru did not like that look on the old woman.

"I think I know somethin' that will clear things up a bit. Hold on a moment." She got up from her spot on the floor and walked around the small hut, looking for something as she mumbled to herself.

The old woman came back, a necklace in her hand, the wooden carving in the middle hung heavy as she held it out for all to see.

"How's that going to cure her?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Shut it boy! Watch and you'll see." Kaede sat down cross legged in front of the half demon girl.

"Hold out your palm, Sheumaru." Kaede instructed. Sheumaru gulped, nervously she held out her palm.

The wise woman hung the necklace over her hand, the wooden medallion hung still only for a moment before it began to sway across her palm vertically.

The old woman chuckled, "I thought so.."

"You thought what?" Sheumaru was scared now, and when she got scared she got impatient. She knew it was not wise to snap at elders but she was getting sick of Kaede's antics.

She turned to Jinoku, completely disregarding her.

"How long since the mating season?" She asked. Jinoku's eyes grew wide.

"Two weeks, ma'am." He said respectfully. The woman nodded absentmindedly.

"I want ye to do somethin' for me. Listen closely to ye mate's heartbeat. Tell me what ye hear." Sheumaru was starting to get impatient and irritable. She just came to the old woman for some help with her sickness, not go on some sort of spiritual journey. But she stayed quiet as Jinoku did what was asked of him.

He closed his eyes and listened closely. It felt like an eternity of staying quiet, but Sheumaru knew it was only a few moments. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until Jinoku's eyes opened in shock and she had sighed.

"What?" She asked her mate quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence that had befallen the group of friends.

"What did you hear, love?" She asked again, nervous now that she didn't get a response.

"You..." He trialed off, but luckily Kaede continued for him.

"Ye are with child, Sheumaru. And it is a boy."

"It can't be. Oh no! What are we going to do, Jinoku?" She whispered, terror written all over her face. How was she to fight Narraku now? He would surely find out and use the pup against her.

"You got my sister pregnant?!" InuYasha yowled, startling Sheumaru.

Jinoku looked calm and collected as he turned to face the other male.

"While I didn't mean to, that is the whole function of a mating season. Not that you would know, seeing as you haven't even tried to get that human girl into your bed."

InuYasha seethed and went to attack Jinoku, but Kaede yelled before too much could go wrong.

"No fighting in my house!"

"That's fine! I can fight him outside!" And before Sheumaru could stop her brother he dragged her mate outside by the hair and threw him down on the ground.

"You didn't even ask if she wanted children, do you think she wants to be up the duff while we're fighting Narraku?" InuYasha suddenly grew very quiet.

"How many times must I tell you?! I didn't try to get her pregnant." It was evident that Jinoku was getting tired of InuYasha's games.

"That's not the point. You didn't even ask if she was ready. Now I have to watch the only family I've known in a long time be taken away from me. When this battle with Narraku is over, what's the chance I get to see her again? Because there's no way in all the hells that I'm going to let her keep fighting against Narraku now." He muttered lowly, but everyone heard him. Sheumaru's heart squeezed In pity at his worry for her. But she quickly screwed up her face so that it was an emotionless mask. Something she hadn't done since before her time pinned by the arrow.

"InuYasha." Her voice needn't be anything above a whisper, for everyone was so enthralled by Jinoku and InuYasha's banter that they forgot she was there, even if she was the cause for all the fighting.

They turned their attention to her, no one, not even Shippo, dared to break the silence.

"My mate isn't the only one at fault here. I gave him my permission to bed me, there were two people there during the mating season. It is my fault as much as his." She continued in the same even tone. Her cold eyes met her brother's, he looked as if he wanted to interrupt the silence but she moved on before he could.

"And as for the fight with Narraku, I intend to keep fighting against him, and I will do so, with or without your permission. I can be with child and fight that demon hell spawn at the same time." She sincerely doubted she could, but she did not share her doubts.

"Miroku, Sango." The two humans jolted at being addressed by the half demon.

"I presume, given your professions, you have some sort of medical training?"

The humans shakily nodded, unsure of what she was going to ask of them.

"If the need arises, would you two help me with my pup if anything happened? It is alright if you choose not to... I can't believe I'm saying this but even with your help I fear we would have to go to Koga's tribe if we are in the mountains." She admitted.

"I would be honored." Sango bowed.

"So would I." The monk copied her.

"There. Then the matter is settled. Any more questions InuYasha?" Sheumaru turned her attention back to her brother. He looked angry and frustrated, she could see the fire burning deep in his ochre orbs, but he stayed quiet. Grunting he ran to the trees.

She grabbed her mate's arm before he could run after InuYasha, to finish what they had started, she guessed.

"Leave him be. He'll be back later tonight, and when he comes back you too can battle it out as much as you want. Right now..." Sheumaru looked away from him, not liking how self-absorbed she felt. "I need you more than anybody right now." Her voice broke, and she was suddenly glad that Miroku, Sango and Shippo realized how intimate the moment was between the two mates, because they had quickly left after InuYasha ran into the trees.

"I am here." He whispered, putting his finger under her chin so she had to look at him. She was on the verge of tears, she was terrified. She didn't know the first thing about motherhood, much less fighting a horrific demon while being with child.

"I will always be here, I will never abandon you. We will get through this together." He promised.

"Do you think Narraku would stoop so low as to use our pup against me?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer even if she already knew it.

"Honestly? Yes. But I wouldn't even let him get close enough to sniff you, let alone take you." He said into her ear as he pulled her into a hug.

She tightened her grip on her mate's back, feeling every muscle expand and collapse as he breathed in steadily. He smelt like fresh air, and the forest after it rained. He was comfortable, even if they've only known each other for a short while he felt so much like home. It unnerved her at how easy it was to rely on him, but so far he hadn't failed her, so why should she question it?

She stood there and cried silently into Jinoku's clothes, out of fear and worry towards the future. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly.

 **A: LONG CHAPTER! And oh my goodness I'm going way off of cannon but I'm having fun and you guys seem to enjoy it, so what's the harm?!**

 **Anyway.. even though the baby isn't going to be born for at least ten chapters... anybody got some baby boy name ideas? If so please share!**

 **Anyway thank you so much for reading all of this and please review(I love reading them!) bye bye now!**


	46. Chapter45:Jinenji

InuYasha still hadn't come back for hours after he ran into the forest, though he was still close to the group seeing as Sheumaru could still pick up on his scent. It was when they were settling down for dinner that she started to stand.

"Where are you going?" Jinoku asked, getting up to follow her.

"I'm going to get my brother. He would be sorely pissed if he missed a good dinner." She said quietly, pulling back the curtain to walk outside.

"I'll go with you." Jinoku said.

"No you won't, there is a good chance InuYasha will still be angry with you. It is best I go alone so I can talk him down before we get back." She looked to her mate, after giving her a hesitant nod of agreement she left the small hut to find her brother.

She wondered through the woods, using the almost full bellied moon to help light her way, not that she needed it much due to her half demon eyes. Her hand rested on her stomach as she walked, she still couldn't believe that she was due to have a pup of her own in seven months. Demon children don't take as long as human children to fully develop, seeing as they come out more capable then a human child.

She spotted InuYasha sitting in one of the top most branches of a tree a few meters into the forest. She smiled at his form, his white hair glimmered in the moonlight, as she assumed hers was as well. He looked so serene, even if she couldn't see his face. It was rare that she ever saw him not fuming with anger, that she admired moments like this.

"InuYasha?" She whispered. She saw him freeze even though he probably could smell her inch her way closely towards him the moment she left the hut.

"What?" He asked, his tone irritable, but Sheumaru knew that it was all an act.

"Come down from there. Dinner is bound to be done by now." She tried to coax in a sing-song voice.

"No." Her brother huffed, clearly not convinced.

"Fine, then I will come up." Sheumaru rolled her eyes, and in two jumps she was able to settle herself down on the same branch as InuYasha.

"You should stop doing stuff like that. You'll exert yourself and harm the pup in the process." His eyes shone with concern but his voice portrayed indifference.

"So you're accepting the situation I'm in?" She asked hopefully.

"It's not a _situation_ Sheumaru, this isn't something you can fight off with a sword or an illness Kaede can cure. You're going to be a mother, you need to realize what kind of responsibility that is." InuYasha said, his anger rising with every word.

"I am aware that being a mother is a big responsibilty. I didn't loose my mother young enough that I don't remember the sacrifices she made for my well being." She remarked coldly.

There was a long pause, only for it to be broken by her brother sighing deeply. His clawed hand placed on top of his face. "I know, I know. But even if you do manage to fight Narraku during the pregnancy without getting harmed... you can't possibly think you can keep the pup safe and fight Narraku too, can you?"

"We have seven months to beat him." She pointed out.

"We have been fighting with him for well over a year, Sheumaru! To finish this fight in seven months is preposterous." He scoffed.

"Then I will go at war with Narraku until my pup is born. I'll go into hiding after that, Jinoku is a full demon, he will be there to protect me."

"Why do you trust him so easily?" Her brother suddenly snapped at her blind faith in her mate.

"Why do you trust your life in Kagome's human hands?" She asked snidely. InuYasha froze and dropped his defensive manner.

"Exactly. Love. That is why I trust him. I knew the moment I met him, the way he was different than other males... As you feel with Kagome no doubt. The way she is so different than your past lover and yet she still manages to have the same face. I bet that astounds you." She side-eyed him.

"It does." He admitted quietly.

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"I'm afraid I'll loose her. If, and that is a very big _if,_ she even feels the same way I'm certain Narraku will use her against me, as he has done many times before, but I fear that by admitting it to myself she will only mean more to me. So if I loose her in this battle... I'll have nothing to live for."

Sheumaru chewed on his words for a moment. But then she remembered something Jinoku had said earlier that day when she feared for her pup's life. "But you know you will do anything in your power to protect her? That you would sacrifice yourself for her well-being?"

"Well, yes." He said sounding confused as to where she might be going with this.

"Then brother of mine, no harm will come to her. Over the past year I've learned that you are very stubborn, especially in the cases with Kagome. I doubt that no more than one raven black strand of hair on her head will be harmed in the future."

InuYasha smirked lightly at this.

"Just admit to her before the end of the battle, you two already have been bickering like an old married couple since the moment you met. For now, come down and eat dinner, I know you're starving."

"Okay, fine." InuYasha scoffed, standing up to jump down from the branch, Sheumaru copied him.

"None of that!" Her brother growled and pointed to his back, she rolled her eyes at him but nonetheless climbed onto his back.

 **XxXx**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked in Sheumaru's ear. The half demon girl winced as she heard her ears ring violently.

"I'm with child?" She repeated, but It came out like a question.

"I heard you... but oh my goodness Sheumaru, when I saw you with Jinoku a couple weeks ago I never thought.." The girl kept looking down at her stomach in awe.

"You do know the function of a mating season right?" Sheumaru smirked at her.

Kagome blushed. "Well yeah, but when I caught you I thought you two were cuddling or something."

"Cuddling? Naked?" She couldn't help the smile that began to form at Kagome being flustered.

"Some people do that you know!" Kagome hit her on the shoulder playfully. Sheumaru laughed.

"Anyway, enough about me, what about you? You've been gone three days... InuYasha was growing quite impatient." She remarked.

The girls began to walk away from the well and towards the group, Sheumaru wanted to tell her about the pregnancy in private, and she had gotten just the reaction she was expecting.

"Nothing much. Just studying and tests." She shrugged.

"I see. Why don't you just kill this test demon anyway? You have the power to."

"It doesn't work like that." Kagome giggled.

"It's about time you're back. We've all been cooped up at Kaede's for way too long." InuYasha stated with an irritable huff, when the girls reached the group.

"Well I'm sorry. Why don't you go back to my time and take some of my tests?" Kagome jibbed.

"Not if I come back as irritable as you!" The boy froze the minute the words came out of his mouth.

"InuYasha.." Kagome said sweetly.

"Yeah?" He sounded nervous.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and suddenly InuYasha was thrust hard into the ground, an InuYasha shaped crater formed as he landed.

"Kagome!" He grumbled, his voice muffled by the dirt in his mouth.

"What strange magic." Jinoku said in awe.

"It's very normal for the two of them." Sheumaru smirked down at her brother, as he ripped himself free off the ground.

"So Kagome, we have decided that because of Sheumaru's situation we thought it wise to go to Jinenji's farm, he's bound to have something that will help her in case something goes wrong." Sango said, drawing Kagome's angry attention away from InuYasha.

"Yes, that is smart, plus it would be nice to get that antidote for Narraku's miasma."

"How long would this journey be?" Jinoku asked.

"Four days time or so without stopping." Shippo recalled, from the last trip.

"Very well." Jinoku said, and with a great _whoosh_ of wind, he was towering over all of them in his dog form. When he was like this her mate was easily twice as tall as Kirara when she fought. Sheumaru found it hard not to gape up at him like a fish out of water, she after all had not seen his true form, and never saw her father's either.

He kneeled down beside her, crouching. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

" **You'll exert yourself with four days worth of walking."** He remarked.

"So will you, you can't keep this form forever." She pointed out.

 **"No but I can keep it for long enough. It's not good for the pup for you to be exhausted."** He sounded like he was getting irritated.

"Please! I can walk four days! Besides if I'm all the way up there I'll be by myself and wouldn't be fair to the others." She grew quiet.

"It would be smart for us to fly there." Miroku cut in, the couple turned their heads to him, they did not look please. The monk continued nervously.

"Me, Sango, and Shippo can ride on Kirara and you, Kagome and InuYasha can ride on Jinoku. That would easily cut our trip in half."

"I second that." Sango agreed.

"I can agree to anything that makes it so I don't have to spend an eternity walking." Kagome said, yawning.

"As if! I'm not riding on Jinoku!" InuYasha crossed his arms dramatically.

 **"I didn't ask you to."** Jinoku's growl shook the ground. He was still crouched so Sheumaru placed a hand on his head in a calming gesture, scratching behind his large ears.

"InuYasha.." Kagome's voice sounded all sweet again and InuYasha flinched.

"Fine, fine! But only because it's getting us there faster!" He grumbled.

Sheumaru rolled her eyes as they all started to climb on, with equal irritation between both males. She found it hilarious when one would shoot a glare at the other and the recipient would immediately pick up on it, only to make eye contact for a split second and look hastily away from each other grumbling insults.

Sheumaru nestled in her mate's hair behind his head when night began to fall, as it was longer there and warmer. By the time the moon had risen she was listening to his relaxed breathing and steady beats from his heart as she slowly started to drift to sleep.

She woke up late the next morning to InuYasha and Kagome bickering. That was nothing new, but what surprised her, is that they were bickering about her.

"Let her sleep! She's growing life!" Kagome whisper-yelled.

"I know that! But if she doesn't wake up now then she won't be able to sleep at night." Her brother argued back.

Before the conversation could escalate to actual yelling, Sheumaru decided for them, stretching dramatically she sat up from her spot on Jinoku's neck.

"Thanks for this Jinoku." She said to her mate, petting the top of his head.

 **"Anything for you, love."** She blushed, sometimes when he called her 'love' it still caught her off guard.

"How far out do you think we are?" InuYasha asked, turning his attention away from the couple and looking over at Kirara and the others who were flying right next to them.

"I'd say we'll be there by nightfall at the latest, considering it is midday." Sango thought aloud.

"That seems reasonable." Kagome agreed, then looked down at her stomach when it growled loudly.

"Who's ready to stop and have some lunch?" She asked, embarrassed that her hunger was so easily given away.

 **XxXx**

They got to Jinenji's farm just as the sun had started to set, like Sango predicted.

Jinenji was very happy to see them all, especially Kagome, and he welcomed Sheumaru and Jinoku. She found his shy demeanor endearing and adorable.

When they explained the herbal plants that Sheumaru would need and why, the half demon giant blushed feriously, and gave the plants to Sheumaru with shaky hands, along with a few of his suggestions that might help in an emergency. Sheumaru expressed great gratitude as she placed the plants, which were wrapped carefully with bark so they could be preserved, in her hakama.

They also asked for some of the antidote for Narraku's miasma poison in case of an emergency, and then they sat for a good majority of the time chatting and catching up, however when they saw the early morning sun beams peak over the horizon they knew it was time to leave.

So once again the group of travelers continued their journey to hunt and take down Narraku, and to complete the jewel in the process.

 **A: This ended up being a longer chapter than I expected but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a review(I love reading them) bye bye now!**


	47. Chapter46:NastyThreadsWeave

Sheumaru stood outside the hut that housed both Miroku and Sango. She was waiting for Jinoku to return with Kirara and Shippo after they fetched some water. She heard a sniffle from Sango but she did not dare peek her head in, nor did her ears perk up at the sound of her whispering her worries to an incapacitated Miroku. Miroku was horribly bed ridden do to a fight with Narraku where he used his Wind Tunnel, only to badly injure himself because he sucked up Narraku's poisoness insects. Luckily, thanks to their visit with Jenenji, they had the cure, now all they had to do was wait for it to take effect.

She was just wondering where InuYasha and Kagome made off to when she saw Jinoku's head peek above the hill, and she smiled softly when he waved at her. Shippo made a beeline for the hut, just in time to see Miroku grabbing at Sango's backside. Jinoku smirked at the loud smack that was heard, then bent down to give Sheumaru a quick kiss.

"Ew." She heard as they broke apart, and looked down to see Shippo making a face at them.

"Say what you will now little fox demon but give it a couple seasons when you smell that sweet scent-" Jinoku began only for Sheumaru to elbow him, effectively stopping him from saying more.

"He's still too young to know the specifics Jinoku!" Shippo looked at her weirdly, shaking his head at what he deemed to be strange behavior something caught his eye.

"Look! It's Kagome and InuYasha!"

With the whole group together, and Miroku feeling better, according to Sango of course, they set off on their way to catch up with Narraku. Their hopes were high seeing as the only fought him two days prior, and no demon could go far in two days time, but then again Narraku was no ordinary demon.

They walked for quite a while, the only real chit chat between couples, never a whole group discussion, that was until Jinoku brought up a question that everyone wanted their opinion in on.

"So have you thought of any baby boy names?"

Instantly, Kagome was all over the question, listing off many boy names that were popular in her time, but none seemed to stick with Sheumaru. Shippo and Miroku were saying that the baby should be named after them, and Sango suggested a few warrior names that were important that would, in her words, "give the baby a good first impression to newcomers."

"I think you should name him after dad." InuYasha admitted, and the group fell silent. Sheumaru was especially surprised, seeing as when the question was asked he immediately rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Like Taisho maybe?" She considered.

InuYasha nodded.

"That does sound nice, what do you think Jinoku?"

"I think it is a splendid name."

"Alright then, Taisho has made the list." She stated happily. InuYasha smirked at her glee.

It was then that a boy came running up the path to them, over the rice fields of the nearby village.

"Please help! My grandpa is hurt!"

"Where is he?" InuYasha asked, already pouncing away to find the man.

The rest shortly followed him, only to find that the old man had sprained his ankle in an attempt to climb up the side of the river bank, InuYasha met up with them halfway, and with the help of the boy the group was able to find their way to the village. After some quick goodbyes and thanks, the group of misfit travelers left the village and were on their way yet again.

They hadn't made it far when all the dog demons' noses smelt smoke and burnt wood and blood. As they turned around, the boy was coming up to them, slowly this time, and with an arrow in his arm.

"Can you help us? Bandits... they raided my village."

"Kagome, Sango, Shippo you stay behind and help him, we'll go." InuYasha instructed, gesturing to the rest.

"Sheumaru you should stay behind to." Jinoku offered, but one glare from her and he decided to not argue any further.

"It's just bandits, I've handled my share against humans before. Besides there's likely a lot of them anyway, so there's no harm in me coming." She reasoned quietly.

They quickly raced off to the village, InuYasha in the lead as always, with Sheumaru to his right and Jinoku to his left, Miroku took up the rear but it was surprising to see that he was still keeping pace. When they got to the village it was indeed crawling with bandits, the women already huddled in a corner, men were dead or dying on the ground, the old man InuYasha saved just minutes before was among them. The scene made Sheumaru's blood boil with rage.

She rushed into the fray, Jinoku right beside her. She watched InuYasha and Miroku go the opposite direction, taking on the rest of the bandits. Her sword cut through the first cretinous human she came in contact with, he fell to the ground, his hand still gripping onto his sword, but his hand was feet away from his body. Jinoku watched his mate fight for the first time, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She used the butt of her sword to crush a man's skull, the next blow she dealt was to a man's stomach, punching him so hard he hurled his breakfast.

With each step she was getting closer and closer to the defenseless women huddled together, holding onto each other tightly, and he began to do the same. He clawed up mens' sides, used his sword to cut men in half, his unlike Sheumaru's were death bound blows. He heard Miroku shout something about there being a demon among the bandits and to be careful.

Sheumaru heard InuYasha yowl with pain, leaving the women in Jinoku's care she ran to her brother's aid. She got there just in time to see the demon amongst the ranks reveal itself, and that he was getting ready to strike. In order to protect her brother and the monk she threw Miroku away from InuYasha, who was wounded on the cheek and had a cut through his stomach. Not even a split second later she and InuYasha were wrapped in a poisonous spider's web.

Luckily, because of her sword's ability she was able to create a barrier around them, but in doing so she couldn't heal her brother's wounds.

" **No!"** She heard her mate roar.

"Don't leave those women, Jinoku!" She yelled, but it wasn't like she needed to, if she had whispered it he would have still heard it.

"You shouldn't have done that!" InuYasha snarled.

"What and leave you to die of poison? Come on brother surely you can't believe I'd do that."

"If you get even a drop of this poison in your bloodstream, your baby will die."

"Well that's not going to happen, will it?" She tried to act cool, but she knew her barrier wasn't going to last long, and to make matters worse, Tetsusygia lay outside the cocoon, she just had to hope the others would come up with something.

Battle still wore on between Miroku and Jinoku and the bandits. She heard every cry of help from the women and children, she heard the wounded monad from the men, she heard her mate's sword clash with others, she heard the ringing sound of Miroku's staff as it shook.

Then her brother stiffened beneath her, his body began to pulse, she knew his demon was close to greeting her. And for a split second fear coursed through her veins at the idea of being killed by her own brother, because if he turned now he would not know friend from foe, he would only know _fight._ To get himself out of danger, no one else. But she blocked that thought out, he hasn't turned enough for him to loose a part of himself yet, he was just scared, as she was.

She heard Kirara and Sango crash into battle, but by the sounds of her struggling it seemed that even with their help, there were still too many men. Jinoku was struggling to, he was heaving heavy breaths, he was being attacked by too many men, and Miroku was not much use against human attackers, so he had replaced Jinoku in taking care of the women. It was when Kagome cried InuYasha's name that his eyes turned red, and his demon took over completely.

"Calm, calm, brother." She tried, but at the sound of her voice InuYasha turned toward her, she froze.

" **You are saving me with this protection."** He gestured to her fading sphere of protection from her sword.

"Yes." She nodded.

 **"Why?"**

"Because you are my brother, because you are family and that means that I can not let you die." She was calmer now that she realized InuYasha wasn't completely gone, but she had a feeling the longer he was like this, he was going to slip away further.

He nodded and then, **"hold still."** She flinched when he brought up his clawed hand, she thought he was going to strike her, but he didn't, instead he started slashing away at the cocoon.

Once they were free it was clear InuYasha wasn't going to let the bandits get away. The group of friends backed off and took long strides away from InuYasha as blood spattered on the ground and stained his claws red. He chased after their horses as the men tried to escape, but they didn't get far, and he spared no man.

It was when he turned toward the group and started running after them that Sheumaru finally shook out of her daze, and stepped forward. She was right to assume that when he looked at her now there was not even a shadow of recognition towards her, not like when they were in the cocoon mere moments ago. He looked at her with the intent to harm, to kill, and he was looking to go right for her stomach when he did so.

She unsheathed her sword, and had it pointed right at his heart.

"Sheumaru what are you doing?!" Kagome wailed at the thought of InuYasha's life ending.

"Just watch!" Sheumaru warned.

She threw herself at him, and her sword grazed his arm, with that simple prick, he fell to the ground. In his demon form he wouldn't be able to handle the power of InuTaisho's fangs. She dropped Tetsusiga on his chest.

"He'll come to in a few moments, when he does he'll be back to normal." She told Kagome, who was calmer now that she realized Sheumaru wasn't going to kill InuYasha.

"You need to trust me Kagome, I would not kill my own brother, he's been through enough hardships, he doesn't need to be killed by one of his own family members."

"I know.. I just-"

"You were terrified for him, I know." Sheumaru looked over Kagome's shoulder at Jinoku. She was terrified she would never see him again.

At that moment InuYasha coughed, startling them.

"What happened?"

"You protected us, and killed the bandits." Kagome explained.

InuYasha looked at the carnage that was left over from the slaughter he had caused. "I did this?"

"Come on brother, you need rest." Sheumaru took him by the shoulder and turned him away from the scene and lead the group far away.

She wanted to throw up, she hadn't seen something like that since her village killing days, and she was not keen and remembering all those lives now.

When they made camp, InuYasha ran to the nearest watering hole and proceeded to wash his hands. He started to do it frantically when he realized the smell would never go away. Sheumaru startled him when she made herself known to him.

"The smell will never go away. The blood on my hands is over fifty years old and I still smell it daily."

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and my child today, and to tell you that Kagome is looking for you."

"I didn't save you, and even if I did, I was planning on killing you not even ten minutes after saving you."

"That wasn't you InuYasha, that part of yourself will never be _you,_ unless of course when the Shikon Jewel shards are complete, you wish to become a full demon."

"When I imagined myself as a demon, this wasn't it. A blood thirsty monster wasn't it." He looked down at his claws.

"Good."

There was a long pause between them, and then InuYasha huffed, passing her he muttered:

"I have to go find Kagome."

 **A: Hello! Sorry it's been almost two months but I hope you enjoyed this semi long chapter! As always please review I love reading them! Bye bye now, and be sure to stay inside and stay safe, coronavirus is not a joke!!**


	48. Chapter47:Nightmare

InuYasha sniffed the ground around them, his nose barely above the ground. Jinoku tried helping but InuYasha got angry with him. Shippo stopped in front of the dog demon.

"So do you smell anything? You've been like this since last night." The child shivered, looking around at the dead trees.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm going in circles." InuYasha admitted.

"Then maybe you should have let me help you." Jinoku remarked saltily.

Sheumaru growled when she felt an evil presence slid slowly over her skin. The sound made the boys stop arguing and look to where she was glaring. Her hair frizzed with anger, her knuckles cracking. There, not far from the group of travelers, was a moth demon, the same moth demon before.

"You-you almost killed me! You poor excuse for vermin!" She left out the part that the moth demon would have also killed her child.

" **I think you've mistaken me for one of my lackeys, you see I'm the leader of all moth demons."**

"Does it look like I give a damn?" She snarled.

 **"Such foul language on this one."** The moth demon said reproachfully.

"There's a lot more where that came from." InuYasha said.

" **Ah so you must be the half demon siblings that killed him, and that entire fleet of bandits."** His voice sounded like a purr, it made Sheumaru sick.

"Enough of this! Get out of our way insect!" InuYasha pulled out his sword and with one fell swoop he brought down the Wind Scar. But the moth was too quick, and as he dodged, he spit out cocoon like threads, like the other one meer days before.

Instantly Kagome was wrapped within the moth's cocoon. Soon followed by Sango and Miroku. Each got their own special little sphere of hell.

"Kagome!" InuYasha sounded devastated.

Sheumaru turned when she heard Shippo cried out, but she was too late to react. The poor child had the same fate as the others.

"Sheumaru look out!" Jinoku cried. He jumped in front of her, and they too were stuck, wrapped in each others arms they slept soundly.

The dream started out sweet, she was holding her baby Taisho in her arms as he cooed, and made cute baby noises, his ears were bent down because he was happy, but then something crashed outside the hut. Sheumaru stood up quickly, drawing her sword, and blocking her child from possible intruders. She drew the curtain open with her sword, and horrified she looked at what lay over the threshold. There, gruesomely murdered was Jinoku, a sword had skewered him, and from the looks of it, his attacker got him from behind.

Hurriedly she rushed back inside, and placed Taisho in his woven bed, it was wrapped in silk so the woven reeds wouldn't scratch his delicate skin, and as he lay there crying for her to go back to him, she went back outside, to avenge her lover. It didn't take long to find the attacker.

He was tall and lean, with bright blond hair and even brighter blue eyes. He held a spear, and the point was dripping poison onto the ground.

"Why do you look familiar?" Sheumaru asked him.

"Because half-demon scum, you knew my grandfather." He spit, brandishing his weapon.

"Jaior! You're Jaior's grandson!" She snarled.

"That's right, and I plan on killing you and your entire family to get back at what you did to him."

"What _I_ did to him?! Why don't you ask what _he_ did to _me?!"_ She was practically frothing at the mouth with anger.

She charged at him, but the boy was ready, as she lunged, he pointing his spear right at her heart. And with horror she realized that Taisho was all alone in her hut, completely defenseless.

"Don't worry about your putrid spawn, I'll be sure to make it quick when I kill him."

The others had similar dreams, similar nightmares. As each had their own deep dark secrets, and fears they wished no one would see. And the nightmares kept repeating, as they all sat in their woven cocoons, of their own personal hells.

 **InuYasha POV:**

He stood over the moth demon as it breathed out its final words before its departure into the hells.

"Why aren't your cocoons going away?!" InuYasha yelled down at the insect.

" **Because, as they fall deeper into their nightmares they become moth demons themselves. And when they hatch free of their prisons, they will not know you. You will be devoured by your own friends unless you kill them first."** He laughed, a maniacal laugh, as he finally faded away.

"Damn it all!" InuYasha said, frustrated.

He rushed at one of the spheres, tetsusyga ready to strike, but the blade had no effect on the cocoon. He dropped his sword and started scratching at the material desperately, but the minute his claws made a mark, the cocoon healed itself.

He jumped away, scared of what to do next, but his fear was only translating into anger.

"Kagome! You're stronger than this! We didn't go through all of this, just for you to go out this way. Fight back damn it!" When he got no response he continued to yell.

"Kagome, say it! I dare you to say it, Kagome! Tell me to sit!" Still no response.

He walked over to Miroku's sphere. "What are you doing in there? You think you can just leave me to defeat Narraku on my own?! What about your legacy? Your line isn't going to end here is it? A cowards death?!"

Then he walked over to Sango, "And what about you? Your brother is still under Narraku's control! Are you going to let Kohaku be Narraku's puppet forever?!"

Then Shippo. "You little worm! You annoy the living crap out of me you know that?! But if you go I'll have no one to pick on, and no one who love's Kagome's ninja food as much as I do."

Then his own sister, he put his hand on her cocoon slowly. "You have a child! You should be fighting more than anyone here! You have life growing inside you, but instead all you're doing is crying over some stupid little nightmare!"

 **Sheumaru's POV:**

Sheumaru was laying there, dying slowly as her insides melted away due to the poison rod stuck through her heart. She was crying, wailing as she watched Jiaor's grandson walk to her hut, but she was startled when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up and saw her brother, quickly she grabbed his arm.

"You're really going to let him get away with that? You're going to let him murder your son?" InuYasha asked. That question, that simple question struck a cord in her, and as she stood up, she growled.

"No. I will fight until my last dying breath." And then she charged at the boy, and brutally struck him down, using his own weapon against him, she pulled the rod out of her chest, and stabbed him through the back. He looked much like Jinoku when he fell to the ground. She rushed inside the hut and grabbed her child.

It was then that she woke up from her nightmare, when she looked up she noticed that Jinoku was awake as well. She unsheathed her sword, and together they tore open the cocoon. When they were free, she noticed that as each of their friends escaped their holding cells that the forest around them began to fade.

"It must have all been an illusion." Jinoku said thoughtfully.

"It must have been." She agreed, her hand going to her stomach.

 **A: Another chapter! If you enjoyed please review I love reading them, and I hope y'all are staying safe out there! Bye bye now!**


	49. Chapter48:Wolf-Demontribe

Miroku lead the group of travelers now, which was something unusual, as normally it was one of the demons of the group, but Miroku was needed. He lead them because upon seeing Narraku's floating cloud of miasma, he knew exactly where it was headed: the Oxtiger river.

Seeing as there was no immediate danger, the group was in no real hurry, and thank goodness for that. Sheumaru, now into the start of her second month of pregnancy was just now realizing what a hassle it was. She got tired quickly, her ankles swelled up like balloons, but unlike most, she did not grow irritable, it seemed it had the opposite effect on her. For example, she didn't snap nearly as much as she used to at her brother. But she had noticed that even at the slightest threat outside of their group she was quick to growl and throw up her claws. It must have been her mother instincts.

"Sheumaru you should eat something." Kagome said as she reached into her bag.

"Thank you." She said when Kagome handed her some beef jerky, it really was her favorite snack from Kagome's time.

"Any time." Kagome smiled.

Beside her, InuYasha stiffened and growled, "Wolves."

Jinoku was quick to guard Sheumaru, standing protectively in front of her, a month ago Sheumaru would have made a scene about how ridiculous he was being, but now she was twice as weary towards foe.

A wolf girl with flaming red hair and startling green eyes burst through the trees, her wolf pets on either side of her.

"It's the little wolf." Sheumaru said absentmindedly. Instantly, Ayame tensed when she saw her, she growled, but her annoyance didn't last long when a thunderous war cry shook the valley.

Ayame motioned for her wolves to follow her, and the girl jumped down from the hill and started walking towards the group, looking rushed and worried. Jinoku, still not sure if the new comer was friend or foe, pointed his sword at the girl.

"What's your business here? Where is the rest of your diseased pack?" He snarled.

"Stand down. She is no longer a threat to any of us. We solved our disagreements already." Sheumaru said, putting her hand on his sword arm and lowering it.

He begrudgingly placed his sword back in its scabbard. Sheumaru stepped forward.

"You... you are with child." Ayame stepped back, as if the idea of a small dog demon was disgusting, but Sheumaru tried her best to keep calm. Ayame looked so terrified.

"Yes. I thought you went back to the northern mountains, little wolf."

"I did. But that was before the spector found us and started slaughtering our tribe." As of on cue another yell echoed over them.

"Spector?" She asked.

Ayame nodded. "He was unlike anything we've ever seen. Taller than any demon. But he wasn't a demon, he wreaked of dead men and graveyard soil. He started _eating_ other demons and that is when we fled. I was hoping to find Koga, to ask for help but I have yet to find him."

InuYasha growled. "When are things going to stop coming back to life?! What's dead should stay dead!"

Suddenly, one of Ayame's wolves collapsed. "Grandfather!" She said, sitting down beside him. The old wolf wheezed a breath.

Kagome pointed. "There's a cave over there. It will provide shelter and we can let your grandfather rest."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She placed her hands under the wolf and picked him up gently.

They walked only a short while up the valley where they found the cave Kagome was talking about. After settling in, the grandfather began to speak.

"The beast came from the northeast." He said, his breathing still uneven.

"Northeast? That's the direction of the Oxtyger. Narraku is behind this." Miroku said, irritably.

"Figures." Sango sighed.

"As I've said before. It devours demons, we lost so many of our tribe to that horrible creature. But I'm glad this many of us survived. I thought we wouldn't make it out alive." Ayame admitted.

There was a long pause and then the wolf girl stood up.

"Grandfather and I must go. We need to get the rest of our pack to safety. But...Kagome.." she turned to her.

Kagome looked surprised, but then she smiled in understanding. "If we see Koga, we'll let him know the rest of your pack survived."

Ayame nodded appreciatively, she gestured for her wolves to follow and then the girl was gone.

They walked out of the cave and the ground rumbled threateningly, as if at any moment the ground would burst open. The group rushed forward, following the valley, and climbing up the nearest hill. Sheumaru heaved when they got to the top. The group stared as the glow of the Shikon Jewel shinned brightly on the other side of a mountain.

"Koga must have found the spector!" Shippo said, pointing to the light.

By the time the group reached Koga, he was surrounded by the bones of his enemy. Little did the group know, more horribly dangerous things were just around the corner.

 **A: Here you go! I hope you all are staying safe out there and if you liked this chapter please review! Bye bye now!**


End file.
